Sucesos Inesperados
by IGinevre26
Summary: La vida de Kurt Hummel da un giro inesperado cuando su novio, Blaine Anderson termina con el sin aparente razón; cegado por el dolor y la confusión descubrirá que tiene algo o mas bien alguien mas de quien cuidar. AU. Advertencias adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :)**

**A ver antes de comenzar a leer creo que les debo algunas explicaciones. Lo primero es que lamentablemente Glee no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá jamas.**

**Lo segundo es que la historia gira entorno a un tema que no es del agrado de muchas personas y lo respeto. Si no te gusta el " m-preg" - Embarazo Masculino-. por favor, sal de esta pagina. Si te gusta, continua leyendo.**

**El M- preg ha venido a mi a través de un sueño que tuve hace un par de semanas. había soñado con esta bella pareja ( Klaine) y no pude dejar de pensar en aquel sueño hasta que me senté frente a mi ordenador a escribirlo.**

**Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que es esta historia es AU, no todas las cosas coinciden con el ritmo original de la serie. Algunas cosas cambie para adaptarlas a la historia. En esta historia y en este universo los embarazos masculinos son tan normales como los de una mujer. **

**Realmente no quería agregar nada que sea " Gen portador" Ni porque Kurt sea especial ni nada. Simplemente es posible y listo.**

**Por ultimo me gustaría agradecerles de ante mano sus comentarios, por ser la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja homosexual y con m-preg acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias y responde a sus comentarios siempre que me sea posible. Incluso estaba pensando que ustedes podrían ayudarme a escribir la historia ¿ No seria genial?. xD**

**En fin, no los detengo mas y dejo que disfruten de la lectura. Nos leemos abajo, :)**

Kurt Hummel, no entendía su vida.

La mañana cálida y soleada indicaba que sería el perfecto día de primavera. Kurt despertó más temprano de lo habitual, lo que le dio bastante tiempo para tomar un buen baño y luego hacer su rutina diaria de belleza, como cada mañana. Al bajar a la cocina, sintió el delicioso olor del café recién preparado y unas riquísimas tostadas que Carole acostumbra hacer siempre. Lo cierto era que desde el infarto que su padre Burt, todos en la casa habían optado por comer más sano y liviano para así acompañarlo en su dieta, algo que claro, no es muy del agrado de Finn, su hermanastro.

- Buen día Cariño – Saludo Carole, limpiando la cocina. Kurt levanto la mano a modo de saludo y se preparo una taza humeante de café. Se ubico en la mesa y comenzó a beber. – ¿Mala mañana? – pregunto.

- No, es solo que estoy algo cansado – Se limito a responder Kurt. Se rasco la nuca, y tomo un par de tostadas - ¿Mi papa? – dijo, mordiendo una.

- Está en el taller. No debe de tardar- comento sentándose con su propia taza de café.

No paso mucho tiempo, sin que un apurado Finn Hudson bajara por las escaleras, con su camiseta a medio poner y unos cordones desatados. Kurt sonrió de medio lado, Finn jamás cambiaria. Termino su café, y subió a su habitación a buscar su bolso; su clase comenzaba en 30 minutos, no había mucho tiempo.

Cuando bajo, Finn estaba tomando su café de pie y guardando unos ¿Pantalones? Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Apresúrate Finn, llegaremos tarde – Le grito, mientras abría la puerta del frente. El nombrado asintió, beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió siguiendo a su hermano.

- Podrías haberme despertado ¿no? - le susurro. Kurt quien ya se había sentado en el asiento del piloto, lo miro divertido.

- ¿Y perderme tus andanzas de apurado? No señor, ahora sube bello durmiente - Finn golpeo su hombro ligeramente y se acomodo en el asiento del co-. Piloto.

Si existía algo que Rachel Berry detestaba, esa eran las matemáticas. Y es que solo una persona estúpida podría plantearse resolver estos problemas. Ella no podía dejar que esta materia arruinara su boleta de calificaciones, no si quería ser una estrella. ¿Qué dirían sus fans más adelante cuando vean su historial escolar? No, eso no pasara. Pero a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en su estúpido "π" – Pi- la persona ubicada a su lado no la dejaba concentrarse. Kurt llevaba 15 minutos luchando con el ejercicio y entre cada fallo un gruñido salía de su boca. Rachel comenzaba a exaltarse.

- Detente, no puedo concentrarme – pidió pacientemente Rachel. Kurt se sobresalto y asintió despacio, mordiendo sus labios para impedir que volviera a gruñir. – Gracias – le sonrió y volvió a tomar su lápiz. La siguiente hora paso sin mucho alivio para ninguno de los dos estudiantes.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todo el alumnado guardo sus carpetas y salió apresurado al pasillo. Rachel murmuro algo rápidamente y desapareció tras cruzar la puerta. Kurt cerró con pereza su libro de matemáticas y con un gesto de cansancio colgó su bolso en el hombro y salió del aula.

Ver el pasillo repleto de gente siempre le había parecido a un rancho el cual liberaba a su rebaño de ovejas; ovejas de un lado hacia el otro, buscando su libertad. Kurt sonrió ante la comparación.

Su casillero no estaba muy lejos desde donde se encontraba, pero no era su casillero a quien tenía que buscar, tenía que buscar a una persona, a su novio… a Blaine. Casi pidiéndole permiso a sus piernas se obligo a caminar más rápido si quería encontrarlo antes de que el timbre sonara, y tuviera que entrar al siguiente modulo de clases.

Lo encontró parado frente a su casillero.

- Hola – saludo Kurt, e intento darle un beso. Blaine retrocedió e interpuso un brazo entre los dos. Kurt se alarmo - ¿Que sucede? – pregunto. Blaine quien siempre había sido sonriente y simpático, ahora estaba serio y parecía molesto.

- No quiero hablar – murmuro. Bajo su guardia y cerro su casillero. – y tampoco verte – espeto. Kurt sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Intento tomarlo por el brazo, pero era imposible, Blaine retrocedía y lo alejaba cada vez más. Kurt bajo la vista.

- Sabes kurt, a mi no me gusta ser burlado… mucho menos engañado – termino con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

¿Engañado? ¿Había escuchado bien? Kurt no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído, eso era imposible, no podía ser, pero al levantar la vista, Blaine se había ido.

Ensayar con el club Glee, siempre era motivo de alegría para Kurt; pero no fue alegría lo que le provoco entrar a esa sala. Casi todos estaban ya ubicados en sus respectivos bancos, Brittaney y Santana hablando y gesticulando con sus manos, haciendo parecer su charla interesante. Finn y Rachel estaban… bueno, besándose. Artie y Tina estaban creando ritmo con las ruedas de la silla de artie. Puck y Quinn discutían sobre algo que Kurt nunca llego a entender y Michael, Sam y Mercedes estaba ubicados en el piano. _Falta el _– Pensó Kurt. Se sentó en la silla de arriba a un costado de todo. Saco su teléfono celular y escribió _¿Donde estas? K. _ y envió el mensaje a Blaine.

Blaine no respondió, y con eso termino de matar el ánimo de Kurt.

Cuando el profesor Schue entro a la sala. Saludo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Y Blaine? – Pregunto, al observarlos bien a todos. Tina levanto la mano.

- Me dijo que no se sentía bien, fue a la enfermería y luego se retiro – Respondió Tina. El Profesor Schue, asintió y prosiguió la clase.

Kurt había estado oyendo todo con especial atención ¿ Blaine se sentía mal? ¿Pero qué…?

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque se levanto de buen humor para la mañana y a medida que el día avanzo se le hizo más difícil seguir, no entienda absolutamente nada. Kurt Hummel, no entendía su vida.

Por más que intento hablar, no pudo. No respondía ni sus mensajes ni atendía sus llamadas. Y Kurt sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Había intentado que su padre no se diera cuenta de la situación, no estaba de ánimos para explicar nada, no sin antes hablar con Blaine.

Ir hasta su casa había sido en vano, la encargada lo había atendido en la puerta alegando que Blaine no se encontraba en casa. Su corazón estaba por explotar si no conseguía hablar con él. ¿Que había sucedido? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba en ese momento.

Paso la noche entera sin poder conciliar el sueño, y revisando cada recuerdo en su mente para descubrir que hiso mal, pero no encontró ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó luego de haber dormido cinco minutos, con el estomago gritando de hambre, lo que le recordó que tras lo vivido ayer no había comido nada. Con pereza se levanto de la cama, sintiendo mareado de repente. Se tomo del garrote de la cama esperando a que el mareo pasara. _ Nunca hagas ayuno todo un día, Hummel – _Se reprendió el mismo.

Cuando se sintió seguro de caminar, lo hizo lentamente hasta llegar al baño. El aspecto que le devolvió el espejo le hizo dar pena de sí mismo. Podía ver que había perdido algo de peso, algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes. Tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello estaba revuelto y su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Parecía un muerto en vida.

Se baño rápidamente y paso por alto su rutina de cremas. Bajo a la cocina encontrando a Finn ya desayunando.

- ¿Quien es el dormido ahora? – Burlo Finn.

- Cállate – gruño Kurt, de muy mal humor y se sirvió una taza de Café. El mariscal lo miraba entre sorprendido y aturdido.

- Era una broma – contesto.

- No tengo humor – le dio un sorbo a su café, Finn lo observo, Kurt suspiro – Lo siento Finn, no es contigo la cosa. – Se levanto y tiro el resto del café.

Tal vez no había comido nada ayer, pero en ese momento nada podía pasar su garganta.

Cuando salió de su habitación, Finn tocaba la bocina del auto y le hacía señas de que se apresurara. Saludo a su papa con la mano, y salió corriendo hacia el auto.

Al llegar a McKinley, Kurt fue directamente a buscar a Blaine, ya lo había evitado todo el día de ayer, hoy era momento de aclarar las cosas. Pero nada de lo que había pensando decirle, lo preparo para lo que vio.

Blaine estaba ahí perfecto como siempre, parado frente a su casillero, pero no estaba guardando sus útiles al contrario estaba sacándolos y guardándolos en una caja mediana. Kurt se detuvo en seco y lo observo sin poder creerlo ¿Blaine se iba?

Se acerco rápidamente y le tomo el brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Le pregunto harto de la situación.

- Déjame – le grito. Y siguió con su labor. Kurt sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando Blaine? ¿Que fue lo que te hice? ¿Que te ha molestado tanto? – Grito Kurt. Varios alumnos que se encontraban cerca voltearon a ver la escena, lo que enfureció a Kurt.- ¿Y ustedes que ven? ¿Jamás han tenido problemas con su novio? – espeto furioso.

- Ex novio.- susurro Blaine mientras despegaba las fotos de ellos. Kurt lo miro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.-

- ¿Qué? – murmuro sin aliento.

Blaine lo observo un momento, y dejo su caja en el suelo junto a todas sus pertenecías. Volvió a mirarlo y hablo.

- No puedo creer lo cínico que eres al venir a hablarme después de todo lo que has hecho – comenzó diciendo Blaine – Yo te amaba, te _amo_ – se corrigió – y a ti parece no impórtate, de hecho creo que jamás te ha importado.- Kurt intento interrumpirlo pero Blaine no lo dejo – y no intentes justificarte porque ninguna excusa valdrá para lo que vi – susurro – no quiero volver a verte, y por favor no me busques mas – termino, recogió su caja y salió casi corriendo por los pasillos de su ahora, antigua escuela.

Kurt se quedo parado ahí, con el rostro surcado en lagrimas, su cuerpo tiritando y con una angustia creciendo en su pecho. Blaine lo había dejado, había terminado con el…

El timbre sonó, y fue aquel ruido el que trajo a kurt de nuevo a la realidad. Observo a todos a su alrededor quienes lo miraban entre curiosos y sorprendidos. Tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar. No podía con todo esto, no podía estar ni un segundo más ahí… no con todos mirándolo así.

Pensó rápidamente en algún lugar donde lo resguardara de la mirada de los curiosos, donde pudiera estar solo y aclarar todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que buscar a Blaine iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, antes tenía que aclarar su mente porque no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía; absolutamente nada.

Las gradas del campo de Futbol resulto ser un buen lugar para pensar, con todos los alumnos en clases, el campo vació y el aire tibio llenando el lugar; la mente de kurt encontró algo de paz. Se recostó en las grasas y libero todas las lágrimas que había retenido. Dejo que salieran, en un vago intento de liberar su dolor y aclarar su mente.

¿Porque dijo que él lo engaño? El nunca lo engañaría, jamás haría tal cosa. ¿Que fue lo que vio? Nada parecía tener sentido. Su estomago dolía, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso… intento respirar hondo y tranquilizarse cuando una arcada sacudió su cuerpo invitándolo a vomitar el café que había conseguido beber por la mañana.

_Siento que hubiera tomado pastillas de locura – _Pensó. El sol le daba directamente a los ojos, combinado con el llanto lo sumergió en un estado de sueño.

Kurt no se presento a clases ese día.

**Hola de nuevo :) **

**Bueno, comenzamos y de arranque ya hice sufrir a Kurt. Pero no se preocupen a medida que la historia avance prometo dar un poco de tranquilidad a nuestro kurt. Desde ya estoy agradeciendo sus comentarios, recuerden son libres de expresar su opinión; siempre claro esta, evitando insultos y cosas así. **

**Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :)**

**Si supongo que estoy algo ansiosa, y debido a mi ansiedad es que les dejo otro capitulo antes de lo esperado. Llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 10 y a pesar de que tengo ganas de subir todo de una sola vez, intentare controlarme y hacerlos sufrir un poquito.**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

**Karla Hummel-Kiryuu**:Que hayas dejado un comentario y siendo raro en ti me sorprende de buena manera. Eso me demuestra que te has tomado el tiempo de escribirme un pequeño comentario. Que te guste la historia me emociona muchísimo. Estoy escribiendo esta historia tan emocionada que cada comentario de parte de ustedes me pone a mil. Sobre lo que vio Blaine, no puedo decirlo, pero es algo complicado para ambos protagonistas... y confuso, intentare hacerlo lo mas claro posible.

Gracias por comentar, y espero que el capitulo lo disfrutes. Mar.

**Amyxs41: ** Gracias por lo de " Buena redacción y Ortografía" son dos aspectos de los que siempre me cuido de no equivocarme. Aun asi, a veces se me escapa alguno. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este capitulo. En cuanto a Blaine, lo sabrás mas adelante. Suerte. Mar

**Melisa360** : Dios casi me haces llorar. ¿ Ovación de pie? Gracias por eso. Pero no creo que sea tan buena para merecerlo, no después de lo que leerás en los próximos capítulos jajaja. Saludos Melisa. Disfruta del capitulo. Mar.

**Aclaración: Las letras en cursiva, significan sueños, recuerdos o pensamientos.**

El sonido de un mensaje entrando a su celular lo despertó. Se sentó rápidamente en la banca, lo que le provoco un mareo que lo desoriento por varios segundos. Busco en su bolso su teléfono, podría ser un mensaje de Blaine, lo encendió… era de Finn. Suspiro.

"_¿DONDE ESTAS?" F._

Kurt vio que era el séptimo mensaje que le enviaba junto a unas 15 llamadas perdidas entre Rachel, Mercedes y Finn. Observo la hora y eran pasadas las cinco.

"_¡EL ENSAYO!" _– Recordó. Tomo su bolso y bajando rápidamente corrió a la escuela.

Al llegar a la sala, todos caminaban de un lado al otro con el profesor intentando tranquilizarlos. Finn fue el primero que lo vio ingresar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le grito y lo tomo de los brazos. Kurt se tenso ante el movimiento brusco e intento alejarse.

- Finn, no es momento de gritos. Deja que hable – Se interpuso el Sr. Schue.

La sala entera se quedo en silencio, y observo a Kurt.

- Me quede dormido en el campo de Futbol – se limito a responder. Finn suspiro molesto.

- ¿Sabes que Blaine no está cierto? – Le pregunto. Kurt asintió. - ¿Que sucedió? – le grito. _ Finn!_ Se sonó en la sala, el mariscal levanto los brazos en señal de derrota y se fue a sentar lejos de todos.

- Kurt lo que queremos saber es porque se fue, el solo nos dijo que nunca debió haberse transferido, que éramos buenos amigos pero que el necesitaba volver a Dalton – dijo mercedes. Rachel se puso de pie y abrazo a Kurt.

- El y yo terminamos – murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de rachel.

El resto del club Glee, comprendió que no era momento de hacer preguntas y se ubicaron en sus asientos. Sr Schue le dijo que podría quedarse al ensayo o podía irse, que no había problema; pero Kurt no podía dejar de ensayar ya faltaba Blaine, el no iba a dejarlos.

El ensayo fue una tortura permanente en la mente de Kurt. Las palabras de Blaine, su confusión, los gritos de Finn y el comentario de Mercedes terminaron por aturdirlo. Al final del ensayo, solo deseaba irse a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Finn no le dirigió la palabra, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano y lo espero en el auto. Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Los siguientes días no mejoraron en lo absoluto, noches sin dormir, mañanas sin desayunar, comenzaba a perder peso rápidamente y los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuente. Ya ni siquiera daba el 100% en el club Glee. Y aunque intentaba no demostrarlo frente a su familia, su falsa alegría era cada vez menos evidente.

Kurt Hummel nunca se vio mas desgraciado en su vida.

Carole Hudson amaba profundamente a su familia, y como tal siempre se encargaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Ella conocía bastante bien a sus hijos, sabia cuando Finn tenía un problema y este no se lo comentaba, sabia cuando le dolía el estomago y ella estaba ahí con una pastilla para aliviarlo. Ella estaba ahí para su hijo, y el día en que se caso, recibió otro hijo, otro hijo por el cual velar y cuidar.

Ella sabía que uno de sus hijos la necesitaba en ese momento, y ella iba a estar.

Subió lentamente a la habitación de Kurt con una taza de chocolate caliente en su mano, su abuela sabía decir que la mejor medicina para el dolor era una taza de chocolate; y ella fiel a su consejo, lo siguió.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto golpeando la puerta. Un_ "adelante" _se escucho detrás de la puerta, y ella entro. Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, con las frazadas hasta el cuello, acurrucado en su almohada. Carole tuvo ganas de llorar ante la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kurt débilmente frotándose los ojos. Carole se acerco y dejo la taza en la mesa de noche.

- Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, jovencito – Dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Tú sabes que sucedió, todos lo saben – murmuro, bajo la vista. Recordando que al llegar a casa días atrás Finn había hecho un escándalo, lo que incito a que tanto su padre como Carole descubrieran que Blaine, se había ido y que lo había abandonado. Kurt recordo el enorme esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para impedir que su padre fuera a pedir explicaciones a Blaine, por mucho que el las necesitara.

- Lo sé cariño, pero necesito saber cómo estas tu – acaricio su mejilla. Kurt no respondió – Kurt, sé que es difícil, se que duele, pero no puedes permitir que todo esto de derrumbe. ¿Donde quedo aquel chico optimista, vestido a la moda y siempre alegre que conocí? – Pregunto. – Ahora duele, pero mañana, mañana todo estará bien y tu también lo estarás – beso su frente.

- ¿Papa que dijo? – Pregunto.

- El está molesto – comento. – No contigo, es solo que no entiende que paso – concluyo.

- Tampoco yo, todo estaba bien y de repente el guardando sus cosas y diciendo todas esas horribles palabras que… - Kurt cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Carole lo sentó y lo abrazo fuertemente, masajeando su espalda – No entiendo que pasa Carole, no puedo estar sin el – sollozo Kurt.

- Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo – le abrazo y removió su cabello. Tomo su el chocolate – Ahora bebe esto, y recuéstate – Kurt tomo la taza y bebió largos sorbos.

- Y Finn está molesto conmigo – dijo sollozando nuevamente. – Y yo tengo ganas de matarlo -

- Ya se le pasara, a veces no entiende las cosas y solo se enoja. Tú no tienes la culpa, solo volverá a disculparse - lo tranquilizo. Kurt termino la taza y se la devolvió a Carole.

- Gracias Carole – agradeció. Ella le sonrió amablemente. Kurt se recostó nuevamente en la cama y Carole lo arropo. Y beso su frente.

- Descansa – murmuro y salió cerrando la puerta.

_El zoológico no era algo que a Kurt le haya atraído. Ver animales privados de su libertad era algo que siempre había odiado; pero el ver a Blaine tan emocionado con la visita al zoo, no pudo negarse y es que a juzgar por su actitud, al parecer el menor jamás había ido a uno. _

_La visita por la jaula de los monos fue bastante divertida, sobre todo cuando su hermano Finn intento imitarlos, logrando que kurt se ahogara con su refresco. Rachel bajaba la cabeza entre avergonzada y divertida. Blaine reía divertido._

_Pasar por __Reptilario, fue una lenta tortura para Kurt. Odiaba todo animal que se arrastrara o que su piel estuviera cubierta por sus espantosas escamas. Ver a los lagartos caminar de un lado al otro devorando cualquier insecto que se encuentre a su alrededor, provoco que se tensara. Ojo, le encantaba ver a los animales en su habitad natural, pero si se trataba de lagartos, y serpientes, que vivan en su habitad natural lejos… muy lejos de él._

_Relájate Kurt, esto es genial – dijo Blaine abrazándolo. Kurt sonrió._

_Recuérdame porque acepte venir aquí – pidió._

_Porque me amas… - Kurt asintió - … y porque todo el club Glee te amenazo si no venias – termino riéndose. Kurt soltó una carcajada. Blaine lo beso – Te Amo – le susurro al oído. Kurt se estremeció.- No sabía que no te gustaban los lagartos - comento. _

_Claro que me gustan Blaine, me encantan…. En botas y cinturones – murmuro, y se dejo arrastrar por Blaine hacia las serpientes. _

Se levanto de golpe, sintiendo las nauseas recorrer su estomago. Ese sueño, había sacudido su mente. Se pasó la mano por la frente y descubrió que había traspirado, como si lo que había soñado fuera una pesadilla…

Se levanto de la cama y no alcanzo a ponerse un tapado cuando una arcada lo hizo correr directamente al baño para votar el chocolate que Carole le había dado horas antes. Lagrimas por el esfuerzo inundaron sus azules ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Tiro la cadena del excusado y miro en el espejo. Su aspecto había empeorado, sus ojos estaban adornados por unas feas bolsas, su pálida piel se había pegado a los huesos de su cara. Se veía terriblemente espantoso.

Regreso a su cuarto con las manos en la cara, toda su vida se estaba desmoronando, y todo por Blaine. Tan enfrascado iba en sus pensamientos que no escucho el sonido de su puerta abriéndose y muchos menos que alguien había ingresado a su habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado Finn. Kurt, salto en su lugar y se dio media vuelta, asustado.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí? – Grito histérico. Prendió la luz de su mesa de noche, y se calzo sus zapatos. – Vete – grito dándole la espalda.

- Hey, hermano estaba preocupado, te oí vomitar – Finn, se rascaba la cabeza algo incomodo y moviendo sus pies molesto.

- ¿ahora te preocupas por mí? O ¿Es que termino la ley del hielo? - cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

- No, oye mira… - se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros, Kurt intento rechazar el gesto, pero Finn era más fuerte que el – Lamento lo de hace unos días, estaba enfadado… muy enfadado – concluyo. Kurt suspiro cansado - Estaba molesto porque Blaine nos abandono cuando más lo necesitábamos, porque se fue sin decirnos nada y porque te dejo así – lo señalo – destruido – murmuro sin nada de tacto. Kurt se contrajo de dolor a pensar en Blaine.

Finn se sentó en la cama y se agarro la cabeza. Kurt, lo observo un momento y toda ira y enojo que haya sentido segundos atrás se había esfumado. Era su hermano, no podía estar demasiado tiempo molesto con él, a pesar de todo. Kurt se ubico a su lado y lo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Jamás pensé que tu y el terminarían así – murmuro Finn. Kurt sollozo y el mariscal no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. – Lo siento amigo, lo siento mucho – susurro, abrazándolo. Y Finn lo sentía, realmente lo sentía.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y lloraron sin temor ni vergüenza. Ambos sabían lo mucho que se necesitaban y ya no había ni bronca ni resentimiento, solo el amor puro que dos hermanos podían tener.

Ese hermoso cuadro era observado por una madre sonriendo en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Sabía que sus hijos se reconciliarían, sabía que sus hijos estarían siempre. Lentamente cerró la puerta para darles privacidad. A su lado su esposo, la abrazo y beso su frente.

- Eres magnifica – susurro Burt. Carole sonrió.

- No, solo conozco a nuestros hijos – contesto, y se fueron a su habitación.

En la casa de los Hummel – Hudson fue la última noche de paz.

**Hey! :)**

**Si, llore escribiendo la escena de Finn y Kurt. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me animaron a acelerar un poquito las cosas y subir un nuevo capitulo.**

**No se olviden de comentar nuevamente, quiero saber todo. :D Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno, cabe recordar que Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece al magnífico Ryan Murphy.**

**No saben la alegría que me da que les haya gustado la historia; debo confesar que al principio no la quiera publicar porque que no valdría la pena, pero ustedes me demostraron todo lo contrario…. Y porque mi mejor amiga – quien fue la primera en leer la historia – me amenazo si no lo hacía. **

**Bien, pasamos a responder algunos comentarios, otros ya respondí por mensaje privado **

**Alexa-Angel: **Hola… me alegro de que te guste, y no yo tampoco espero ser de esas personas que abandonan las historias porque detesto a los que lo hacen; mientras este en mi poder esta historia estará terminada. Saludos.

Ahora sin más, a leer….

/

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó mejor que los días anteriores, al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza como días atrás que había tomado costumbre sobre su cuerpo. Se levanto, y en unos minutos estaba complemente vestido.

Usando su maquillaje y algunas cremas borro sus ojeras y rastro de llanto. Se peino, aplico Spray a su cabello, y salió de su habitación. El olor a café, inundo sus fosas nasales causándole nauseas. Se cubrió la boca, ahogando una arcada y bajo hasta la cocina. Miro a carole cocinando sus tostadas, y limpiando la mesada.

- Buen día – saludo sonriendo, pero al observar el rostro descompuesto de Kurt, se alarmo - ¿Que sucede? –

- El… café – susurro y se cubrió la boca. Carole, desconecto la cafetera y voto el café por el fregadero. – Gracias – contesto, respirando mejor. Carole levanto sus cejas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? , luces descompuesto – murmuro.

- Acabo de romper con mi novio, es obvio que luzco descompuesto – contesto de manera brusca. Suspiro arrepentido – Lo siento, hace varios días que tengo malestar estomacal, supongo que con todo lo que sucedió no le di importancia – contesto, tomando una tostada. – Ya pasara -.

- Solo asegúrate de comer liviano en la escuela – se limito a responder, mientras agregaba mas tostadas al plato.

Finn estaciono el auto lo más cerca posible de la escuela. Kurt bajo del auto tomando su bolso y su abrigo.

- Tengo practica de Futbol ¿Prefieres llevarte el auto o esperarme hasta que salga? – le pregunto.

Veré si Rachel, puede llevarme a casa… no tengo ánimos de manejar, mucho menos de esperarte – contesto y se puso su abrigo. Finn contesto un "de acuerdo" y se perdió entre los alumnos.

Kurt, camino arrastrando sus pies hasta su casillero, todavía sintiendo algo de nauseas en su estomago. Se froto levemente su vientre y suspiro. Demonios

¿Cuántas veces llevaba suspirando?

Guardo sus cuadernos, y saco su libro de matemáticas. Empezar la semana con esa materia no era algo que le agradaba, pero su madre siempre decía que lo bueno llegaba al final.

- Así que tú y Finn se hablan de nuevo – comento la chillona voz de rachel. Kurt la miro, y asintió - ¿Quieres te lleve a casa hoy? – Le pregunto.

- ¿… como? – Rachel lo interrumpió.

- Me acabo de encontrar a Finn, me pidió que te acercaba porque tenía práctica de Futbol – confeso. Kurt sonrió.

- Gracias – contesto. Y comenzaron a caminar, Rachel tomo su brazo.

- Pero primero debes acompañarme al centro comercial, necesito unas cosas, luego te llevare a casa. ¿Quieres? – pregunto emocionada. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre es mejor que sentarse a ver Futbol – se limito a responder, el timbre sonó y entraron a su clase.

Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para kurt. A medida que el día avanzaba su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, sentía que el cualquier momento iba a perder el control de si mismo

El ensayo con el Club Glee no lo mejoro en lo absoluto, cada paso, cada movimiento le estaba costando más de lo habitual. No podía ensayar así, no podía seguir así. _¿Qué me pasa?- Pienso desesperado. _Rachel, a mitad de su solo, no pudo evitar observarlo y preocuparse; algo no andaba bien con su amigo, y dudaba que sea efecto secundario de su ruptura.

El centro comercial estaba igual que siempre, atestado de gente. Rachel se movía con una destreza entre la multitud arrastrando a kurt, detrás suyo.

Llevaba cerca de media hora buscando ese suéter que se había empeñado en comprar, y de no ser porque Kurt no estaba en sus cinco sentidos ese día, el hubiera ido mucho mas adelante que la propia Rachel.

- ¿Podemos detenernos? – pregunto Kurt, cansado. Rachel, se detuvo y lo miro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto.

- Si alguien vuelve a preguntarme lo mismo, no respondo de mí. – contesto Kurt, furioso y se sentó en el banco que encontró más cerca - _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te encuentras bien? _- comenzó a decir kurt, gesticulando con sus manos como si agarrara el cuello de alguien y lo estrujara como un trapo – estoy harto – termino. Rachel sonrió de medio lado.

- Lo siento, sé que soy bastante molesta a veces – rió.

- ¿Solo a veces? – Pregunto, pero luego rió con ella. Ella levanto las cejas y lo observo sorprendida.

- Creo que alguien está bastante bipolar hoy – comento, revisando su cartera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto extrañado. Ella dejo su labor y lo miro.

- A tus constantes cambios de humor – respondió. Kurt bajo la mirada – A tu evidente malestar – Kurt iba a hablar pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo – y no intentes justificarlo, porque sé que intentaste tapar la evidencia, recuerda que hablas con tu mejor amiga no con cualquier desconocida – reto Rachel.

- No me eh sentido muy bien en estos días – confeso Kurt mirando sus manos.

- ¿Estos días? ¿Te has visto al espejo? – Le espeto molesta. El contratenor la miro molesto. – Mira, tienes ojeras, tu piel parece haberse fundido con tus huesos y sin mencionar que al caminar pareces pedirle permiso a tus pies –

- No eh dormido bien, y tampoco eh comido mucho… no tengo apetito – se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en la banca.- Nada de lo que pruebo es retenido en mi estomago por más de unas horas, termino devolviendo todo en seguida. – susurro.

- ¿Has ido al médico? – pregunto Rachel.

- No, no es para tanto… es solo un simple malestar – Kurt comenzaba a respirar agitado.

- Ningún malestar dura tanto tiempo – contradijo Rachel. Kurt, quien hasta el momento había mantenido su vista fija en sus manos, levanto su mirada.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Pregunto atemorizado Kurt.

- A que no creo que todo esto sea un "leve" malestar, Kurt – prosiguió Rachel- Creo que deberías ir a un médico, y si tu estas… - Kurt la interrumpió.

- No lo digas, eso no podría sucederme – le grito, señalándola. Una mujer que pasaba justo por frente de ellos, se sobresalto al oír el grito. Observo a los adolescentes, y luego se alejo negando con la cabeza "_Niños" – murmuro._ Kurt miro a Rachel, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – No lo digas, por favor – rogo.

- ¿Porque? –

- Porque es imposible… Blaine y yo siempre nos hemos….- Kurt abrió los ojos tan grandes que Rachel pensó que iban a reventar- …. Cuidado – concluyo. Se tapo la boca con sus manos y ahogo un sollozo.

- Kurt… debemos salir de dudas – dijo Rachel con determinación por primera vez en la charla. Tomo a Kurt por los hombros y lo obligo a levantarse – Si estas o no, lo sabremos en seguida – Lo agarro y volvió a arrastrarlo hasta la farmacia que estaba en diagonal a ellos.

Kurt jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, Rachel había escogido dos pruebas de embarazo y prácticamente lo había obligado a encerrarse en el baño, con las pruebas en sus manos. No podía dejar de tiritar y llorar. No podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo.

Soltó la bolsa con las pruebas y se sentó en el váter, se tomo el cabello pensando con desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si esas pruebas daban positivo, su vida ahora si iba a estar acabada.

Unas cuantas lágrimas mas cayeron, hasta que tomo una decisión.

Tomo una prueba de la bolsa, y la abrió leyendo las instrucciones; de nada servía ponerse a llorar por algo que no sabía si era verdad. Con determinación se realizo la prueba, y según las indicaciones entre 5 y 10 minutos el resultado figuraría.

Tomo la segunda prueba y volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento, ubicándola junto a la otra. En 15 minutos esas pruebas definirían su vida.

Observo a Rachel irse a toda velocidad en su auto hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, tomo aire y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta principal.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y escucho la televisión encendida, se acerco lentamente a la sala y vio a su padre viendo el partido y a Carole leyendo unas de sus revistas de _Vogue. _Kurt sonrió.

Subió al segundo piso, donde escucho a su hermano tocar la batería tan fuerte como siempre. Acelero el paso y llego a su habitación; Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, tiro su bolso lo más lejos que pudo y se arrojo en la cama. Observando la luna pudo por fin cerrar los ojos, y volver a llorar. Intentando olvidar que en su bolso existían dos pruebas de embarazo que mostraban una gran sonrisa, que indicaba: _Embarazo_ _Positivo._

/

**Si, es terriblemente malvado que haya cortado aquí. Pero el próximo vendrá mañana por la noche. Sigo esperando sus bellos comentarios que me alientan a seguir; si tengo tiempo se los responderé a cada uno por mensaje privado si no… o tú no tengas la opción de privado, te responderé cuando suba el próximo capítulo. Saludos, gente bella. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Actualizo rápido, porque me estoy durmiendo del cansancio que tengo; pero les prometo traer todos los días un capitulo y aquí está.

Ahora vamos a responder algunos comentarios:

**Alexa-Angel : Podrás quedarte tranquila que no pienso abandonar la historia; no podría. Respecto a tu sugerencia. Yo tengo medianamente una idea del sexo del bebe pero aun estoy indecisa. El nombre tampoco está definido. Pero tendré en cuenta tu opinión.**

**AlexaColfer**** : Hola. Me alegro que te encanta, y yo también creo que Blaine debería enterarse pero lo hará a su tiempo, y si… es el padre. Saludos.**

**/**

Despertó cuando unos rayitos de sol se posicionaron en sus ojos, abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz. Sintió frio y descubrió que no se había tapado… y que tampoco se había cambiado de ropa.

Se levanto refregándose los ojos, abrió su armario y busco algo de ropa. Cuando regreso a su cama, observo el bolso en el suelo; y las preocupaciones regresaron.

No podía dejar esas pruebas ahí, pero tampoco quería sacarlas… no quería verlas. Tomo el bolso, arrastro una silla que estaba cerca se subió sobre ella; abrió las puertas de arriba del armario y lo guardo ahí. No necesitaba verlos, no ahora.

Tomo otro bolso, y guardo lo que necesitaba .Se cambio de ropa, y bajo a la cocina.

- Kurt – llamo su padre. El nombrado, lo miro un segundo y bajo la mirada. Se acerco a la cocina.

- Hola papa, ¿como estas? – le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Burt asintió tragando la comida, y le palmeo la espalda. – ¿Tu como estas? – pregunto.

- Bien, arrancando un martes – sonrió y saco de la heladera una jarra de jugo. Se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió. No tenía ganas de comer ni beber nada, pero ya no era solo él; pensó con pesar.

- Ayer no avisaste a qué hora llegaste - recrimino. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Llegue cuando estabas viendo el partido, y me acosté. Estaba muy cansado – comento, mientras enjuagaba el vaso.

Burt pareció entenderlo, y asintió mientras seguía desayunando. Kurt se sentó a su lado a observarlo comer, Burt comenzó a hablarle sobre la tienda de neumáticos y Kurt solo escuchaba. No podía sostener la vista ante su padre, creía que si el viera directamente a sus ojos descubrir lo que estaba pasando; y el no estaba listo para que todos lo supieran ni siquiera él había asimilado muy bien la idea.

A los minutos, beso a su padre y salió hacia la calle. Finn repasaba el auto con una gamuza para quitarle la tierra. El mariscal saludo sonriente a su hermano, y el solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa y subir al auto. El viaje hasta la escuela fue silencioso.

Su hermano intentaba entablar conversación pero Kurt simplemente no podía seguirlo. Luego de varios intentos, Finn desistió y encendió la radio.

/

Los martes eran siempre los días favoritos de Kurt. Solo tenía dos clases temprano, y luego el almuerzo, después tenía un modulo libre y después ensayo con el club Glee. Hoy hubiera sido perfecto si todo estuviera bien con él.

El almuerzo en McKinley era siempre aturdidor. Kurt se apresuro a tomar rápido su comida. Agregando varias rodajas extras de pan.

Mercedes le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella, kurt sonrió. Y se dirigió a ella.

- Mi amigo anda perdido – comento ella a modo de saludo.

- Mercerdes…. Qué bien me haces ahora, mujer – respondió el sentándose frente a ella. Y no mentía, la presencia de mercedes en ese momento lo hizo sentirse por primera vez en día mas tranquilo. Ella sonrió mostrando su reluciente dentadura. – ¿Que tal tu clase? – pregunto kurt, mordiendo su emparedado.

- Normal, la profesora de biología nos enseño nuevamente sobre el embarazo – comento con dejo de cansancio. Kurt al escuchar esa palabra se atraganto.

- ¿Embarazo? – pregunto temeroso - ¿Por qué?

- La entrenadora Sylvester está embarazada ¿lo sabías? – pregunto mercedes en voz baja. Kurt negó – bueno, no es ningún secreto, ella misma se ha encargado de que todos lo sepamos, y le ha dicho a la profesora Steel que diera una exclusiva clase sobre el embarazo, para que todos sepamos por lo que ella estaba pasando. Como si fuera la primera persona embarazada – murmuro molesta. Kurt solo se quedo callado, observando ahora sin apetito su comida. Mercedes noto el cambio - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto. El contratenor salió de su trance.

Nada, se me quito el hambre… -dijo empujando su plato lejos de él.

- … pero tienes que comer – escucho la recién llegada voz de Rachel. Ella le blanqueo los ojos, obligándolo a acercar de nuevo su plato - ¿Como estas mercedes? – Saludo y comenzó a comer, mirando de reojo a Kurt, quien comía sin ganas.

/

Después del almuerzo Kurt, huyo a donde sabía que podría respirar tranquilo. El campo de Futbol. Se recostó en las gradas con las manos en su vientre.

¿Realmente había un bebe adentro suyo? ¿Que haría con el?

Ante el pensamiento un nudo se instalo en su garganta; _Blaine _se había ido, lo había dejado. ¿Querrá saber del bebe? ¿No lo sabía, porque nada de lo que Blaine había hecho en estos días en lo entendía.

- …. Sabes que debes cuidarte – dijo Rachel subiendo las gradas. Se sentó al lado de kurt, acariciando su cabello.

- Ay por dios Rachel, estas comenzando a cansarme…no tenias que hacer eso en la cafetería – resoplo molesto.

- Pero no estás comiendo, ya no eres solo tu – lo regaño. Kurt se sentó, y la observo a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no se que mientras más pase el tiempo menos podre ocultarlo? ¿Que en algunos meses un bebe saldrá de mi? ¿Crees que no se eso? – le grito molesto. Rachel lo miro angustiada – Blaine se borro, por algo que hasta hoy no entiendo… Se fue Rachel, se fue y yo simplemente no podre manejar esto solo. – termino sollozando.

Odiaba la situación, odiaba estar ahí llorando frente a Rachel, odiaba estar embarazado, odiaba que Blaine lo haya dejado… odiaba su vida.

- Yo… me tome el atrevimiento de sacar un turno para ti – Kurt la miro sorprendido – es a las seis, en una clínica cerca de aquí. Puedo llevarte – se ofreció.

- ¿Un turno? Rachel ¿Acaso no escuchaste? No quiero no pensar en eso, no quiero saber nada del bebe y tu vas y me sacas un turno – hablo molesto.

- Kurt no puedes huir de esto, tienes que dejar que te revisen… saber que todo está bien –

- …. Es que nada está bien, nada lo esta Rachel. Y yendo a un estúpido medico no calmara ni mis nervios ni nada – grito. La mujer se levanto y tomo las manos de kurt.

- Iremos, y te revisaran…la doctora es mi amiga de mi familia. Siempre me ha atendido ella.- puntualizo. – No estás solo, aquí estoy – le abrazo. Kurt simplemente se cayó, nada de lo que diga haría cambiar de opinión a Rachel.

Juntos fueron al ensayo del club Glee.

/

El Sr. Schue llego con su típica sonrisa al auditorio. Las seccionales estaban cerca y a pesar de haber perdido a un buen partido en el camino; no iba a desanimarse.

Los ensayos eran cada vez más buenos, lo que le alimentaban el entusiasmo. Este año llegaría nuevamente a las Nacionales y ganarían.

- Kurt tengo una sorpresa para ti – comento Sr. Schue cuando abrió su bolso. Kurt levanto las cejas esperando. – Un solo para las seccionales – dijo levantando en su mano la canción y sonriendo. El contratenor abrió la boca impresionado.

- ¿Un solo? – Kurt no podía creer, siempre había soñado con tener su propio solo para las seccionales. – Yo… no sé qué decir – tartamudeo.

- No tienes que decir nada, salvo ensayar la canción – finalizo Sr. Schue con una sonrisa. Todos en el coro saludaron y felicitaron a Kurt por el logro.

El contratenor no podía creerlo, él quería aceptar la oferta… él quería cantar; pero no podía, se odio.

- Gracias Sr. Schue por la oferta, le estoy muy agradecido – se volteo y miro a sus compañeros – y a ustedes, porque sé que quieren verme más animado luego de todo lo que paso. – volvió a mirar al profesor – pero no puedo aceptarlo – termino bajando la mirada. Rachel que iba a hablar, fue callada por la mirada que kurt le dirigió – Rachel lo hará genial, todos sabemos eso – comento sonriendo.

- ... pero kurt, es tu oportunidad - dijo mercedes. Kurt la observo.

- Ya vendrán otras Mercedes, estoy seguro que si - Todos en el auditorio quedaron en silencio. El Schue hablo.

- Kurt entiendo que estas pasando por un mal momento, y de la alguna forma también nosotros. Pero no podemos permitir que esto nos consuma, todos somos muy talentosos y sé que tú tienes un gran talento. Este año quiero que todos exploten lo que saben hacer sobre el escenario. Y quiero que tu comiences a hacerlo… por eso te pido que aceptes el solo – le pidió. Kurt lo miro.

El no podía decir porque negaba esa oportunidad, por dios que no podía. Asintió lentamente.

- Lo pensare, gracias – dijo sonriendo y ubicándose en su posición para ensayar la coreografía. Finn lo miro atentamente el resto del ensayo.

/

**Nos vemos mañana gente bella. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos **

**No saben lo feliz que me ponen con sus bellos comentarios; todos están tan alborotados por la ausencia de Blaine…. Déjenme decirles que muy pronto aparecerá, solo hay que esperar. Quizás este capítulo los confunda un poco o los deje algo aturdido pero es así… soy muy mala, lo sé. **

**Marissa Mallette****: ¿Donde está Blaine? Es la pregunta del millón. Y siempre doy la misma respuesta; pronto aparecerá… recuerden que cada capítulo que avancemos más se acerca su regreso. Me alegra que te guste y espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Klainefiction**** : Oh, no solo estallara una bomba, creo que serán como mínimo unas 10 bombas jajaja la paz está muy lejos de kurt y Blaine. **

**Melisa360**** : Con sacrificar ¿te refieres a dejarlo todo? Mmmm no estaría muy segura. **

**AlexaColfer : El volverá, eso lo prometo… quizás no del modo en que ustedes piensan. Todo a su tiempo, todo tiene un porque…. No desesperen Jajajaja. Disfruten todos/as el capitulo**

**N/A: Estoy en pleno conocimiento que Rachel es Vegetariana, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito el capitulo y no quería cambiarlo. De todas formas, me ayuda para mas adelante. Lo aclaro, por las dudas.**

**Bueno no voy a detenerlos más, pueden bajar a leer.**

**/**

Kurt miro a Rachel hablar y abrazarse con Finn, y la nostalgia invadió. Pensar que hace menos de un mes el estaba igual con Blaine. Suspiro, vio a Rachel besarse y venir hacia él.

- ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto.

- Que me acompañarías a casa un rato, dijo que avisaría a tu padre para que se quede tranquilo. – respondió y subieron al auto. Kurt le agradeció.

El viaje hasta la clínica fue tranquilo, o al menos Rachel intentaba que lo fuera. Por poco había dejado escapar el secreto en el auditorio, tenía que aprender a controlarse no era su deber decirlo; era deber del chico sentado a su lado mirando por la ventana con desesperadas ganas de huir de ahí.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, Kurt respiro hondo. Rachel bajo rápidamente obligando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo.

Apresúrate, es a las seis y ya casi son – cuestiono.

Estar en esa _parte_ de la clínica no siempre fue del gusto de Kurt. Si, una vez había acompañado a Quinn a hacerse un control periódico de su embarazo, pero no en un millón de años había pensando que se encontraría en esta situación. Se sentó al lado de Rachel quien ya había sacado un par de revistas de la mesa ratona.

Kurt pudo observar que había un par de hombres y mujeres a su alrededor. Algunos mirando revistas, otros sosteniendo un niño… y algunos bastante gordos. Un hombre se sentó justo frente de suyo y kurt no pudo evitar impresionarse. Ese hombre estaba _enorme_ y es que así no se quedaba corto. ¿Estaba seguro que estaba embarazo de un niño? Digo, tal vez estuviera esperando un caballo o algo así.

- No seas estúpido – le regaño Rachel.- Miras a ese hombre como si fuera una monstruosidad y solo tiene varios meses más que tu – le hablo serio y despacio.

- Es que… - Intento hablar pero se le había secado la garganta. ¿El estaría "_tan_" así?

_-Kurt Hummel _Se oyó decir a una enfermera que sostenía un cuaderno. Rachel se levanto y arrastro a Kurt detrás de ella. _Esto se está volviendo una costumbre_ - pensó Kurt.

La enferma les sonrió amablemente, y les señalo el consultorio a su izquierda. Rachel agradeció antes de que kurt pudiera formular una palabra y entraron al consultorio.

El consultorio era cálido a la vista. Paredes color crema, cortinas del mismo color dándole un toque de formalidad. Cuadros con certificados colgados correctamente, algunas plantas y… kurt observo una camilla a su izquierda; negra de cuero con unos estribos al final de la misma. Kurt se sentó en la silla intentando dejar de pensar en esa amenazante camilla.

La Dra. Jackson entro al consultorio con una sonrisa.

- Hola Rachel – saludo la Dra. – Hola…- No sabía su nombre.

- Kurt – se apresuro a decir Rachel, Kurt fue callado por segunda vez. El solo asintió.

- Oh, entonces supongo que la cita es para ti – dedujo y se sentó detrás de su escritorio justo en frente de ellos.

- Así es – hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron. Ella asintió y escribió su nombre en una carpeta.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita? – pregunto, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus lentes cuadrados. Kurt levanto una ceja ¿ Realmente preguntaba eso?_ Estamos en la área de maternidad, idiota_ - pensó Kurt molesto, era una perdida de tiempo estar ahí. Suspiro incomodo.

- Me hice una, no… dos pruebas de embarazo, y ambas dieron positivas – dijo mirando de repente muy interesado en los cordones de sus zapatos, intentando ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

- Bien – respondió ella y anoto en la carpeta – necesito tus datos ¿puede ser? – pregunto amablemente.

Kurt no lo entendía, ella no lo estaba juzgando… no le estaba recriminando porque no se cuido cuando debía hacerlo, no le recrimino que aun era muy chico para ser padre; ella solamente le sonrió.

- Si – dijo Kurt más calmado.

Con paciencia respondió ante todas las preguntas que la doctora le fue haciendo, cuando pronuncio su edad espero ver algún dejo de molestia en su rostro, pero ella siguió sonriendo tan tranquila y anotando. Rachel lo miro sonriendo.

- Bien, ya tenemos todo… ahora harás lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto. Kurt asintió – A tras del biombo hay una bata, quítate todo menos la ropa interior. Colócate y ven – le dijo cariñosamente. Kurt asintió y mirando por última vez a Rachel se fue detrás del biombo.

La Dra. Observo a Rachel y luego volvió a mirar su carpeta donde había escrito los datos de Kurt.

- Tu amigo no la tendrá fácil – comento. Rachel suspiro y la miro.

- Lo sé, pero es mi amigo no voy a dejarlo solo – respondió Rachel, la Dra. Sonrió.

- Así se habla… y tú, no querrás acabar como tu amigo, así que cuídate – la reprendió señalándola. Rachel rió, y asintió.

Solo somos ... – comento Rachel. La Dra la interrumpió.

- Unos niños...pero ahora el deberá crecer un poco más rápido – dijo, acaricio el hombro de Rachel justo antes de que Kurt saliera con la bata puesta.

Decir que se sentía avergonzado era decir poco. Estaba medio desnudo ante dos mujeres, una era completamente desconocida y la otra era su mejor amiga.

- Si quieres, kurt… puedo esperar a fuera – se adelanto a decir Rachel. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

- No, no está bien, tú estarás más atenta que yo – y se acerco a tomar su mano.

- De acuerdo – dijo.

La Dra. Le indico que se recostara en la camilla que Kurt evitaba ver . Lentamente se recostó.

La Dra. Levanto la bata de kurt, acto que lo tomo desprevenido. Respiro varias veces y se obligo a tranquilizarse. Rachel estaba sentada del otro lado, callada.

La médica comenzó a palpar su estomago, y a presionarlo en algunas ocasiones; frunciendo el ceño a medida que presionaba; kurt la miro…

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto. Ella lo vio.

- A juzgar por la hinchazón de tu estomago podría decir que estas a mitad del primer trimestre – comento ella anotando en la carpeta. Kurt abrió los ojos.

- ¿mitad? – Se sentó en la camilla. Ella asintió

- De todas formas te haré el ultrasonido y estaremos más seguros – contesto. Ella lo miro - Un ultrasonido es...- Kurt la interrumpió.

- Se lo que es un ultrasonido, gracias - dijo molesto y volteo el rostro. La Dra. no se intimo, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actitudes.

Kurt miro a Rachel y ella solo movió la cabeza indicando que se tranquilizara.

La doctora Jackson acerco un monitor hasta donde kurt se encontraba recostado, tomo una botella que kurt reconoció como gel. _ Gel… _ver aquel envase le recordó a Blaine._ ¿Que estará haciendo? _Se pregunto kurt._ ¿Sabrá por lo que estoy pasando? _

El frio gel cayendo sobre su vientre lo saco de sus pensamientos. La mujer tomo el transductor, encendió la pantalla y comenzó a moverlo por el vientre de kurt. Rachel se había acercado hasta la camilla para poder ver la pantalla.

Kurt no entendía que se suponía que debía ver; no había nada, quizás… quizás no estaba embarazado, tal vez fue todo una indigestión tremenda y no un bebe.

- Aquí estas pequeñín – dijo sonriendo la doctora. Rachel sonrió .El contratenor que había estado fantaseando por unos segundos con que nada había sucedido, borro son sonrisa y miro a la pantalla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta ahí? – pregunto, se apoyo en sus codos y miro fijamente la pantalla – no veo nada – concluyo.

- Claro que si, ahí está - la doctora señalo unos puntos en la pantalla y kurt los siguió… y por fin lo vio.

Ahí estaba… ahí estaba el causante de su malestares, ahí estaba ese pequeño bebe.

- Veamos, efectivamente tienes dos meses. Tu bebe mide alrededor de 4 centímetros – comenzó a hablar la doctora mientras señalaba la pantalla – y debería pesar alrededor de 5 gr si no es que es menos. – comento.

- Ese sonido es...– pregunto viendo la pantalla.

- Es el latido de su corazón, su corazón late….

- Ciento cincuenta veces por minuto –completo la frase Rachel. Kurt miro miro a su amiga molesto.

- Si, así es - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Alguna ves podre completar una oración? - le pregunto, ellas lo ignoraron.

Kurt observaba esa serie de puntos que formaban el _bebe_. La doctora capturo una foto de pantalla y retiro el transductor del vientre de Kurt. Le extendió una servilleta para quitarse el gel.

- Entonces Kurt, tienes dos meses justos – comento ella, marcando algo en la computadora - ¿Quieres una foto? – pregunto. Kurt no respondió, pero Rachel asintió rápidamente. Ella la imprimió.

Kurt se levanto y se fue a cambiar. Rachel tomo emocionada la copia de la foto y la miro enternecida. Kurt salió cambiado y dejo la bata en la camilla.

- Toma asiento, kurt… ahora necesito saber que síntomas has tenido – pregunto ella, acomodándose los lentes.

- Ha... pues, eh estado demasiado mareado y nauseas, vomito y muy cansado – hablo haciendo gestos de desagrado con su rostro. Ella anoto.

- ¿Algo más? – Pregunto.

- Cambios de humor – dijo Rachel y Kurt la miro alzando una ceja. – es verdad, ni tú te aguantas – se justifico.

- Bueno Kurt, son síntomas normales, y como estas a mitad del primer trimestre dentro de poco desaparecerán – comento ella, ahora mirándolo – pero mientras eso pasa, te recetare algo para combatir las nauseas. Eh notado que estas demasiado delgado. Debes tomar leche, mucha leche... Te recetare unas vitaminas, ácido fólico y un par de pastillas que te ayudaran con las nauseas y mareos. – termino, sacando un formulario y escribiéndolo. Kurt asintió – ¿Alguna pregunta? -

- Si – dijo Kurt – yo estoy en el coro de mi escuela, y en pocas semanas serán los locales. ¿No abra problema en que participe? – pregunto temeroso. - No quiero dejar de asistir al coro - agrego.

- Si eso no supone una situación de estrés para ti, no hay problema. Veras el bebe percibe todo lo que tú sientes, así que intenta estar relajado y tranquilo lo mas que puedas. Evita situaciones de estrés, de enojo y tristeza. – hablo. – tienes que cuidarlo. – puntualizo señalando su estomago. Arranco la hoja del formulario, la firmo y se la entrego a Kurt

- Gracias – dijo Kurt y tomo el papel y lo leyó.

- Fue un placer – le tendió la mano y kurt la tomo. – Te espero dentro de…- calculo -… cuatro semanas- dijo. Kurt asintió y Rachel se despidió y salió detrás de kurt.

- ¿Quieres la foto? – Le pregunto rachel emocionada. Kurt negó

- Quédatela si quieres, en casa podrían verla – comento mirando hacia la salida. Rachel lo miro extrañada.

- Es tu hijo –

- Yo no pedí esa foto, fuiste tú… guárdala, yo tendré como 80 ultrasonidos mas – dijo molesto y fue directo al auto.

Rachel se quedo ahí, en la puerta de la clínica…. Desconociendo a la persona que intentaba abrir su auto.

/

Habían pasado por la farmacia más cercana que encontraron y compraron todo lo que les había indicado.

Kurt no quería pensar. Pero las emociones vividas ese día, no se lo permitieron.

Se sentía aliviado porque al menos el bebe estaba bien; pero al margen de eso pensaba en su madre ¿Que hubiera dicho su madre al respecto? Y por primera vez, kurt agradeció que su madre hubiera fallecido, así evitaría ver el desastre en la que había convertido su vida. Por otro lado estaba su padre, su padre que siempre lo había apoyado y había estado ahí para el ¿Que dirá? Kurt definitivamente no quería pensar.

Rachel se estaciono justo en frente de la casa de Kurt. El contratenor agarro fuertemente el bolso con sus brazos, adentro estaba todo lo que habían comprado. Rachel lo miro.

- Debes estar tranquilo, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora – recordó. Kurt asintió. - ¿Iras a la escuela mañana verdad? – pregunto apoyándose en el volante.

- Si, no puedo quedarme en casa – respondió acomodando su bolso y besando la mejilla de Rachel –Gracias – agradeció. Ella sonrió halagada.

- Para eso estamos los amigos – dijo bajando del auto. Kurt la miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto.

- Eh pasado toda la tarde contigo, necesito ver a mi novio por lo menos unos minutos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Kurt sonrió, su amiga no cambiaría.

/

Entraron a la casa y escucho ruidos en la cocina. Kurt subió las escaleras a su habitación y Rachel se dirigió a la cocina. Finn ponía la mesa mientras Carole preparaba una ensalada. El mariscal al ver a su novia corrió a abrazarla, provocando que casi voltee un plato al suelo.

- Finn – regaño su madre y miro a los adolescentes – Buenas noches Rachel. –Saludo.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Hummel – saludo ella. Carole la miro divertida.

- Dime Carole, querida… Sra me hace quedar vieja y apenas cumpliré 30 – dijo sonriendo.

- Mama tienes como 50 años – dijo Finn incomodo. Ella abrió la boca indignada.

- 39– dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- 42 cariño – dijo Burt entrando a la cocina, con un trapo en sus manos limpiándose las manos. Abrazo a carole por la cintura, y beso su mejilla.

- … y bien llevados – dijo sonriendo. Rachel sonrió ante la escena - ¿ Y kurt?- pregunto

- Subió a su cuarto- dijo Rachel. Burt asintió.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – pregunto Burt, poniendo los cubiertos.

- Ham… – dudo Rachel – claro, solo aviso a mis padres – dijo sacando su celular. Finn la abrazo y la llevo a la sala para hablar más tranquilos. Burt y Carole sonriendo. _ Adolescentes_ dijeron al unísono.

/

Kurt llego a su habitación y se dedico a acomodar un poco .Tenia que pensar en otra cosa, además de que su cuarto no estaba muy limpio que digamos; pues en estos días no había tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo aunque si vamos a lo cierto no había tenido muchas ganas tampoco. Tomo la bolsa con los medicamentos y lo guardo en el fondo de su guardarropa.

- La cena esta lista – hablo Rachel detrás de la puerta. Kurt abrió la puerta invitándola a la pasar – ¿guardaste todo? – susurro. Kurt asintió.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Finn que hicimos en la tarde? – pregunto tendiendo su cama.

- Oh… solo que vimos unos musicales – contesto no poniendo mucha importancia – Vamos a cenar, Carole preparo una carne que se ve exquisita – comento frotándose el estomago. Kurt hizo un gesto de desagrado con su nariz. – Recuerda lo que dijo, debes alimentarte bien – le recordó.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Desde que había terminado con Blaine, nunca se había sentido más cómodo y tranquilo en su vida. Ver esa carne esperándole, le despertó ferozmente el apetito. Había degustado de esa deliciosa carne con nuevas ganas y hasta se había servido un poco más. Finn hablo sobre los entrenamientos y Carole le recordaba que no hablara con la boca llena. Kurt se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la cena familiar.

- A Kurt le ofrecieron hacer un solo en las locales – comento Finn, mientras bebía un vaso de coca cola_. Bueno quizás no podía disfrutar tanto de la cena_ pensó Kurt. Burt lo miro sorprendió.

- Eso es fantástico, Kurt – felicito a su hijo. Este solo sonrió por compromiso, pero no hablo. – No te ves feliz – dijo Burt.

- Oh no, lo estoy… solo que no creo que sea el momento adecuado – se excuso Kurt intentando sonreír. Rachel podía sentir la tensión con la que kurt hablaba.

- Pero es una gran oportunidad – dijo Carole.

- Lo sé… pero nunca eh cantado un solo en una competencia, puedo echarlo a perder – se limito a decir mientras comía un gran trozo de carne.

- Para todo hay una primera vez hijo – animo burt. – A mi me encantaría que cantaras en las locales – comento cortando su carne.

_Oh papa si tan solo supieras _pensó Kurt. Ver a su papa contento por la oportunidad de su hijo, no hizo otra cosa que romper el corazón de Kurt. No podía imaginar la decepción de su padre cuando se enterara de porque no podía aceptar ese solo. Kurt solo se limito a asentir y dar por terminado el asunto.

Más tarde Rachel se despidió y Finn, la acompaño hasta el auto, Kurt dio las buenas noches a sus padres y subió nuevamente a su cuarto.

_Debía hablar con Blaine._

/

**Ok, mátenme. **

**Mañana tardare un par de horas en subir el capitulo; si no es que lo suba el sábado por la mañana. El día viernes 20/10 tendré un día muuuy movido entre unas cosas así que eso me imposibilita subir el capitulo a tiempo. Si logro llegar consiente a las 12 am, subiré el capitulo. **

**Gracias por comprender, los veo en el próximo capítulo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, es que estuve todo el dia en la calle… ni tiempo de volver a casa tuve. Aunque, en esos pequeños descansos que tenia sacaba mi cuaderno y continuaba escribiendo; eso es lo bueno.**

**Y además de bueno, estoy muy contenta y muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Me levante tipo 7 am y vi que tenia 19 comentarios – los cuales siempre estoy dispuesta a leer y responder muy contenta – y cuando pude entrar desde mi celular vi que habían subido a 31 y me quede O_O. GRACIAS POR ESO!**

**Asi que ahora con toda la energía que me acompaña responderé a sus comentarios:**

**momohn27: Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar primero que nada. Si, Kurt está pasando por muchas cosas últimamente y Blaine… bueno, Blaine aparecerá dentro de poco, no se me desesperen por favor **** Disfruta de este capítulo.**

**Airam Anemix: Hola, créeme también quiero llegar a esa parte. Gracias por comentar, y disfruta del capítulo.**

**Guest : Vaya que curioso, Finn y Rachel si bien no es una de las parejas más importantes en el fic – la única es Klaine – creo que más adelante habrá un poco de ellos. No te preocupes, gracias por comentar.**

**Alexa-Angel**** : La personalidad de kurt es algo que me gusta bastante, sobre todo porque es muy parecido a mí en ciertas ocasiones. Y respecto a dejar fáciles o difíciles las cosas a Blaine, ya lo veras. Creo que estarás satisfecha, muchos los estarán. Tomare en cuenta, el momento Furt.**

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson**** : ¿Manera natural? WOW! Gracias, la verdad les digo que al principio me costó abordar el tema, porque si vamos a lo cierto no es algo normal. Tuve que sentarme a leer muchas historias relacionadas para ver y ayudarme a escribirlo; así que te agradezco eso porque me dice que estoy haciendo bien las cosas.**

**Anne**** : Tenía que dejarlo ahí cariño, tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poquito. Jajaja No pienso abandonar la historia, no sé que me saldrá más adelante quizás no pueda actualizar diariamente o tal vez sí, pero de algo estoy segura y es que no abandonare el fic. **

**Klainefiction**** : Sera una explosión que adoraras leer. ;) Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Marina****: Oh por dios, no sabía que podía causar ese efecto. Espero que la boleta medica no llegue demasiado alta, porque al ritmo que vamos explotara más que tus ovarios. Me alegra que te guste, me pone sumamente feliz. Disfruta del capítulo. Y ya le dije a mi madre que ponga maderas en las ventanas, por las dudas quieran lincharme. Okno, JAJAJAA.**

**Vane: Vane, aquí está tú capitulo. Respira, y léelo tranquila. Gracias por comentar: D **

**Marissa Mallette**** : Lo sé, kurt esta demasiado INSOPORTABLE! Pero a mí me encanta así ¿sabías? Todas esperamos ansiosa el regreso de Blaine, ya falta poco. No desesperen.**

**Melisa360**** : Es verdad kurt, deberá sacrificar algunas cosas. Ya veremos que sucede. Disfruta del capítulo.**

**AlexaColfer: Trata de no pensar en eso, sería muy cruel. Blaine esta a la vuelta de la esquina en regresar, solo tenemos que esperar. Gracias por comentar alexa.**

**Uf! Me emocione, tantos comentarios *-*. Bueno ya no pienso detenerlos mas, nos leemos abajo.**

***/**

Esa noche no durmió pensando en cómo le diría a Blaine que iban a ser padres, y como este iba a reaccionar. ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Y si no se quería hacer cargo? Kurt pensó en millones de cosas que podrían pasar, pero intento convencerse de que nada de su sucedería si él no le hablaba sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Alrededor de las 2 am, apago la luz que estaba en su mesa de noche y cayó en un intranquilo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con nauseas en su estomago. Se tomo la cabeza recordando que había olvidado tomar las patillas ayer. _Vaya idiota _se recrimino. Se levanto de la cama y fue directo a su guardarropa a sacar un par de pastillas. Fue hasta el baño, y luego de lavarse los dientes se las tomo.

Desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazo, pensó que la ropa comenzaba a sentirse ajustada. Y lo era, solo que con todo el estrés no se había dado cuenta. Busco unos pantalones mucho menos ceñidos que los que acostumbraba usar, y una chaqueta de algodón liviana. Parecía vestido para ir al campo, en lugar de a la escuela… pero tenía que disimular su - ahora que se observaba bien – repentino aumento de peso.

Bajo a la cocina a desayunar, e intentando evitar que el ahora desagradable olor a café le provoque más nauseas. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y lo bebió en un segundo.

Intentar despertar a Finn antes de las 8 am era una completa utopía para Kurt. Así que simplemente se limito a acomodar sus cosas. Cuando el reloj marco las 8.30 am, kurt suspiro esperando que el alboroto matutino comenzara.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y un todavía adormilado Finn salió por ella poniéndose su campera. Bajo rápidamente a la sala y vio a Kurt listo esperándolo. El mariscal suspiro molesto, se miro al espejo y se acomodo con las manos el cabello. Se sirvió una taza de café y mientras lo bebía a grandes sorbos preparaba su mochila.

- ¿Porque no me despertaste? – pregunto cerrando su mochila. Kurt sonrió divertido.

- … y perderme este grandioso espectáculo…? – comenzó diciendo kurt.

- ¡CALLATE! – grito Finn, tomo las llaves del auto y salió seguido de un divertido Kurt. Tal vez el día de hoy no iba a ser tan malo… solo tal vez.

*/

Francés era en definitiva la materia favorita de Kurt. Francia y su extravagante idioma era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban. Además de que el idioma se le hizo terriblemente fácil de aprender y que en su boleta de calificaciones sea justamente esta asignatura donde tuviera su nota más alta.

Siempre procuraba sentarse bien adelante, cerca del profesor para no perder ningún detalle de su clase, y hoy, por más que casi se sienta al lado del escritorio del profesor Bonnet, no pudo evitar distraerse.

Su situación no podía pedir menos, hoy debía hablar si o si con Blaine…no podía seguir ocultándolo. No cuando el tiempo corre.

_¿Señor Hummel? _Escucho Kurt. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus ojos, y su respiración se había tranquilizado. No podía ser, se había quedado dormido en su clase de francés.

- Sr. Hummel – golpeo el profesor Bonnet sobre el pupitre del alumno. Kurt se sobre salto en su silla y se refregó sus ojos. – Deje de dormir y ponga atención a la clase – reprendió extrañado. Hummel siempre había sido de sus alumnos favoritos.

- Lo siento, profesor. – se lamento Kurt. - ¿Me hablaba? – pregunto.

- Le estaba diciendo que lea el párrafo ocho – dijo caminando por la clase.

Kurt acerco su libro y busco el párrafo ocho.

_- Un mystère c'est la plus profonde…_- comenzó a leer Kurt. El profesor hizo un gesto de molestia. Cerró el libro de golpe.

- Ese párrafo no, Hummel… hemos pasado esa hoja hace 20 minutos. – espeto molesto. Kurt se encogió en su silla sintiéndose cada vez más indefenso. Pasó la hoja y volvió a buscar el párrafo ocho, lo encontró.

_- La société est divisée en deux classes__…-_ volvió a empezar kurt, esperando no haberse equivocado nuevamente. Al no ser interrumpido nuevamente, continuo leyendo.

El timbre nunca fue tan esperado por kurt. Luego de haber sido avergonzado frente a toda la clase por quedarse dormido, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí. Guardo su libro en su bolso y cuando se disponía a salir el profesor lo llamo. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa en el rostro, dio media vuelta y enfrento al profesor.

- ¿Qué sucedió hoy, kurt? – pregunto el profesor extrañado. Kurt tartamudeo incomodo.

- No… no eh estado durmiendo bien, señor – se justifico. El profesor asintió.

- Entiendo, pero que no se haga costumbre… eres uno de mis mejores alumnos – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sé, señor… no volverá a suceder – y con esa última frase, abandono la habitación.

Kurt busco un aula vacía para poder llamar a Blaine. Se encargo de que la sala estuviera lo bastante lejos para que nadie lo escuchara o pasara justo por ese lugar. El auditorio fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Caminar por el escenario completamente solo lo hizo darse cuenta de cuán grande era el lugar. Siempre había estado con el coro presente, pero estar ahí solo con la compañía del silencio lo hacía sentirse pequeño, en un lugar tan grande.

Se sentó en los bordes del escenario, y saco su celular. Sonrió con pena; aun tenía la última foto que Blaine y él se había sacado en su último paseo… el zoológico.

No necesito buscar en su agenda el número de Blaine, era su ex novio, por favor se lo sabía de memoria. Lo marco rápidamente y espero, nervioso.

La llamada había entrado, lo que significaba que él debía responder… en cualquier momento.

Luego del cuarto timbrado, salto el buzón de voz.

_"Hola soy Blaine, como veras no puedo responderte en este momento así que déjame un mensaje después del tono. Gracias"_

Kurt sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

_Bip _ se escucho. Kurt se tenso y respiro, debía hablar.

- Hola… soy yo, Kurt – comenzaba respirar agitado – sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y aun no entiendo porque pero…. Necesito hablar contigo. Tiene que ver con nosotros, pero no como pareja, es decir, si pero… – kurt se tomo la cabeza intentando serenarse –…es complicado, así que cuando escuches este mensaje comunícate conmigo, es vital que hablemos. – Kurt corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono al lado suyo; rogando internamente porque Blaine escuche el mensaje.

Después de haber dejado el mensaje a Blaine decidió no ir a la cafetería a almorzar, luego de la comida tenían ensayo con el coro; así que prefirió recostarse ahí y esperar. Además de que había guardado esta mañana dos barras de cereales en su bolso, si posiblemente no era una comida muy adecuada para alguien que esperaba un bebe pero era solo por ese momento, y por hoy.

Luego de comerse las barras de cereal, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Ya se había quedado dormido en la clase de francés, no podía dormir ahora. Pero revisando su celular vio que aun quedaban casi 50 minutos para que el ensayo con el club comenzara; así que acomodo su bolso a la altura de la cabeza y se recostó en el escenario… seguro podría dormir hasta que vengan.

Sintió que lo movían suavemente por un segundo, e intento no prestarle atención; pero luego una mano comenzó a recorrer su pierna lentamente hasta llegar hasta su vientre. Kurt se tenso, instintivamente puso las manos sobre su estomago y abrió los ojos.

Las todavía borrosas caras de Finn, Sam, Puck y Artie aparecían sobre él.

- ¿Tomando una siesta kurt? – hablo Sam riéndose. Kurt se sentó sonrojado. Puck y Finn acompañaron a Sam con la risa, mientras que Artie simplemente lo miraba comprensivo.

- Lo sé amigo, a mi también a veces me da bastante sueño – comento moviendo su silla. Kurt resoplo.

- Yo no tenía sueño, simplemente me recosté y me dormí. Nada mas – contesto y se levanto. Tomo su bolso, y saco su celular.

- Aun faltaban 20 minutos para que el timbre sonara. ¿Porque se habían venido tan temprano? Luego vio a Mike Chang poner un CD en el reproductor MP3 y lo comprendió.

- Los chicos vamos a practicar un poco antes de que las insoportables lleguen – dijo Puck. Kurt solo blanqueo los ojos.

- Necesito ayuda para mejorar mis pasos – secundo Finn estirándose un poco.

- Tú necesitas ayuda con TODOS tus pasos, Finn – respondió Kurt, bajando del escenario y sentándose en las butacas. El no necesitaba ayuda, sabia cada uno de sus movimientos, y como su energía era limitada prefería gastarla en el tiempo adecuado.

Si había dicho que observar el "intento" de baile de los chicos no era divertido, entonces había mentido. Llevaban 10 minutos intentando hacer los primeros pasos pero tanto Finn como Puck tenían algunos problemas.

La coordinación era algo que kurt siempre había admitido, y es que solo la llevaban las mujeres. Los hombres simplemente se ubican alrededor de ellas para seguirlas; todos a excepción de Mike… quien ya sabemos, baila mucho mejor que todo el club junto.

Realmente kurt, admiraba la paciencia que Mike les tenia.

El tiempo transcurrió y a pesar de que la coreografía no había avanzado mucho, por lo menos el comienzo estaba más o menos prolijo. Las chicas ingresaron al auditorio hablando tan ruidosamente como siempre aturdiendo a todos en el lugar.

Rachel miro a kurt y lo saludo desde el escenario, quien respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

- Chicos, como estan – saludo Sr Schue. Todo el coro se sentó en las butacas mientras que el profesor se paraba en frente de ellos. – Kurt, ¿pensaste en la propuesta? – pregunto mirándolo. Kurt respiro.

Ni siquiera se había acordado de ello desde la noche anterior. Todos los chicos estaban esperando su respuesta.

- Sr. Yo…- no sabía que decir - ¿Esta seguro que ese solo es acorde conmigo? - pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

- Por supuesto, en cuanto lo escuche pensé en ti inmediatamente – contesto Sr. Schue sonriendo. - ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – volvió a preguntar.

Kurt se sentía entre la espada y la pared, o más bien entre el Sr. Schue y sus compañeros. Un Débil "si" salió de sus labios y solo eso basto para que todos lo abrazaran y lo felicitaran. El Sr. Schue sonrió contento.

Sin más, el ensayo dio inicio. Todo el día de hoy parecía tener una energía especial. No se sentía mal por haber aceptado el solo, él sabía que podía hacerlo. De pronto se sorprendió ansioso de que su parte comenzara a ser ensayada.

*/

Carole nunca se quejaba de los quehaceres de su casa. Más bien le agradaban, la hacían distraerse y ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo. No era extraño que un día llegaran sus hijos y encontraran las cosas cambiadas de lugar; ella siempre modificaba las cosas con la excusa de que _"ver siempre lo mismo es aburrido"_.

Lavar la ropa sin embargo no era santo de su devoción, ella consideraba que cada uno debía mantener su ropa limpia y planchada. Excepto su esposo, de él se encargaba ella.

Pero hablarle a Finn sobre ropa limpia en una sola oración es hablar con las paredes. Tomo un cesto vacio que se encontraba en el sótano y fue directo a la habitación del mariscal. Ya conocía la pieza de su hijo, y siempre era un completo desastre. Ropa por aquí, medias por allá. Nada guardado en su lugar.

Con renovaba paciencia comenzó a levantar la ropa esparcida en el piso, y guardando la sucia en el cesto. Abrió las ventanas para que un poco de sol y aire limpiaran el ambiente. Luego de 15 minutos la habitación se veía más o menos habitable, Carole sonrió.

Ir a la habitación de Kurt cuando él no estaba no era algo que hacía con frecuencia, el contratenor siempre había sido muy ordenado y limpio. Nunca requirió que ella ordenara ni lavara nada. Pero ya estaba ahí, con un cesto lleno de la ropa sucia de Finn, no estaría de más revisar si había algo que lavar ahí también.

Como lo imagino, su habitación estaba ordenada. Las ventanas habían sido abiertas iluminando el lugar. Carole bajo el cesto de ropa y comenzó a revisar si había algo que lavar.

Se agacho debajo de la cama y encontró varias cajas de zapatos abiertas. Las tomo y acomodando los zapatos dentro de ella, cerro la caja dispuesto a devolverla a su lugar. Miro en la parte de arriba de su armario y tomo una silla. No entendía la manía de kurt de guardar todo en cajas y en lo alto, pero tampoco iba contradecirle. Con algo de miedo a caerse se subió en la silla, y abriendo el armario acomodo las cajas.

Cuando intento cerrar la puerta del armario, noto que algo se lo impedía. La manija de un bolso colgaba hacia fuera frenando que la puerta hiciera contacto con la cerradura. Al intentar acomodarlo, una de las cajas de atrás se movió provocando que el bolso cayera libremente hacia el suelo. Carole, suspiro.

_Perfecto_ pensó. Se bajo con cuidado de la silla y tomo el bolso bruscamente, sin notar que una pequeña caja había caído con el movimiento. Subió nuevamente a la silla y guardo cuidadosamente el bolso, la puerta cerró finalmente.

Al bajar, lo hizo con cuidado y sin mirar hacia abajo. Siento que al tocar el piso, había algo debajo de sus pies. Miro hacia abajo.

Una cajita de color blanco y rosado estaba aplastada debajo de su pie. Se agacho y la tomo, abriendo la boca impresionada.

_Prueba de embarazo_ rezaba en la tapa delantera. Carole se llevo las manos a la boca y rápidamente miro a todos lados. Fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio y la cerro de golpe.

Se sento en la cama y abrió la caja, adentro había un pequeño papel con las instrucciones y un palito delgado y largo. Carole lo tomo con las manos temblorosas mientras lo sacaba. _ Positivo _decía justo en medio, junto a una cara feliz. Sintió marearse.

_¿De quién era esa prueba? ¿Kurt?_

Inmediatamente volvió a abrir la puerta del armario y saco nuevamente el bolso, lo abrió con cuidado y descubrió una segunda caja dentro. Idéntica a la anterior y con el mismo resultado: _positivo. _

Carole dejo el bolso en la cama de Kurt, y guardo las pruebas dentro del mismo. Tomo el cesto y salió de la habitación

Kurt tenía mucho que explicarle cuando regresara.

*/

**O_O Creo que la pava está comenzando a hervir. Solo intenten no quemarse eh? **

**Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios que me llenan el alma. Solo intenten no matarme aunque sé que lo merezco. Mañana domingo actualizare como siempre por la noche, y nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer. **

**Nos leemos el domingo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo siete. Creo que quedaran satisfechos, estoy cumpliendo a sus pedidos. Lo colgué antes de tiempo, porque ya comenzaron los Emmy's y quiero ver el homenaje a Cory:)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS 44 COMENTARIOS! Y POR SUS 9 FAVORITOS! SON LO MAS PARA MI xD GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**Las cosas a partir de aquí, comenzaran a provocarnos taquicardia si no es que algunos ya la tuvieron **

**Si quieres contactarte conmigo por cualquier duda; publicare mi facebook al final del capitulo. Avisen quienes son así sepa y no rechace el mensaje o la solicitud.**

**Bueno, no pienso detenerlos mas. A LEER SE DIJO!**

*/

Blaine no había respondido al mensaje, ni a ese ni a los otros dos que le dejo en el buzón de voz.

Cuando el ensayo termino, solo pensaba en regresar a casa, darse un baño y descansar.

Finn le dio las llaves del auto antes de salir de la escuela; tenía una cita con Rachel.

- Sabes podría apostar mi mano derecha que no es una película precisamente lo que irán a ver – comento Mercedes, llegando al estacionamiento. Kurt la miro sonriendo.

- ¿Tú crees? Rachel parece muy controladora – comento observándolos alejarse en el auto.

- Lo creo 100%. Si esos dos aun no han estado juntos, créeme pasara muy pronto –determino. El muchacho rio divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Pregunto Kurt cuando abría su auto. Mercedes negó.

- Sam y yo iremos a cenar - dijo Mercedes.

- … seguro que van precisamente a cenar…? - Pregunto.

- Oh… cállate – golpeo su hombro suavemente, Sam se acercaba hacia ellos – maneja con cuidado, cuídate – le hablo.

- Gracias y tu también cuídate… no querrás acabar como yo – murmuro despacio, apretando el acelerador del auto.

Al llegar a casa, Kurt entro silenciosamente y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Carole quien había sentido cerrar la puerta, apago la hornalla donde cocinaba un estofado y subió a la habitación del adolescente.

El contratenor, entro rápidamente a su habitación y dejo su bolso en su cama… junto a otro bolso que no recordaba haber dejado ahí. Se debo en seco, de repente aterrado.

- Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar, kurt – hablo seriamente Carole parada en la entrada a la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿husmeaste entre mis cosas? – pregunto Kurt, mirándola molesto.

- No… es decir, si pero no intencionalmente – se excuso carole. – Estaba recogiendo ropa para lavar, ese bolso se cayó desde arriba – hablo rápidamente. No iba a decir que ella misma había abierto el mueble.

- Siempre te dije que no necesitaba que laves mi ropa – le espeto, sentándose en la cama. Carole lo miro furiosa.

- Oye, en esta charla yo debo reprenderte a ti, no tu a mi – dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta - ¿Son tuyas esas pruebas? – pregunto señalando el bolso. Kurt agacho la cabeza. -¡Kurt! – Grito impaciente.

- Si… ¡Si son mis pruebas!¿de acuerdo? – grito harto de la situación. Se tomo el cabello cansado. Lo único que quería era llegar y poder descansar, solo eso.

- ¿De acuerdo? – dijo carole anonada. – Kurt ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado, aflojando su duro semblante. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

- No sé, no sé que estoy diciendo o haciendo… hace días que no se que hacer con mi vida – murmuro.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunto acariciando su cabello. Kurt suspiro.

- Me entere hace unos días… yo… nunca pensé que mis malestares eran debido a esto – señalo su vientre – simplemente no lo pensé – termino.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? –

- No sé, antes quería ver que iba a hacer – comento. Carole lo miro seria.

- ¿Qué harás? … no estarás pensando en eso ¿verdad? – la mirada que Carole le dirigió a Kurt, hizo que se le congelara la sangre. ¿En verdad había pensado eso?

- NO! Yo nunca haría algo así, jamás – dijo alterado. Carole respiro tranquila. – Solo quería saber que iba a hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

- ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? – Kurt se froto la frente, Carole y sus preguntas estaban comenzando a agobiarlo, quería terminar esta plática lo antes posible.

- Dos…dos meses – murmuro mirando al suelo.

El hecho de que Carole supiera la verdad de alguna manera tranquilizaba a Kurt; lo que no lo tranquilizaba era que su padre se enterara. No soportaría ver la decepción aparecer en sus ojos, no por culpa suya. Tuvo que rogarle a Carole para que no mencionara el tema a su padre, y que le permitirá decírselo el mismo. Ella accedió comprensiva, no sin antes recordarle que debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

El contratenor agradeció que ella no preguntara por Blaine, el líder de los Warbler no había respondido a ningún mensaje y eso comenzaba a inquietar a kurt.

*/

El viernes llego provocando un gran alivio en la mente de Kurt. Iba a pasar dos días acostado en su cama, haciendo absolutamente nada… excepto dormir.

Las clases fueron amenas entendidas por Kurt, quien intentaba no dormirse entre cada explicación. Lo cierto era que Kurt no había ido a la escuela ese día con intención de atender a la clase, él quería ensayar, ensayar su solo. Sonrió con entusiasmo, miro su reloj. Solo quedaban 30 minutos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, kurt dio un pequeño salto de excitación. Tomo rápidamente sus libros y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Guardo rápidamente en su casillero y corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían llego al auditorio.

El Sr. Schue ya se encontraba ahí.

- Kurt – saludo el profesor, mientras anotaba en su cuaderno. Kurt dejo su bolso sobre el piano ubicado a un costado del escenario y se apoyo sobre el mismo.

- Llegando temprano – comento. El profesor asintió.

- Quería preparar todo antes que vinieran – respondió - ¿Quieres leer la canción? – Le pregunto. Kurt sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

Will, saco de su bolso una pequeña carpeta con varias hojas dentro, la vio con cuidado y luego de revolver un poco las mismas, selecciono una entregándosela a kurt.

_¿ Dear Darlin? _Kurt levanto una ceja. El Sr. Schue lo observo y sonrió de medio lado.

- Sé que te gustara cantar esta canción – dijo – y no me agradezcas – le pidió.

- ¿Porque quiere que la cante? – pregunto interesado y extrañado. Schuester suspiro.

- Sabes kurt, a pesar de que este coro es para divertimos y competir con otros coros, también somos unas familia. Una familia que lucha unida y por un solo fin, y si algún integrante de la familia está mal nuestro deber es ayudarlo… y hoy te ayudaremos a ti – hablo claro, tomando un brazo de kurt.

- Yo…- kurt sentía su boca seca, y por más que intentara formular un agradecimiento, nada salía – es buena la canción – comento, intentando cambiar el tema.

- Sé que lo es, y sé que ayudara a decir lo que no quieres que sepamos – respondió. Kurt se tenso y lo miro. Will sonrió –llevamos dos años en el coro y en todo este tiempo eh aprendido a conocer a cada uno de ustedes, como son sus actitudes, cuando están bien y cuando no… y sé que ocultas algo, pero no puedo obligarte a que digas lo que es; pero si esta canción de alguna forma hace que liberes un poco… entonces, la tarea está cumplida. Kurt, sé que soy tu profesor pero jamás olvides que también soy tu amigo – le golpea suavemente la espalda.

El contratenor sintió sus pies aflojarse y sus ojos anegarse en lagrimas. A pesar de estas recibiendo apoyo, jamás pensó que su profesor aun si saberlo, ya lo estaba apoyando.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Schue…. – agradeció abrazándolo.

- Te lucieras con esta canción… tu nos llevaras a las regionales – bramo entusiasmado. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

*/

A Sam le encantaba la libertad que su padre le brindaba. Después de haber pasado casi todo el año paso con problemas financieros estar estables por el momento era tranquilidad para el rubio adolescente.

Y cuando hablaba de tranquilidad, hablaba de subirse a su nuevo auto – regalo de su padre – y manejar por la ciudad. Sam adoraba los autos, manejarlos a toda velocidad con la música fuerte y el viento moviendo tu cabello; era una sensación indescriptible que el muchacho adoraba sentir.

Los sábados eran sus días preferidos, sin escuela, sus hermanos en casa de sus amigos, sus padres descansando. Era el tiempo perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta.

La tarde era simplemente maravillosa, el sol resplandecía en lo alto a pesar de ser otoño, y a pesar de que el aire frio recorría el lugar, el toque del sol lo volvía cálido haciéndolo reconfortable.

Encendió su auto, y poniendo un CD's de los Beatles, apretó el acelerador.

Había mas personas de las que acostumbraban ver los fines de semana, y es que como día sábado y con un extraño clima primaveral era el momento perfecto para que algunas familias hicieran un picnic o salieran a acampar.

Westerville no quedaba muy lejos de Lima, y es hasta donde siempre Sam se animo a manejar.

Al llegar al lugar, fue directamente a la plaza principal… había un parque hermoso en el cual le encantaba recostarse hasta quedarse dormido. En la pequeña plaza no había demasiadas personas, pero las pocas que había se habían dedicado a pasar un día familiar.

Estaciono su auto, y bajando su chaqueta comenzó a caminar por el lugar. En la esquina del parque había un pequeño puesto de peluches donde el dueño siempre te convencía de que le compraras uno. Sam sonrió, pensando en Mercedes y en cuanto adoraría uno de esos peluches; sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a comprar uno.

- Buenas tardes, joven - saludo sonriente el vendedor. Sam le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo amablemente observando los peluches - ¿Cual prefieres? – le pregunto.

- Es para mi novia – respondió. El hombre se sonrojo y asintió.

- Si fuera mi novia a la que le regalaría un peluche, yo escogería este – dijo sacando del estante más alto un hermoso oso color café, el peluche tenía en su pecho un corazón con la palabra _"I love you"_ y una rosa artificial en su mano. El oso era simplemente adorable.

- Lo quiero. ¿Cuánto es? – Le pregunto. El hombre sonrió envolviéndole el regalo, mientras Sam le pasaba el dinero. Le entrego el obsequio – Muchas Gracias – agradeció.

A ti, muchacho. Espero que a tu novia le guste – le dijo, y lo despidió con su mano en alto.

Sam comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la plaza con varias mujeres mirando su regalo; _ quizás debí dejarlo en el auto _– pensó. Y ante este pensamiento, dio media vuelta para regresar hasta su auto.

Abrió su auto y coloco el oso en la parte trasera; cuando se disponía a guardar su llave una pequeña imagen o más bien una pequeña persona lo distrajo de la acción.

Estaba sentado recostado en un enorme roble, en sus piernas tenía un libro que según Sam podría ir por la mitad, lentamente pasaba las hojas sin detenerse a leerlo. No podía creerlo. ¿Realmente era él? La persona giro su rostro distraído y a Sam se le escaparon las llaves del auto. No podía ser, era _Blaine_.

*/

**Bueno, primer vistazo de nuestro querido Blaine. Aunque sea de lejos, pero ya esta de nuevo.**

**Mi facebook es: /RMariana26**

**Entro bastante seguido por no decir que vivo conectada :)**

**Buena semana para todos, mañana subo el próximo capitulo. **

**ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; algunas ya estamos más aliviadas por la pequeña pero no por eso menos representativa aparición de Blaine. **

**Ahora responderé algunos comentarios:**

**Gabriela Cruz**** : BIENVENIDA! BIENVENIDA! Me alegra mucho que te guste el Fic, trabajo duro para que sea de su agrado. En cuanto a tu pregunta: voy a decirte lo mismo que les dije al resto: no puedo decir nada. Mis labios están sellados y cosidos con tanza ( ya exagere). **

**Marina: Chica, me asustas eh? Creo que tendré que irme a vivir por las montañas si así evito que me mates. Aunque no lo hagas ahora, porque no podría terminar el fic… hazlo después: D No sé cuantas veces hayas dejado un mensaje, pero este es el segundo que veo de ti. Asi que para no, no estaban censurados… y si lo censuro ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? Haha, disfruta el capitulo.**

**Klainefiction**** : Dios, cuantas amenazas! Pero como le explique a Marina, traigan bombas, coetes, y todo lo que se les ocurra después del fic… asi ustedes habrán terminado de leer y yo terminare mi tarea. Me alegra que les encante el fic, y si ya era hora de que Blaine apareciera ¿verdad? **

**Fioreeh-VCC**** : Menos mal entonces que lo subí a tiempo, no podría cargar con un muerto en mi espalda. Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Marissa Mallette**** : De Blaine hay más de lo que quiero admitir, pero de a poco se empieza **

**Melisa360**** : ¿Recapacitar? ¿Porque piensas que tiene que recapacitar? Me interesa tu respuesta melisa, envíame un mensaje privado. Disfruta el capitulo.**

**Airam Anemix**** : Calma tu ansiedad…. Ahora, lee tranquila el capitulo; y luego me dices que tal. Disfrútalo. **

**Roochi03**** : Muchas emociones, entonces ahora reventaras. Disfruta del capítulo.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos a leer: **

***/**

Sam se acerco a Blaine luego de pensarlo unas 50 veces. Camino lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, esperaba no asustarlo.

- Hola – saludo casi susurrando. El joven de cabello rizado levanto la vista, y sus ojos miel se abrieron de _¿sorpresa? _Sam no pudo interpretarlo.

- Hola – respondió, algo aturdido. Sam sonrió, y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿Como estas? – Blaine acepto su mano y se hizo a un lado del roble para invitarlo a sentarse. El rubio acepto. – Es una hermosa tarde. – comento.

Blaine quien miraba al suelo, asintió lentamente. Sam noto el repentino cambio en su rostro, lucia incomodo y preocupado.

- Si te incomodo puedo irme – propuso Sam, al notar temblar a Blaine. Este último negó rápidamente.

- No hace falta, es solo que me sorprendió verte eso es todo – dijo rápidamente cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado. – Estoy bien, ya sabes… disfrutando del fin de semana – admitió.

- Pensé que esa escuela era un internado –

- Lo es, pero los fines de semana nos dejan ir a nuestras cosas… antes prefería quedarme en la escuela pero hoy tuve ganas de venirme, y lo hice – sonrió nostálgico. El rubio pudo notar una sombra de tristeza pasar por sus ojos, pero tan pronto como apareció, se fue.

- Pues todos te extraños en McKinley – comento para variar. Blaine levanto las cejas sorprendido.

- Pensé que todos me odiaban – confeso.

- Oh no, algunos lo hacen… pero el resto te seguimos extrañando – admitió sonriendo de medio lado. – Aun no entendemos que sucedió.

- Gracias, aunque no lo merezca – susurro. – y no quiero hablar sobre eso, no ahora – dijo tomándose la cabeza en señal de molestia.

- Entendemos que no quieras hacerlo, es solo que a todos nos tomo desprevenidos… digo, chico eres el talento personificado y tenerte en el coro nos dio una pequeña ilusión de que podríamos hasta ganar las nacionales – comento ilusionado – pero no le vayas a decir a Rachel que dije eso, me mandaría a freír tortillas – dijo sonriendo.

- No te preocupes… no creo tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con ella, ni de regresar a McKinley, y agradecería si no les dijeras que me viste – pidió.

Bueno, siempre que quieras volver… te esperaremos – animo

- Sam… no volveré, no quiero hacerlo. Como tampoco quiero volver a ver a Kurt o algo relacionado con el – término poniéndose en pie, el sol comenzaba a caer debía volver a casa.

Sam se levanto también; pero al levantar su cabeza, Blaine ya se había ido. Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró entre la multitud. Se volvió a recostar en el árbol cuando su mano choco con algo duro y listo. Bajo su mirada, para descubrir a su mano apoyada en el libro que Blaine había olvidado.

*/

Los domingos para kurt solían ser tranquilos. No hacía nada en especial, si tenía que estudiar, se encerraba en su habitación y estudiaba toda la tarde; si habían quedado en salir, lo hacía pero ese fin de semana no tenía nada planeado.

Aburrido, bajo a la sala con una película en la mano.

Finn estaba recostado en el sillón a lo largo mirando el partido de los domingos, kurt suspiro molesto. Se apresuro y se puso delante del televisor, obstaculizando la vista al mariscal.

- Muévete, no eres transparente – gruño Finn molesto. Kurt frunció el ceño.

- Tiempo muerto, Finn ves todos los domingos el partido….– murmuro molesto mientras ponía la película en el DVD.

- Pero el televisor es...-

-... ¿Tuyo? - le pregunto furioso - ¿¡ Donde esta tu nombre?! A ver.. muéstrame... muéstrame -

- Pero es la final, ¿Que no entiendes? – le grito molesto poniéndose en pie.

- Y esta es una buena película ¿Acaso no entiendes? – le respondió. .- Además veras este maldito partido el resto de la semana, existe internet, te conozco – tomo el control y se ubico donde minutos antes, su hermanastro estaba. Este último agito sus brazos descargando su furia, tomo el viejo sillón de su difunto padre y se sentó a ver la tan aclamada película.

- Al menos dime de qué se trata… - comento más tranquilo.

- Por que debería decírtelo, lo veras ahora –

Si kurt pensó que podía ver una película tranquilo era una buena opción, fue al lugar equivocado. Finn realmente podía comportarse como un niño cuando quería. La película no había ni bien empezado y las quejas de Finn ya habían comenzando. Los subtítulos no eran del agrado del mariscal.

- No puedo con esto hermano, no entiendo nada – Finn se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- Finn, lee los subtítulos no es gran cosa – siguió mirando la película. Unos minutos más pasaron y las quejas se hicieron más notorias.

- Es imposible, o veo la película o leo los subtítulos… ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió el invento? – dijo indigno.

- A alguien que posiblemente haya tenido más cerebro que tú, podrías por favor cerrar tu boca – le pidió molesto. Su hermano agito su mano ignorándolo y mirando la película.

La protagonista era una tremenda estúpida, o eso se encargo de repetir Finn siempre que la veía. Kurt comenzaba a idear un plan que conllevaba encerrar a su hermano en una caja y enviarlo por correo a Suecia.

- Muévete estúpida, el está ahí -. Grito Finn, haciendo sacar a Kurt de sus pensamientos. – Oh, las mujeres son tan inocentes -. Murmuro molesto.

- Finn, ella no puede oírte… y yo tampoco si sigues gritando – Se sentó en el sillón. Al sentarse, la camiseta de kurt se ajusto a su vientre revelando su apenas redondeado vientre.

Finn quien no podía creer que estuviera viendo tremenda película, se recostó en el sillón y en un ademan de acomodarse vio a su hermano. Levanto una ceja divertido.

- Oye hermanito, deberíamos aflojar a las tostadas – comento divertido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunto irritado. Finn señalo su vientre sonriendo. Kurt enrojeció y se aflojo la camisa y cubrió su estomago.

- Has estado ganando peso últimamente – dijo mirando nuevamente la película.

- No pensé que fuera importante – respondió.

- No lo es, solo que bueno… siempre te cuidaste –

- Finn tampoco estoy rodando, ya bajare – dijo cansado.

- No si dejas de comer – Kurt estallo.

- Oh cierras la maldita boca y ves esta película, o …-

-… tranquilo viejo, solo estoy bromando – exclamo sorprendido. Kurt movió la cabeza en señal de molestia, odiaba que le dijera así.

- Puedes perderte tus bromas... –

- Amargado –

- Estúpido –

Insoportable – gruño Finn.

Kurt se levanto enojado, y golpeo la cabeza de Finn y antes de que este se levantara, corrió hacia su habitación. Finn lo miro subir y comenzó a reír, adoraba molestar a su hermano.

- Oh, no vayas a por ahí – grito al ver a la protagonista.

*/

Burt adoraba cocinar hamburguesas. Aunque claro, después de su infarto y de su pequeña visita al hospital tanto Kurt como Carole le habían prohibido volver a comer cosas nada nutritivas. Pero ese domingo las ganas de asar unas buenas hamburguesas lo estaban consumiendo.

- Finn – llamo. El nombrado salió corriendo desde la sala hasta la cocina. Burt buscaba las llaves de la camioneta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- Ve al garaje, saca la parilla… hoy cenaremos hamburguesas – dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta. – Dile a Kurt que te ayude – le palmeo la espalda y se fue a la camioneta. Finn por su propia salud no molestaría a su hermano, a no ser que quiera ganarse otro golpe, y tenia que admitir que su hermano, tenia mano pesada.

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, aun seguía molesto con su estúpido hermano. Abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire, el encierro comenzaba a sofocarlo. Sintió un delicioso olor a carne asada, se asomo a la ventana y vio a su padre asando unas ¿Hamburguesas? Sonrió, tomo sus zapatillas y bajo al patio.

- Huele bien – dijo kurt a modo de saludo

- Gracias – agradeció Burt, mientras daba una última vuelta a la carne y cerraba el asador.

- Hace años que no cocinabas… solo – dijo son una sonrisa. – recuerda que debes darme la hamburguesa mas grande, siempre lo hacías –

- Captado – dijo sentándose al lado de la mesa junto a su lata de cerveza. Kurt lo imito.

- El cielo está cubierto de estrellas, hace mucho que no veía un cielo así – comento el hijo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño, y te fascinaban las estrellas, después de cenar salías al patio a contarlas, pero te enfadabas porque siempre acabas dormido? – pregunto Burt, bebiendo su cerveza.

- Si lo recuerdo – kurt sonrió sincero – mama siempre decía que ella las terminaba por mi… como si alguien pudiera terminar de contarlas – susurro.

Burt se puso serio, y miro a su hijo.

- Kurt, eh sido un mal padre contigo – murmuro. El contratenor abrió los ojos sorprendido – desde que las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre Blaine y tu, nunca me eh sentado a hablar contigo sobre cómo te sientes… –

- … papa no,.. – intento interrumpirlo, pero Burt levanto su mano en señal de silencio.

- Déjame terminar – pidió – Siempre te eh apoyado en todo lo que te has propuesto. Siempre eh intentado que nada te golpee, y que aprendas sin necesidad de equivocarte. – Burt suspiro - reconozco que al principio me refugie en Carole para no tener que verte mal; pero tarde me di cuenta que debía ser yo quien te ayude a superar esto. – tomo las manos de kurt – Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, hijo.

- Papa… yo... no has sido un mal padre – susurro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _Yo fui un mal hijo – pensó kurt._ – Necesito decirte algo – prosiguió. – Solo espero que puedas entenderme y ayudarme porque estoy desesperado – Burt se asusto.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Burt lucia preocupado.

- Yo… no se qué hacer, el está aquí y no sé que voy a hacer – unas lagrimas cayeron recorriendo sus mejillas – y el no lo sabe y si se entera temo que pueda pasar, aunque no creo que pueda quedarme más solo de lo que ahora me siento – sollozo.

- ¿Quién está? ¿De quién hablas? – Burt comenzaba a traspirar.

- Papa lo siento mucho, en verdad yo no quería…- intentaba excusarse, no podía pensar, no podía sentir… estaba perdido.

- Cálmate, y respira… no comprendo – Burt le abrazo - ¿Hablas de Blaine? ¿Han arreglado las cosas? ¿Acaso…

- Papa, no es de Blaine de quien hablo… él ni siquiera lo sabe aun - grito sofocado.

- ¿Entonces de que hablas? – Kurt respiro hondo varias veces intentando tranquilizarse; Burt le abrazo y el menor intento grabar ese abrazo por siempre, quizás sea el último luego de lo que iba a decir.

- Papa… yo, yo estoy...

- BURT! GANARON! ANOTARON JUSTO AL FINAL…. GANARON! – El grito de Finn se escucho por toda la casa. Kurt suspiro y bajo la cabeza. Burt se distrajo con el grito de Finn quien seguía festejando por la casa.

- Ve papa… debes festejar – le dijo Kurt.

- No, estábamos hablando de algo importante…

- Puede esperar, en serio ve –

Pero… - Kurt lo miro; Burt, beso la frente de su hijo y fue hacia la casa.

Las hamburguesas estaban listas.

*/

Sam había regreso los próximos días al parque de Westerville, esperando encontrar a Blaine y entregarle su libro; pero por más que llego y espero toda la tarde el moreno simplemente no había aparecido.

El rubio había ojeado en su casa el libro, pero descubrió que era un pequeño diario con notas musicales, algunas partes de canciones y recordatorios; nada en especial.

Fiel a su promesa, Sam no le dijo ni siquiera a su novia que había visto al Warbler. Aunque ahora el haberlo visto solo parecía una fantasía, de no ser por aquel diario en su poder podría hasta jurar que había soñado aquel momento.

Ese día, sentando en la sala del coro había llevado consigo el diario. Después del ensayo planeaba ir a devolvérselo y esperaba tener suerte de encontrarlo.

Aburrido esperando a que todos llegaran, decidió sacar el objeto de su mochila. Lo miro un rato pasando de largo las hojas, notas musicales, notas musicales… no parecía ser un cuaderno de gran importancia. _ Eso explica porque no intento encontrarlo _– Pensó Sam. Siguió mirando, hasta que encontró una hoja que no había leído antes.

_Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme_

_No eres tú, ni siquiera eh sido yo, hay alguien más._

_Cada día que pasa siento que muero lentamente._

_Mi dolor solo se calma, cuando pienso que hice lo correcto._

_Porque lo correcto es mantenerte a salvo, a costa de saber que no volveré a verte._

_Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Porque yo jamás me perdonare lo que **te hice.**_

No sonaba como la letra de una canción; ni siquiera se le hacía remotamente conocida. _¿Que habrá querido decir Blaine con esto?_

*/

**Bueno, creo que subí más de lo que debería; pero tampoco es que me guste verlos sufrir. Nos veremos mañana.**

**Saludos, Mar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS POR SUS 58 COMENTARIOS! POR SUS 11 FAVORITOS Y POR SUS 14 FOLLOWS! ESTOY MUY FELIZ!**

**Alexa-Angel****: Tu pregunta me sorprendió al principio y es porque fuiste la única que se atrevió a preguntarme esto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Blaine puede quedarse embarazado también, es para todos los hombres – en el capitulo cinco, se ve mucho - respecto a porque kurt fue quien quedo embarazado, yo lo relacione con las posiciones para mantener relaciones sexuales, - pasivo o activo - no voy a entrar en detalles creo que todas las sabemos. Ahora es Kurt quien tendrá que cargar con el bombo, pero eso no descarta que en un futuro, Blaine también deba. Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo. **

**Al final del capítulo, escribí algo que quería comentarles y que me sucedió hoy, si tienen tiempo léanlo. Gracias**

**A LEER! **

*/

La semana volvió a su rutina normal, y Kurt no pudo hablar de nuevo con su padre. Su vientre se había hinchado un poco más; y el contratenor comenzaba a desesperarse.

Seguir dejando mensajes a Blaine era una pérdida de tiempo; el Warbler no respondía ninguno,.

Esa mañana decidió ir a hablar con él, personalmente, cara a cara. Luego de casi un mes sin verse.

- Papa, ¿puedes prestarme la camioneta? – pidió Kurt. Burt se encontraba en el taller, revisando las cuentas.

- ¿Acaso no iras con tu hermano a la escuela? – Pregunto.

- Papa, Finn se levanta 15 minutos, además tengo un examen y me encantaría repasar – respondió, mientras tomaba las llaves de la camioneta - nos vemos a la tarde – dijo saliendo a la calle.

Había hablado temprano con Rachel y le comento sus planes, ella se había mostrado de acuerdo y prometió guardar todo lo que harían en clase y presentar un certificado falso cuando tomaran asistencia. Todo iba a estar bien.

Si bien Westerville no estaba lejos de Lima, a Kurt se le hizo eterno el viaje. Solo cuando pudo ver las copas de los arboles de la famosa plaza del lugar, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Bajo la velocidad del auto. Debía estar tranquilo, todo podía suceder. Cuando reconoció el camino directo a la academia Dalton, comenzó a pensar que iba a decirle.

Las grandes rejas de Dalton aparecieron ante la mirada ansiosa de Kurt. Estaciono el auto, y bajo temblando.

La escuela no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sus baldosas seguían brillando como si recién hubieran sido colocadas. Las paredes blancas y los grandes ventanales seguían iluminando la escuela haciéndola cómoda y pintoresca. Kurt recordó el primer día que llego a este lugar; y jamás pensó que desde ese primer día las cosas iban a cambiar.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos buscando donde podría encontrarse Blaine. Sintió música y risas a unas piezas del lugar y recordó.

_- La sala del coro – pensó rápidamente. _

Se dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo paralelo al que estaba. Las voces y las risas se hacían cada vez más altas, kurt estaba llegando.

Abrir las puertas le dio cierto deja vu cuando Pavarotti falleció y el fue a comunicar la noticia. Los Warbles cantaban y bailaban por toda la sala. Todo era igual, ellos con sus uniformes limpios y perfectamente planchados, cuidando cada paso que iban dando. Uno de ellos lo observo parado en la puerta, y todo se detuvo. Kurt salió de su trance.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – hablo Trent Nixon. Kurt lo miro, y respiro para hablar.

- Estoy buscando a Blaine – respondió kurt, intentando sonar serio.

- ¿Para qué? El no quiere volver ni contigo ni a tu mugrosa escuela – hablo esta vez Jeff Sterling. Kurt se sentía abrumado.

- Escuchen, solo necesito hablar con él – pidió.

- De todos modos, Kurt el no está aquí – hablo Thad Harwood. – El no regreso al coro – prosiguió.

- ¿Qué? – Kurt no daba crédito a lo que sus oído escuchaban _¿Blaine fuera del coro? ¿Porque?_

- No digas "Que" como si no supieras, tu ...– dijo Wesley Montgomery molesto.

- ...escuchen, solo quiero saber cómo esta… hablar con él y luego me iré – pidió desesperado.

- Está en el Jardín – susurro David Thompson. Kurt agradeció rápidamente y salió de la sala del coro. Sus compañeros lo miraron mal.

- ¿Porque dijiste eso? – le pregunto Thad.

- Porque esos dos tienen que estar juntos – dijo David sonriendo

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que Blaine nos dijo?, IDIOTA! - Grito Wesley.

- Oh sí, lo escuche con todas las letras y comas incluidas. Pero hemos merecen estar juntos – David, dio play la música.- Muy bien Warblers desde el principio.

* * *

Kurt corría desesperado hacia los jardines. Debía encontrarlo antes de que su incipiente valor desapareciera. Al llegar a los jardines, sereno su respiración y lentamente camino hacia afuera. Pudo a lo lejos el sitio donde hace un año habían sepultado a Pavarotti.

Blaine estaba sentando en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Parecía pensativo, y Kurt nunca lo vio tan hermoso. Sonrió nostálgico, hasta que alguien se le acerco.

Era casi de la misma estatura suya, y portaba elegantemente el uniforme de Dalton, tenia plasmada una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en sus manos llevaba una rosa; la sonrisa de kurt desapareció.

_¿Quién era ese sujeto? _

Kurt se acerco para poder ver mejor, ocultándose detrás de un árbol. El _Suricato_ – Si kurt ya lo había apodado – le entrego la rosa a Blaine quien lo miro sonriendo apenas. La tomo y la dejo en su regazo. Blaine abrió sus brazos y el chico, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Kurt sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de el?

- Debes animarte – susurro el muchacho. Blaine asintió, bajando la cabeza.

- Cada día es más difícil – susurra. A kurt se le encoje el corazón.- Siento que no puedo… no puedo….

- Quisiera poder borrar ese dolor – murmuro– Sabes que yo te quiero…

- Lo sé, y te agradezco eso...

Kurt no podía mas, simplemente no podía. Había llegado con la vaga esperanza de que al menos pudiera hablar con él, pero nada le había preparado para esto. Instintivamente se toco el vientre y dio un paso hacia a tras, debía irse de ahí. Siguió alejándose sin mirar hasta atrás, hasta que una rama enredo su pie izquierdo haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el piso. Kurt exhalo un grito

Blaine quien aún seguía abrazado con su amigo; se sobresalto y miro hacia todos lados.

- ¿ Kurt? – pregunto sorprendido. El nombrado, se levanto asustado y sacudiendo las hojas de su chaqueta. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto extrañado y frio. El muchacho de ojos claros, quien observaba la escena tomo la mano de Blaine, Kurt sintió algo romperse.

- Yo… yo quería hablar contigo – tartamudeo. Debía ser fuerte, o por lo menos intentarlo – A solas – pidió mirando a su acompañante. Blaine parecía estar en un trance, respiro y miro a su compañero.

- Sebastian, hablamos más tarde – susurro lentamente. Sebastian asintió y miro de soslayo a Kurt, quien había comenzando a temblar. Se fue.

Blaine se giro dándole la espalda, y regresando al banco donde antes había estado sentado, Kurt le siguió.

- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte – hablo serio Blaine, aun sin mirarlo. Kurt se detuvo en seco y se tenso. Nunca había escuchado a Blaine tan serio y tan… distante.

- ¿Quién es él? – Le pregunto molesto.

- Nadie que te deba importar… Yo no quiero hablar – se levanto y le miro - ¿no puedes entenderlo? – le pregunto.

- Tal parece que no, Blaine… – hablo con voz segura, tan segura que hasta el mismo kurt se sorprendió. – Te deje mil malditos mensajes y nunca respondiste a ninguno.

- Cambie mi numero – Kurt lo miro sorprendido. _¿Quien era aquella persona? _

- Eso explica mucho – dijo. – Blaine yo… mi vida se vino abajo en cuanto te fuiste – susurro con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- ¿Podrías acelerar esto? Tengo una clase en 15 minutos – dijo indiferente. Kurt sintió marearse, de repente volvía a tener nauseas.

- Por favor, no me trates así… no me siento bien – pidió Kurt, sentándose en el banco respirando hondo - Hay algo que quiero decirte, si hubieras escuchado esos mensajes quizás ya te habrías dado cuente que…

- Te dije que cambie mi numero, para evitar tener que hablar contigo… pero tendré que cambiarme de cuidad si así evito verte- le espeto dándole la espalda.

Kurt, ahogo un sollozo y su vientre comenzó a doler. A pesar de estar afuera, comenzaba asfixiarse. Jamás pensó que sería tan doloroso intentar hablar con la persona que alguna vez fue su vida.

- ¿Que fue lo que hice tan grave para que me trates así? ¿No te das cuenta que me lastimas? – el contratenor ahora si lloraba, y no se avergonzaba de hacerlo. Quería hacerle estas preguntas desde hace mucho. Blaine no respondió, solo bufo molesto. – De todas formas, no es de mí de quien eh venido a hablarte – siguió limpiando sus lágrimas. Blaine lo miro.

- ¿Sobre quien entonces? ¿Acaso Sam te dijo que me vio el sábado pasado? – le pregunto furioso. No debió haber confiando en aquel chico.

- ¿Sam? ¿Que...? ¡NO! … - se detuvo- ¿Hablaste con Sam? – le pregunto.

- No… no es algo que te deba importar – tartamudeo Blaine al responder. – Ahora agradecería que te fueras – le pidió.

- ¿Tanto me odias? – le miro dolido. Y Blaine tuvo que voltear el rostro para evitar verle, ese gesto ardió en el pecho de Kurt. - No me iré sin antes decirte que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Que vas a decir? Llevas aquí como una hora, y das vueltas sobre el asunto ¿Que quieres decir ahora Kurt Hummel? – le grito alterado. Quería que se fuera, que se fuera… no podía verlo, no soportaba esta situación.

- … estoy embarazado…- susurro temblando.

La expresión que se formo en el rostro de Blaine no hizo otra cosa que asustar más a Kurt. Parecía aterrado, desconcertado…

Blaine abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se tomaba la cabeza ¿Embarazado? ¿ Kurt estaba embarazado? Lo miro, y negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser cierto, no podía… no…

- Es una broma, es una jodida broma – susurro Blaine no muy alto, pero demasiado fuerte para que Kurt lo escuchara.

- No es ninguna broma, Blaine… tu… -

- Yo no… yo no… no puedo – dijo desesperado. Kurt sintió sus ojos volver a aguarse, ¿el lo estaba rechazando?

- Blaine por favor tienes que escucharme… es difícil, lo sé.. yo…

- Lárgate… por favor vete – pidió llorando. Kurt intento tomarle el brazo y este se aparto bruscamente, lo miro y Kurt juro ver odio – LARGATE! – Le grito.

El contratenor, se echo hacia atrás, se abrazo a sí mismo y giro para salir de ese lugar. Puso su mano en su bolsillo, y saco una pequeña caja color roja. Le dio un último beso y la tiro en el césped. Para luego correr lejos de ahí. A lo lejos oía los sollozos de Blaine, y también podía sentir los suyos. Blaine no quería al bebe, no lo quería en su vida… Blaine lo había rechazado.

Sintiéndose asfixiado, corrió por los pasillos de Dalton. Ignorando los gritos de algunos Warblers que lo vieron pasar. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Diviso su auto y tambaleándose llego hasta el. Lo abrió y ni bien se ubico arranco el auto, y salió del lugar

Manejo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Lagrimas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas formando diferentes caminos que terminaban a l llegar al mentón. Cuando pudo estar seguro de que Dalton había quedado a tras, se detuvo y se estaciono en la orilla.

Golpeo fuertemente el volante del auto mientras gritaba de dolor.

Ahora si estaba solo… solo, con un bebe en camino.

* * *

Finn Hudson adoraba los momentos que pasa con su novia. Cuando la besaba, cuando la abrazaba… el solo verla lo hacía sentir de maravilla. Y en este momento la palabra maravilla se quedaba corta.

Rachel había armado un picnic en el auditorio, al mariscal se le hizo demasiado similar al de hace dos años. Solo esperaba no arruinar las cosas.

- Por nosotros – dijo Rachel levantando dos copas – por cinco meses sin peleas ni nuevas amenazas de terminar –

- Salud – dijo Finn y bebió la copa de un trago. Ella sonrió contenta, y junto su mano con la de Finn. - ¿y qué preparaste para comer? – le pregunto. Si todo era muy romántico, pero se encontraba hambriento. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Unos emparedados… - abrió la canasta, y saco una bolsa de plástico transparente donde en su interior, seis perfectamente envueltos emparedados le esperaban.

- WOW! Qué buena presentación – dijo cuando tomo el que Rachel le paso y lo observo. El simplemente los abría envuelto en una servilleta y suerte con eso, pero su novia los había envuelto en una servilleta de tela, con un moño sujetando la envoltura. En serio, comerlo daba pena.

- Fue idea de mi padre… ya sabes – Rachel seguía buscando en la canasta -… intentar ser romántico – termino mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Demonios – se quejo.

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto con la boca llena del primer mordisco.

- Las servilletas, creí haberlas puesto en la canasta… - se tomo la cabeza.

- No importa, tenemos estas - señalo las servilletas que envolvían los emparedados.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú las lavaras luego? – Finn se quedo sin habla – eso pensé

- Acabamos de brindar por cero peleas… ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Finn molesto.

- No pelearíamos si aportaras algo lógico – le contesto – Ya se, creo haber dejado algunas en mi casillero. Y si no, robare algunas de la cafetería. – Lo miro – Busca en mi bolso las frutillas…

- ¿Trajiste frutillas? – ella lo miro – Pensaste en todo… - le susurro contento.

- Solo busca las frutillas en la canasta y no te muevas… todo saldrá perfecto – le amenazo y salió corriendo del auditorio.

Finn se arrastro hasta la canasta y con desgano comenzó a buscarlas. ¡ Nada! Había revuelto copas, manteles y bolsas y las frutillas no estaban ahí

_- Quizás las olvido –_pensó Finn. Pero si olvidarlo iba a desembocar en los gritos de recién, mejor le convenía que no lo haya hecho. Con renovadas energías, se levanto y fue hasta el piano a buscar dentro del bolso de Rachel.

- Aquí estaban – Rachel dio un gritito de emoción cuando regreso al auditorio.

Finn estaba sentado, con su emparedado a medio comer… estaba serio. Rachel noto el cambio de actitud.

- ¿Encontraste las frutillas? – Le pregunto.

- No – Rachel bufo molesta – Pero si encontré esto – y le deslizo por el suelo una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro que ella reconocía.

_Rachel podía darse por muerta, luego de esa tarde. _

* * *

Kurt se quedo el resto de la tarde dentro de su camioneta. Ignoraba la hora que debía ser y tampoco le importaba en esos momentos. Intentaba con un esfuerzo sobre humano aclarar su mente y pensar con sensatez los pasos que iba a dar.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Blaine le taladró el alma, había sido cruel y Kurt ahora más que nunca desconocía a la persona a quien creía amar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿el había pensado eso? ¿Creía amar a Blaine? Movió su cabeza evitando pensar en esas preguntas. Respiro hondo, tratando de serenarse no era momento de pensar en su relación con su ex novio, era el momento de pensar en el bebe… en su _hijo._ Pero la sola exhalación del aire fue acompañado por un inoportuno sollozo. Se sentía cansado, harto de toda la situación; harto de sentirme mal, harto de no saber que decir o hacer, estaba harto de seguir haciéndome la víctima, victima por algo que el mismo había provocado.

_Flashback_

_Kurt prácticamente arrastraba a su acompañante sin dejar de besarlo, sin detenerse ni siquiera a respirar. Poso sus manos en la cintura del este e intento sacarle la camisa de adentro de sus pantalones. _

_Lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado el __**coraje**__ para decirle que quería pasar la noche con él; pero había algo de lo que si estaba seguro, y es en que había hecho lo correcto, el era el indicado._

_Blaine ante la mención jadeo sorprendido y se sonrojo un poco. Kurt le sonrió y tomo su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, el menor gimió durante el beso. Después de unos minutos que a ellos le parecieron una eternidad, se separaron para poder respirar; el contratenor tomo la mano de su novio y ambos salieron del auditorio._

_La habitación de Blaine siempre estaba ordenada, no porque él se encargara de hacerlo, eso era algo que kurt dudaba pero la empleada se encargaba de mantenerla aseada y limpia. Lo cual era una suerte, ya que solo les tomo unos segundos entrar en la habitación y recostarse en la amplia y tendida cama. Kurt arriba de Blaine._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunto Blaine deteniéndose a obsérvalo, directo a los ojos. _

_- ¿Tú lo estás? – le pregunto levantando su ceja izquierda. Blaine rió embobado._

- … _solo quiero que sea lo que nosotros queramos, lo que buscamos… de lo que habíamos hablado …_

_- ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? – le pregunto kurt, mientras volvía a recostarse sobre él y besar su cuello, mientras sus pequeñas y finas manos bajaban marcando un camino directo hacia la hebilla de su pantalón. El joven de ojos avellanas, gimió y sonrió complacido. Se levanto bruscamente, volteando a kurt de sobre de el… era su turno de manejar la situación._

_- Por supuesto que quiero – le dijo, y se sentó en la cama arrastrando a su novio a sentarse sobre él. Le beso._

_Kurt profundizo el beso mientras acariciaba los rulos de su hermoso novio, mientras que su cuerpo inconscientemente comenzaba a restregarse contra el cuerpo del morocho. ¿El era un experto? Claro que no, solo seguía sus instintos en una larga y apasionada noche donde ninguno de ellos sabia que llevaban las de perder. _

_Flashback_

El adolescente de ojos azules, miro la enorme carretera que se levantaba orgullosa ante él. Refregó sus ojos, evitando volver a llorar; encendió el motor de la camioneta y apretó el acelerador. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el camino era largo; pero eso ya no importaba porque Kurt Hummel había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida.

* * *

**Ok. Creo que deje claro que espirar entre las cosas personales trae malas consecuencias. **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y debo sentarme más seguido a escribir porque avanzamos más rápido de lo que pensé. Es posible que para subir el otro tarde un día, a lo sumo dos pero no más de eso. Intentare estabilizarme y poder subir el capitulo diariamente; solo espero lograrlo. **

**Este capítulo a pesar de que para los personajes les trae emociones bastantes fuertes, en realidad debería decir que es un capítulo especial. ¿Quieren enterarse? Bueno, de todas formas les cuento.**

**Escribí casi todo el capitulo en mi escuela, no había tenido tiempo la noche anterior porque caí dormida en mi cama poco después de subir el capitulo 8. La cuestión es que salteándome varios módulos, saque mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir desesperada. Cuando el timbre para el recreo llego, guarde mi cuaderno y Salí con mis amigas. **

**Al regresar mi pequeño cuaderno estaba sobre la mesa y estaba totalmente abierto; me enfade. No me gusta que revisen mis cosas – lo sé, algo un poco hipócrita – y había algo que note de extraño, y es que el noveno capítulo yo no lo había terminado pero quien quiera que lo haya abierto lo había terminado por mí. Y es que ese último párrafo, no fue mi idea y a pesar de que no lo había pensando yo, me gusto como quedo y luego de hacerle varias correcciones lo agregue al archivo de Word recién. **

**Mañana pediré explicaciones sobre quien escribió en mi cuaderno, no estoy molesta al contrario, pero a juzgar por la letra tengo una leve idea de quién pudo ser. **

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y la persona X que contribuyo. Los veo el jueves o quizás el viernes. Después comenten que les pareció el capitulo 5x01 de Glee. Yo ya me muero de ganas por verlo.**

**Los quiero un montón, y espero anisa sus comentarios. GRACIAAAS! Nos vemos, Mar.**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine llego a su habitación en Dalton, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su alcance; lagrimas caían sin control mojando su rostro y parte de su chaqueta. Se sentó en la cama en un gesto desesperado de mantener el control de sí mismo. Fallo. Cerró sus ojos, tomo su almohada y ahogo un grito de desesperación, todo le daba vueltas y sintió ganas de vomitar, aquello no podía estar pasando.

Abrió los ojos y enfoco la vista en el oscuro techo del cuarto, intentando pensar.

_Iba a tener un hijo, un hijo de Kurt._

El recuerdo de las palabras saliendo de la boca de su ex novio arrastro a Blaine nuevamente a la realidad. El había sido desconsiderado con su el castaño, lo había corrido cual perro callejero sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, una vez más Blaine había hecho sentir mal a Kurt. Y ese pensamiento no hizo más que hacerlo sentir miserable, el podía seguir su vida sin siquiera recordarlo pero el castaño no tendría la misma suerte, el bebe crecería dentro suyo durante nueve meses y luego tendría que criarlo.

Blaine intento tragar la angustia que sentía, debía encontrar la forma de acercarse al bebe, no a kurt; porque el moreno tenía muy en claro que aquellas palabras que nunca debió escuchar tenían tanto poder como la persona que las dijo, y como tal poder iban a cumplirse. Debía acercarse a su hijo, únicamente.

* * *

Mercedes guardaba su último libro en su casillero, la tarde caía rápidamente y esa noche conocería a los padres de su novio, Sam.

Sonrió ansiosa al ver una figura alta y rubia aparecer en el pasillo. Mercedes estaba extrañada, ya que Sam los últimos días no había sido el de siempre, ya no hacia sus imitaciones y tampoco estaba bailando y hablando más de la cuenta, simplemente se sentía y se limitaba a oir la clase sin emitir ninguna palabra, y aunque mercedes a principio pensó que era algo entre ellos dos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así. El rubio había escogido aislarse y mercedes aun no sabía porque.

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto a modo de saludo.

- El que me quieras presentar a tu familia, supongo que me pone nerviosa pero si… estoy lista – sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura.

- Tonta, les vas a encantar… me eh hartado de hablarles de ti – susurro a su oído. Ella le sonrió y dejo que su novio le tomara la mano.

- …al menos en tu casa, si hablas – susurro mercedes para sí misma, mientras se dejaba guiar a la salida.

Al llegar al auto, Sam le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, mientras ella sonría complacida. Una vez dentro del auto, el rubio rodeo el vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera del mismo y tomo el regalo que había comprado.

- Para ti – dijo cuando se ubico en el asiento piloto. Ella abrió la boca asombrada y con manos temblorosas tomo el regalo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir a menudo regalos, y si somos sinceros una de las partes favoritas de tener novio, para mercedes era esa; recibir regalos.

- ¿Qué será? – pregunto divertida. Sam la miro.

- Oh no tengo idea… es enorme – respondió siguiéndole el juego; ella lo miro y le dio un beso – ábrelo – le pidió. Ella con total paciencia, desenvolvió el regalo con cuidado de no romper la envoltura. Cuando todo el papel estuvo en sus manos, a mercedes se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel enorme oso de peluche frente a ella.

- Es hermoso – dijo susurrando.

- Como tu – le dijo Sam mientras arrancaba el auto. Ella abrazo su nuevo peluche, y pataleo como una niña.

- ¿Donde lo conseguiste? – le pregunto curiosa. La sonrisa de Sam decayó un poco, pero logro reponerse. Se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahí – se limito a responder, y juntos se adentraron al camino directo a la casa de los Evans.

* * *

Kurt estaciono la camioneta fuera de la casa, tal vez cuando su padre se enterara y quisiera golpearle podría salir corriendo y manejar otra vez; vio el auto de Rachel en el garaje y rodo los ojos_. Esos dos parecen uña y mugre – pensó con pesar Kurt. _

Bajo de la camioneta y camino por el porche con paso decidido, deseando ansiosamente que ese momento pasara de una vez. Escucho gritos desde el interior de la casa, bah que decir gritos… gritos de Finn.

Abrió la puerta y la escena lo aturdieron. Finn levantaba en su mano una pequeña fotografía que el conocía, Rachel estaba en una esquina y su padre, kurt abrió los ojos, estaba tranquilo.

- Tu sabias de esto – le grito Finn a su madre, ella lo miro sin alterarse. - ¿Porque siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas? – grito furioso.

- No eras el único – dijo serio kurt, dejando las llaves en la mesa de madera. Se acerco a la sala y los miro serios a todos, en especial a Rachel quien le susurro un "lo siento". Kurt la ignoro.

Burt miraba a su hijo con aparente calma, aunque por dentro este loco y desesperado.

- ¿Es verdad todo esto, kurt? – pregunto Burt mirando a los ojos a su hijo

Kurt, sentía que no podría sostenerle la mirada a su padre, pero debía hacerlo. Ya no era un niño, y tenía que afrontar las cosas.

- Si, es verdad… estoy esperando un bebe – dijo en vos fuerte y seria, tanto que hasta el mismo kurt se sorprendió. Burt bajo la cabeza negando, y el castaño temió lo que podría decir.

Finn respiraba furiosamente, y Carole tomo el brazo de Finn y Rachel, y se fueron a la cocina, padre hijo debían conversar.

Burt tomo asiento, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

Kurt, aunque estaba cansado prefería mantenerse en pie, como si estar parado mantuviera una cierta barrera para cualquier comentario que viniera de parte de su padre.

- No comprendo, kurt… yo te eduque bien – dijo en vos baja – o al menos creí que lo hacía – Kurt se acerco un poco a el, y lo miro.

- Sabes que no solo se trata de educación papa, tú me has educado bien -

- Pero… tu eres solo un niño – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, kurt se sintió desfallecer su padre estaba llorando

- Papa… yo ya no...- tomo aire- pero ahora….

- … ahora serás padre – termino.

- Exacto; y sé que será difícil pero…- Burt volvió a interrumpirlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

- Intente hacerlo, la otra noche en el patio, pero Finn y su estúpido partido y tu parecías mas interesando en festejar que en hablar conmigo …

- … te dije que no iría

- No hubiera valido la pena, tu mente no abría estado ahí – dijo Kurt, Burt se levanto y camino por la sala.

- ¿y tus planes? ¿Y NYADA? – le cuestiono Rachel levanto la cabeza ante la mención de la universidad y, Kurt hizo una mueca - ¿Que va a pasar con todo tu futuro? – le grito, Kurt comenzó a temblar.

- Tendrá que esperar… porque pienso quedarme con el bebe – puso las manos en su vientre, intentando de alguna forma protegerlo. A pesar de la situación, kurt se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hacia esto; y ver sus manos reposando sobre su apenas hinchado vientre, le hizo sonreír. – Papa, tú te casaste con mi madre a los 20 años y solo unos días después nací yo – le dijo.

- Eran otros tiempos – respondió el.

- No me vengas con otros tiempos, o que tu sabes más que yo por que hayas vivido mas – respondió molesto Kurt – eran solo unos niños y se casaron porque tenían un bebe en camino, nadie les puso objeciones y dejaron que se casaran sabiendo que era lo correcto, solo tenias tres años más que yo… no veo mucho la diferencia.

- Si, tienes razón, pero Elizabeth me tenía a mí… éramos una pareja. Tu ni siquiera estas con Blaine – Kurt ante ese comentario, tembló ligeramente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; burt sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Tengo perfectamente asimilado que no estoy con Blaine, papa – comenzó kurt, hablando en voz baja, pensando muy bien las palabras que diría – Se que no quiere volver a estar conmigo y siéndote franco eso ya ni siquiera me importa. Él lo sabe, antes que repliques – se apresuro a decir, al ver a Burt abrir la boca.- y tampoco me importa si quiere o no al bebe, mi obligación termino con hacérselo saber. Lo único que ahora me importa es el, este bebe – volvió a tomarse el vientre – y saber que él estará bien….

- … Kurt…

- Papa no me interrumpas – pidió – se que la mayor parte de este mes, he intentado olvidarlo y hacer como que jamás sucedió pero no podía seguir así. Aunque me duela aun amo a Blaine y este bebe es lo único que queda lo que alguna vez fue nuestra relación; y no creas que me desharé de él. – Se sentó en el sillón -. Papa, solo te pido que me apoyes en esto… porque no podre hacerlo solo, necesito que todos me apoyen en mi decisión. Yo tengo que hacerme la idea de que mi vida va a cambiar, es decir ya está cambiando, hacerme a la idea de que mi vientre se inflara como el de ese enorme hombre que vi el otro día – recordó – y que a pesar de todo eso, en unos 6 meses o quizás antes abra un bebe en esta casa – Burt miro seriamente a su hijo. Kurt se veía destrozado, temblaba y sollozaba incontrolablemente.- Serás abuelo, y yo un padre. – termino.

El castaño jamás se había sentido más aliviado que en esos momentos, por fin había podido liberar todas esas sensaciones abrumadoras que lo había instigado todo el mes. Burt, asintió levemente.

- No será fácil, kurt – dijo levantándose, y tomando los hombros de su hijo – Pero aquí estará tu padre para ayudarte – y lo abrazo.

Kurt sintió él en abrazo una enorme protección y compresión que hace semanas no sentía. Había temido tanto que su padre se decepcionara, y a pesar que aun pensaba que se sentía así; el castaño iba a demostrarle que podía volver a estar orgulloso de el, y de su bebe. Porque no había que negarlo más, estaba embarazado de casi tres meses y aunque hace solo unas horas había admitido que sería padre, el ya amaba profundamente a su hijo.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, cruzado de piernas cual indio, admirando en sus manos la ecografía de hace unas semanas.

Sintió tocar la puerta varias veces.

- Adelante – dijo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Rachel afligida. – Rach – susurro y se levanto a abrazarla.

- Lo siento Kurt, lo siento tanto… soy una estúpida debí haberla guardado en mi casa, o…- Kurt la interrumpió.

- No lo sientas, yo no lo siento – le dijo – Tu has sido la única que me acompaño cuando me entere, de no ser por ti yo aun estaría pensando que tengo la gripe más larga de la historia – comento riendo – pero tú no, y me hiciste abrir los ojos – la miro – y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – volvió a abrazarla.

Ella lo miro, y sonrió al ver la ecografía en su mano.

- Finn la arrugo – se lamento tomándola e intentando borrar las arrugas. Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no importa, me hare otra en una semana…- Observo su preocupación – hablare con Finn, no puede estar molesto contigo, excepto conmigo – le dijo.

- No, no lo hagas… yo se lo oculte porque…-

- Yo te lo pedí – termino Kurt – y no pienso dejar que su romance se arruine por mi culpa – completo Kurt, y fue a recostarse en su cama.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba como era habitualmente, atestado de gente. El debía sentirse acostumbrado, ya que viajaba muy a menudo pero siempre tumulto y movimiento de los individuos conseguía marearlo y hasta desorientarlo.

Tomo su pequeño bolso color marrón y lo cargo al hombro, sintiendo casi instantáneamente un pinchazo en el mismo; probablemente por la mala posición en la que debió haber dormido en el avión. Suspiro con cansancio y ajustándose el bolso al hombro, impidiendo que este se cayera; tomo con su mano libre su valija y se dirigió hasta la salida del aeropuerto. No había avisado a nadie que vendría, por lo que no le sorprendió que no hayan venido a esperarlo.

La fila de los taxis no era demasiado larga, y como el movimiento de los autos era rápido pensó que esperar unos minutos hasta que llegara su turno no iba a hacerle daño, y unos minutos era lo que necesitaba; porque aun no sabía que iba a decirle que excusa valdría la pena y el terrible pensamiento de como reaccionaria y a pesar de tener gran parte de la culpa, deseaba que no lo rechazara.

Los minutos se fueron como agua en sus manos y pronto se encontró sentado en la parte trasera del auto.

- ¿A dónde lo llevo, señor? – le pregunto el taxista. El joven lo miro unos segundos, pensando su respuesta. Suspiro y se acomodo en el asiento.

- Yo quiero ir a casa – susurro mas para sí mismo, aunque eso no impidió que el sujeto lo escuchara; y a juzgar por el desconcierto que se visualizo en el rostro del taxista, el joven le alcanzo un papel con la dirección anotada, y mientras el conductor ponía en marcha el auto, el chico se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento esta vez dejando descansar su cabeza en la ventanilla del mismo

Faltaba para llegar a destino, y el debía pensar en todas las posibles respuestas a las miles de preguntas y cuestiones que el sabia que vendrían. El auto se perdió en la carretera y el joven, en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kurt comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y no solo emocionalmente, pues sus malestares físicos como los mareos, nauseas y los terribles vómitos habían comenzado a disminuir notoriamente, gracias a las pastillas que la Dra. Jackson le había recetado.

Rachel le había comentado que casi siempre luego de que una persona confesara estar embarazado/a a este le crecía de golpe el vientre; y el castaño no sabía si seguirle la corriente o reírse ante tamaña estupidez, aunque debía reconocer su vientre había crecido un poco más en este tiempo pero no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con decir la noticia, seamos lógicos por favor, estaba por cumplir tres meses.

A primera hora de la mañana del martes, el castaño ya estaba listo para partir hacia el instituto, no podía darse el lujo de volver a faltar pensó recordando la falta de ayer, estaba consciente que más adelante podría necesitar la falta, como para desperdiciarla porque sí. Su padre le había dicho que lo acompañaría, debido a su condición, debía poner al tanto a los directivos por cualquier evento que surgiera.

Al castaño le hubiera gustado que la conversación sea a solas, ya que no era un tema que le gustara gritar en todas los flechas de la rosa de los vientos pero la entrenadora Sue Sylvester casi había amenazado a Figgins si este osaba a echarla de la habitación. Kurt suspiro resignado. Cabe destacar, que Sue era conocida por sus comentarios bañados de acido y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, en cuanto se nombro el tema del embarazo del menor fue la primera en abrir la boca, aun sabiendo que no era ella quien debía hablar.

- ¿Porcelana? – lo miro extrañada. Kurt se sintió ofendido ante el apodo. – En verdad te creía más inteligente – comento acomodándose en el sillón, negro.

- No le hable así a mi hijo – protesto Burt molesto.

El castaño, quien ya conocía los arranques de ira de su padre, respecto a él y en cuanto a su sexualidad se refiere, hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

- Papa, no le hagas caso es así con todo el mundo – dijo Kurt, mirando al director esperando que los bendiga con su intervención. Sue rió sarcásticamente, mientras frotaba su ya apenas visible vientre.

- Ya que tu también esperas un bebe, debo informarte que no eres el único… y déjame aclararte que mi hijo nacerá primero, y por lo tanto, será mejor porcelana – ataco Sue.

- Como si fuéramos a competir – gruño Kurt.

- Sue creo que es suficiente – acoto, Figgins. La invito a sentarse y a mantener la boca cerrada mientras el incómodamente se acomodaba su corbata, lo que al castaño le dio a entender que después de sus palabras, la entrenadora iba a tatuárselas letra por letra en su morena piel. El solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos – Sr. Hummel, puedo garantizarle que su hijo estará bien, pondremos en aviso a todo el cuerpo de profesores y todos incluyéndome estaremos supervisando de que su hijo se sienta bien

Decir que nadie se había impresionado era mentir, kurt tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y a Figgins creyó que se saldrían de sus orbitas, burt por su padre mantenía un semblante serio, pero el castaño conocía a su padre y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se destensaba y aflojaba sus dientes; y Sue… bueno ella miraba la escena con algo de ironía. El dicho director por fin se puso los pantalones – Pensó Sue, con gracia. Ella tampoco iba a hacer algo para evitar que kurt se sienta bien, también ella tendría un bebe y aunque esperaba que el bebe de porcelana naciera con cara de calabaza, no iba a hacerles ningún daño.

Luego de que todo haya quedado claro, el contratenor lo único que deseaba era salir rápido de esa pequeña y abrumadora oficina. Para alivio del menor, el director acompaño a su padre hasta la salida del colegio; Kurt se levanto y salió al pasillo directo a su segunda clase – había perdido la primera en la reunión – estaba dispuesto a llegar a su casillero cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro no muy delicadamente.

- No debes preocuparte porcelana – dijo Sue, mirándolo fijamente. – No dejare que te hagan daño – le aseguro. Kurt parpadeo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? – esa palabra salió sin pensar de la boca del castaño, quien se sonrojo al instante – Bueno, gracias entrenadora – se apresuro a contestar. Ella asintió conforme.

- No puedes dejar que nadie te diga o te haga sentir menos… la única persona que puede…

- Si lo sé, yo solo puedo dejar que me dañen y…

- … no Sue Sylvester - corto ella; Kurt se sintió confundido – ahora vete y cuídate – le dijo, le dio media vuelta y lo empujo a la muchedumbre que comenzaba a asomarse al pasillo.

* * *

Cuando el timbre a medio día sonó, el castaño podría jurar que su estomago gritaba de hambre y cuando hablaba de hambre, hablaba de comerse como mínimo dos platos de puré de papas. Pensar en eso ultimo, casi hace babear al castaño quien se dio cuenta antes de que eso sucediera. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sentir tanta hambre lo asustaba hasta cierto punto, pasar de comer un plato de verduras hervidas para mantener su figura, a querer comer un montón de puré de papas, lo hizo perder la razón. Si sabia de diversas fuentes que era un cliché de todas las embarazadas comer demasiado, algunas exageraban pero ¿A quien le importa? El tenia hambre y comería así se cayera el mundo. Al parecer todo indicaba que su bebe no solo cambiara su vida, sino también su cuerpo.

Se había sentado en la mesa del coro, quienes solo por ahora estaban Mercedes, Santana y Britanny esta última movía con cuidado su huevo hervido temiendo que podría salir de su interior; kurt negó con la cabeza. Mercedes quien reía sobre vaya saber que, se detuvo a mirar el plato cargado del joven de ojos azules.

- ¿ Kurt piensas comerte todo eso? – pregunto asombrada Mercedes. Este la miro con el ceño fruncido, molesto por su pregunta.

- Tengo un poco de hambre – se limito a responder. Santana quien hasta hace unos segundos intentaba hacer entender a su novia que dentro del huevo no había ningún pollito, alcanzo a oír la contestación del chico.

- ¿Un poco? – comento mirando el plato – Cuando comas mucho, podrías servirte la cafetería - dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Donde quedo el… hay que comer liviano, las grasas se amoldan a tus caderas y te veras horrible? – dijo santana haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz de kurt. Este último, se sonrojo violentamente y de no ser porque más chicos se acercaban a la mesa, ya hubiera hecho masticar cada una de las palabras. _Estúpida latina _– pensó.

La mesa se lleno de los integrantes del coro, y para kurt le fue fácil olvidar el incidente de recién.

Sam hacia imitaciones sobre los actores famosos que sus compañeras le pedían, todos en la mesa reían y disfrutaban del momento; todos menos Kurt.

El solo podía sentir enojo y decepción hacia el rubio, este sabia lo mal que el castaño lo había pasado luego de que Blaine lo hubiera abandonado y aun así ni siquiera tuvo el detalle de decirle por lo menos que había hablado con él, se lavo las manos como si no importara. Si Sam antes le había caído bien, ahora eso era pasado.

* * *

- ¿Profesor? – Llamo Kurt, mientras dejaba su bolso en el piano del salón. Will quien acomoda unos papeles de total desconocimiento del castaño, lo miro expectante. – Quería saber si podía decirle algo a todos, incluyéndolo – le dijo comenzando a sentirse nervioso, nuevamente.

- Claro, ahora los hago callar – le respondió con su sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Schue levanto las manos aplaudiendo para llamar la atención del resto del grupo, y pidió silencio – Kurt tiene algo que decir, escuchémosle – les pidió.

Finn quien había estado callado gran parte de la mañana y retraído a un costado del salón – a la otra punta de donde estaba sentada Rachel – lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos y el castaño solo pudo asentir y suspirar, y su hermanastro lo comprendió; iba a decirlo.

- Bueno, esto no es algo que me hubiera gustado comunicar ahora pero los sucesos me obligan – comenzó, y se obligo de dejar de temblar; lo peor ya había pasado, recordó. – Verán yo… tendré un bebe – dijo rápidamente, y mirando a todos esperando una posible reacción negativa.

El coro se sorprendió ante el comentario, pero ninguno movió un solo musculo luego de oírlo. No era la primera vez que alguien en el coro estaba embarazado pero que esa persona fuera Kurt, eso sí era sorprendente.

- Yo quiero decir que aun así seguiré adelante con el solo, se que al principio había optado por rechazarlo pero podre y quiero hacerlo… es mi último año aquí y debo vivirlo al máximo – termino, intentando embozar una sonrisa.

El señor Schue, quien fue el más sorprendido de todos, se levanto y abrazo a Kurt.

- Me alegra que lo hagas – le palmeo la espalda. El castaño sonrió por compromiso y asintió. – Sera un buen año, ya verás – le aseguro.

El resto de la hora, sus compañeros se la pasaron preguntándole como se sentía y que ataques había tenido. Obviando claro, nombrar a Blaine. Lo raro de todo fue que Sam fue el único que no se acerco a felicitar a su compañero, y es que el rubio pensaba que no había nada que celebrar… un bebe nacido fuera del matrimonio y aun peor fuera de una pareja, no era nada bueno. Y lo peor de todo es que el tenia algo de información, pero no podía decírselo a Kurt… no sin antes romper la promesa que aun mantenía en pie.

- Muy bien chicos, a sus lugares – bramo el profesor, poniendo orden en la sala. La mayoría de los integrantes, por no decir todos salió de alrededor de un asfixiado castaño y se ubicaron en sus lugares.

Kurt se levanto y se paro en medio del salón, sintiéndose de repente algo nervioso. El ensayo comenzó sin mayores contratiempos, exceptuando alguna equivocación de Finn o Puck; todo iba bien y bastante prolijo si querían la opinión del castaño. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del profesor, si, el lo sabía y había elegido bien.

* * *

El sol dio lugar a la luna y el manto nocturno se extendió sobre lima. El vecindario estaba tranquilo, lógicamente siendo pasada la media noche todas las casan reinaba la oscuridad y el silencio, en todas… excepto una.

La casa de los Hummel – Hudson, mantenía aun sus luces encendidas, y es que el castaño había estado repasando su solo, mientras volvía a observar la ecografía que hace unas semanas le habían tomado.

La puerta de la habitación de Kurt se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que quien la abriera viera con claridad el interior del cuarto. Kurt quien estaba de espaldas mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, no se percato del ruido debido a sus audífonos a todo volumen puesto en sus oídos.

De no ser porque el oji – azul conocía las bromas a los que vivía sometido hubiera gritado, cuando vio en el reflejo del vidrio de su ventana, una figura alta que emergía desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Sonrió, quitándose los audífonos.

- Pasa Finn – dijo mientras dejaba su mp4 en la cama. El nombrado sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Saco de su bolsillo un paquete rectangular color blanco. Kurt arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Naipes? ¿Has venido hasta mi habitación para mostrarme una caja de naipes? – le pregunto divertido.

- De hecho - comenzó y se sentó en la cama donde estaba recostado el castaño – pensaba venir a jugar naipes… contigo – finalizo, y abrió la caja.

- Se ve que te gusta perder – dijo, doblando sus piernas y colocándolas cruzadas, mientras acomodaba unas almohadas a su espalda. Finn rio divertido, y repartió las cartas – a propósito, tienes examen mañana – afirmo. El mariscal se encogió de hombros.

- Lo sé, pero… una mente cansada no puede estudiar… me levantare mañana una hora antes y lo repaso – dijo, mientras tiraba dos cartas al centro. Kurt levanto una, y tiro otra nuevamente. Finn frunció el ceño – Si que sabes jugar – comento.

- Quiero ver eso de levantarte temprano – le dijo. Y corto con una última carta. Finn lanzo las cartas a la cama, fingiendo estar molesto. Kurt rio al ver el gesto, pero rápidamente se puso serio. – Finn hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Rachel. – dijo. Finn, aflojo el semblante y lo miro serio. Algo le decía a Kurt, que no iba a ser fácil hablar de esto.

* * *

**Pueden matarme, no pondré resistencia.**

**Debo confesar que al principio, quise seguir actualizando diariamente. Pero tuve un terrible bloqueo mental, que me detuvo por dos días y luego cai enferma. Y aun sigo enferma; no entrare en detalles, pero solo les dire que a veces me impide sentarme a escribir como lo hacía antes. – tengo que usar un cuaderno y luego pasarlo a máquina – es todo un lio, pero no me importa. Ustedes me alientan a seguir más y más. No creo que tarde una semana en actualizar, pero si unos días. Lamento no responder a sus comentarios en este capítulo, pero para el próximo prometo responder a todos. Gracias por leer y desde ya agradezco sus nuevos comentarios. Mar **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola. Que sorpresa que haya tardado menos ¿verdad?**

**Y es que, ¿QUE PUEDO DECIR DE SUS MARAVILLOSOS 86 COMENTARIOS, DE SUS 18 FAVORTIOS Y DE SUS 24 FOLLOWS? Pues, yo diría que ME PONEN MUY FELIZ. DEMASIADO FELIZ, JUSTO EN ESTOS DIAS EN QUE MI SALUD ANDABA MAS O MENOS, ESTAR EN MI ORDENADOR Y VER TAN BELLOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y TAMBIEN ME LLENA DE INSPIRACION! GRACIAS! GRACIAAS TOTALES!**

**Ahora, responderé a todos los comentarios que no respondí – lo sé, mala persona -.**

**yosiii**: Espero que te haya agradado que por fin, todos o en su mayoría están enterados del embarazo de Kurt. Y si, debemos admitir que Blaine actúa como una mierda. Te paso? Mi tema se resolvió bien, fue un amigo mío que de metido lo escribió aunque se sorprendió y me agradeció cuando le comente que lo había subido tal y como estaba. Bueno Yosi, espero y disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Marina: ** ¡MARINA! Mujer, ¡tus comentarios me hacen vibrar de emoción! Siempre tan eufórica y apasionada. Créeme chica, que juntas podríamos sentar a charlar con nuestro moreno y aclarar un par de puntos. Pero eso no estaría nada bien, me da lástima Blaine. ¿¡Nombrar uno en mi nombre!? Oh eso es nuevo, porque aun no entiendo mucho de eso pero supongo que me gustaría, que se yo. Lo haces parecer importante. No, no escuche la charla entre ellos y ahora agradezco. Si bien me encanta saber todo tipo de Spoiler, luego me arrepiento. Aunque yo me emocione muchísimo con el capitulo. Me sentía joya, de maravilla. Espero y disfrutes de este capítulo. Saludos. Ha, por cierto… tus comentarios nunca son aburrimiento para mi.

**Colion**** : **Si, yo también creo eso. La razón por la cual tanto Kurt como Blaine parecen querer morirse son reacciones típicas de cualquier adolescente frente a una situación asi. Yo tengo casi 18 años, y si me entero que estoy embarazada. Dios, querría morir de nervios y angustia; no es un tema muy liviano que digamos, todo lo contrario. Pero obvio sí, hay otras razones secundarias que secundan sus sentimientos y que pronto las conoceremos. Mientras tanto, ambos deben recoger los pedazos de todo el desastre que ocurrió y aclarar las cosas. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Alexa-Angel****: **Yo no creo que especular sea malo, es decir muchas veces ayuda a darte cuenta de las cosas mucho más antes. Perosupongo que si tu quieres guardarte las sorpresas por mi esta perfecto, porque en serio vas a esta levemente idealizado en mi persona, y si supongo que yo ante tal reacción no solo me desmayaría; me daría un colapso o algo peor. Lei las historias que me pasaste, ojos color zafiro es de la madre del klaine?! Dios, no puede escribir tan jodidamente bien. Sigo mucho sus historias, porque son excelentes. En cuanto a la otra, me gusto y no me gusto. No se había algo que no me termino de convencer; pero muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. También vi el capitulo, y llore grite y patalee de emociones. Osea; se casaran mis dos amores. Alexa, disfruta el capitulo.

**Airam Anemix**** : **Yo tampoco puedo creerlo malvada que soy a veces, siempre odie a las personas que dejan los capítulos en el punto de mas suspenso; pero debo reconocer que ese truco surte efecto en ustedes y eso es lo que quería. Jajajaj mantenerlos atrapados y desesperados hasta el final de la historia. Disfruta del capitulo.

**roochi03****: **¿Tú crees que es muy de novela? Jajaja yo creo que sí, reconozco que adoro el drama y hacer padecer a los personajes, es mi lado malvado y siempre lo saco a flote. Pero tienes razón, intentare no ladearme mucho a los clichés. xD

**YORDISPARRA**: ¡BIENVENIDO! ¡BIENVENIDO! Me alegro que ames mi historia: D Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, saludos.

**Klainefiction: **Supongo que debió ser algo en verdad groso. La actitud de Blaine me sorprende hasta a mí a la hora de escribirlo, cuando termino una escena me quedo mirando y digo: ¡Rayos! ¿Que hice? Pero lo dejo tal y como esta, se que valdrá la pena. Siempre tengo latente la frase: Pasada la tormenta, la calma llega. Y bueno, esta historia está en el ojo de la tormenta. ¿ Tu que dices? ¿ Hacemos sufrir a Blaine?

**Fioreeh-VCC****: **Si, mi búsqueda resulto ser un varón también. Aunque créeme que tengo la certeza de que no es para nada gay. El se sorprendió cuando me acerque y aunque al principio lo negó, termino aceptándolo al final. Solo dijo que le enviara el link de la historia y que estaría al tanto; y le hice prometerle que no vuelva a tocar mis cosas. Soy muy conservadora, sé que no abrió mi cuaderno buscando nada en especial, más bien por sacarme los apuntes que tomo en clases. En fin, compañeros siempre queriéndote arruinar el paso secundario. Jajaja Disfruta el capitulo.

**Melisa360 : **Si vamos porque Blaine no quiere al bebe, Kurt tampoco lo hacía. Yo creo más que nada que es cuestión de hacernos a la idea, porque digo, joder es un bebe. Pero tenemos que darle tiempo, Blaine no es así y jamás lo será. Solo está algo, ya sabes, perturbado. Disfruta el capitulo melisa xD Y si, valió la pena. Puedes saltar contenta entonces; aunque recuerda que no todo es felicidad, quizás que haya continuado en secreto hubiera sido mas seguro…¿ Quien sabe?.

**Gabriela Cruz**** : **Intenta no morirte porque quizás cuando mueras yo actualice /? Okno. Ya nos acercaremos a eso, falta pero vamos avanzando. Enjoy!

**Ilse Wayland**** : **En eso coincido, Kurt es la persona más fuerte que yo tengo como referente. Enfrento muchas cosas y aunque esta es una enorme montaña, yo se que puede y con el apoyo de su familia; puff no lo detiene nadie.

**AlmaKingdom**** :**KJAHSAKJSHAKJSHAKJSHASKDJHASKDHAKJDHSAKJDHAKDHASKD HSAKDHKA! AMORE MIO! ¿Por fin? Por fin comentaste mi historia, ay qué alegría mi vida… Me emocione con leerlo! Me alegro que te guste, que me ayudes! Ayy te amo mi vidaaaaaaaaaa, prometo pasarme también por tu historia y comentarla siempre. Te amo, cariño. Y si, prometo no usar tanto castaño… aunque, ES QUE ME ENCANTA! Y ME ENCANTAS QUE HAYAS COMENTADOO! YA TE HABLO POR FACE AMORE. :D Disfruta el capitulo, disfruta y luego me cuentas vale? Iloveyou.

**Adriana11**** : **No se si los llamaría motivos; pero de que algo hay es porque hay algo. Pero ya se sabrá. Enjoy!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson**** : **Me encanta tu perceptibilidad, eres sorprendente. Ahora quizás sepas si estas o no en lo cierto. La actitud de Blaine me jode, y también les molesta a ustedes. Todo caerá por su propio peso, pero recuerden que no todos son malvados en esta historia.

**Marierux**** : **Pobre Kurt, pero no te desanimes… buenos momentos llegaran. Eso creo, en fin disfrutaaaa!

**Bonamore: **Menos mal que todo se aclaro en tu mente ¿verdad? Espero que disfrutes de esta historia, seas bienvenido. Por favor, no odiemos a Blaine porque me veré obligada a fundar una asociación "ODIEMOS A BLAIEN ANDERSON". JAJAJA okno, jamás haría eso; porque amo a ese chico. Tranquilo, las reacciones son las esperadas; ya verás como avanza la cosa. Enjoy!

Bueno, al fin termine… dios que fueron muchos pero estoy complacida de responderlos.

Debajo de todo, les dejo una pequeña tarea… manos a la obra eh?

Ahora sí, no interrumpo más. ¡A LEER!

* * *

Finn resoplo molesto y tomo el mazo de cartas para mezclarlo nuevamente; su hermano lo miro por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Ella no…

- "Ella sí! – Interrumpió Finn – Me oculta las cosas siempre que puede, haciéndome quedar como estúpido- Kurt negó con la cabeza, varias veces.

- No, no fue así, ella no te dijo sobre mi porque yo se lo pedí – le explico pacientemente – yo al principio no estaba tan seguro como ahora respecto al bebe – prosiguió.

- ¿No es hora de que dejes de llamarlo así? Digo, pensar un nombre… yo podría sugerirte unos…– dijo de repente. Y Kurt bufo.

- No me cambies el tema – le pidió - Finn, ella te ama – le tomo las manos. Este suspiro.

- Lo sé, sé que me ama y yo a ella. Pero no es la primera vez que lo hace – le recordó – y lo peor es que siempre la descubro – tiro las cartas sobre la cama y se tomo la cabeza, mirando en dirección a sus pies.

- Hey – le tomo las manos – ella se mostro muy preocupada cuando le dije que guardara el secreto. – le dijo recordando la charla que había tenido con ella aquella noche.

Flasback

_Rachel bufo molesta, pues desde que habían salido del hospital todos los semáforos les habían tocado en color ojo. Miro a su acompañante quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla del auto, con la vista perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Se notaba cansado y deprimido, y la chica solo pudo tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. _

_Una bocina la arrastro de nuevo a la realidad, solo para descubrir que el semáforo había cambiado de color. Presiono el acelerador y avanzaron por la avenida._

_- Ni se te ocurra hablar, Rach – Susurro Kurt aun mirando por la ventana. Ella lo miro desconcertada._

_- ¿Qué? – Kurt la observo._

_- Quiero que te olvides de lo que paso ayer y hoy. Olvídalo hasta que encuentre la forma de resolver el drama de vida que llevo – respondió volviendo su vista al camino. Ella abrió la boca, lista para contradecir al chico._

_- Kurt, tú necesitas atención, cuidados, que alguien este al pendiente y…_

_- Por ahora lo haré yo – corto en seco el oji – azul._

_- ¿Lo harás tu? ¿En serio? – le pregunto irónicamente. Y dio giro el coche, para estacionarse a un costado del camino, en esas condiciones no iba a conducir. _

_- Rachel te pido por la amistad que tenemos que mantengas la boca cerrada. No es asunto tuyo sino mío y hasta que no haya decidido sobre qué demonios haré…_

_- Se convirtió en asunto mío cuando me lo dijiste Kurt, no puedo quedarme callada sin hacer nada. Sabes que no se me da bien guardar secretos – le dijo asustada._

_- Pues aprenderás a hacerlo Rachel, de lo contrario no volveré a hablarte – le dijo en tono frio._

_- Le prometí a tu hermano que no iba a ocultarle las cosas. – le dijo._

_- Los acuerdos que hagas con Finn no me interesan. No es tu problema, no tienes porque decírselo… por favor Rachel no hagas esto mas difícil – le suplico al borde de la locura. Ella suspiro, y lo miro._

_- Solo si prometes ver esto de buena manera – le pidió. Y el asintió satisfecho._

Flashback

- Pero eso no significa que…

- Finn, yo no quiero que ustedes estén mal por culpa mía. Yo se lo pedí a pesar de que ella no quería y lo hizo porque es mi amiga – subrayo. Su hermanastro lo miro serio por unos segundos.

- Es que… cuando vi ese ultrasonido, automáticamente pensé en lo sucedido con Quinn y me volví loco – Kurt lo miro afligido - y ella intentaba hablar pero solo te nombraba a ti y yo no entendía nada – prosiguió – yo solo me aterre, Kurt yo no podía volver a pasar por eso. No podía, no iba a soportarlo – Termino el mariscal. Kurt le acaricio con cariño la mejilla. Dios, su hermano podría ser muy estúpido a veces, pero era su hermano y en ese momento lo quería más que nunca.

- Ahora lo sabes Finn, y en verdad no quiero que estén mal por mi culpa. Podrías pedirle disculpas – le dijo. Finn lo miro.

- ¿¡Y porque yo!? – pregunto – Ella debería pedirme a mí.

- Bueno – Kurt levanto las manos en señal de derrota – Ambos podían pedirse disculpas. - El baterista sonrió divertido.

- Hablare con ella, lo prometo.

- Solo ustedes par de tercos se entienden – contesto Kurt y junto las cartas en sus manos. Repartió siete a cada uno y dejo el resto a un lado. – Tú empieza – le dijo. El mariscal se encogió de hombros y lanzo varias cartas al centro. Kurt abrió la boca fingiendo estar indignado.- Me quieres matar - chillo.

- No, solo ganar – respondió este – y sobre seguir llamándole bebe… en serio, no te gustaría …

- Finn, ni siquiera sé que es todavía

- Pues un bebe, es obvio - respondió moviendo las manos. Kurt rodó los ojos.

- No me digas – espeto – me refiero a que quizás sea una niña – expuso.

- Mientras no la llames Geraldina, todo bien – comento Finn y Kurt solo pudo reír ante la ocurrencia.

* * *

Los primeros días de la semana eran tortura para Blaine, historia y filosofía no era precisamente sus materias favoritas; pero como alumno de segundo año mínimo las tenía dos veces a la semana.

Al ser una academia privada, el nivel de educación era un poco más elevado que el de otras instituciones lo que les daba cierta ventaja a los alumnos al graduarse. Pero eso significaba estudiar el doble, y aunque el moreno tenía buenas notas el saber que debía estudiar todo un libro; le daba jaqueca.

Estaba demasiado concentrado resumiendo el texto que el profesor de historia les dejo como tarea, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par.

Una mujer con aires de coqueta camino meneando sus caderas hacia el interior de la habitación, varias chicos se detuvieron a observarla pasar mientras disimuladamente quitan rastros de saliva de su boca; Blaine rodó los ojos. Si, la señorita Smith podría ser muy coqueta y bastante hermosa, pero toda la belleza que desprendía su sensual cuerpo se acaba cuando ella abría la boca. Y es que su carácter era de infierno, ella no hablaba no, ella gritaba y ensordecía a quien la escuchaba. Blaine siempre había evitado hablar con ella, era una leona que no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada.

Sus compañeros hacían bromas alegando a que la sensual profesora de español no había sido atendida hace varios días, a lo que el moreno solo podía negar la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de sus amigos.

- Sr. Parker, podría prestarme a el Sr. Anderson un momento – le pregunto ella, haciendo alago de su bien formado trasero.

Blaine al escuchar su nombre, despego la vista de su cuaderno y miro a la mujer presente.

- Si, por supuesto…. Anderson – gruño y señalo con una mano que siguiera a la profesora.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto sin moverse de su lugar. Parker lo miro molesto.

- No sea insolente y obedezca – le replico. Blaine de mala forma cerro su cuaderno y lo guardo en su bolso de cuero marrón. Se levanto y haciendo el mayor ruido posible acomodo su silla detrás de su mesa. Cuando paso delante del profesor le hizo varias reverencias, que lograron sacar varias carcajadas entre el alumnado – Ya váyase – le dijo, y el moreno salió despedido del curso.

La profesora lo esperaba con el rostro serio y moviendo su zapato izquierdo, provocando que el ruido de este hiciera eco a lo largo del pasillo.

- ¿Que necesita, profesora? – Le pregunto con gesto de cansancio.

- Tienes una visita – le dijo ella comenzando a caminar, el moreno la siguió.

- ¿Quien me visita? – Pregunto el menor, sintiéndose de repente sorprendido. ¿Quién podría visitarlo a, el? Interiormente rogaba que no fuera quien estaba pensando porque la última persona que Blaine deseaba olvidar, era a esa justamente.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la profesora se detuvo frente al salón de visitas y lo observo.

- Que… ¿ese hombre es familiar tuyo? – le pregunto en tono cortante. Blaine se sorprendió ante la abrupta pregunta. Porque lo había tuteado.

- Ni siquiera sé quien es – le respondió. Ella arqueo una ceja y abrió la puerta del salón.

- Es alguien increíblemente guapo – susurro la profesora, y Blaine rodo los ojos. _ Increíblemente guapo, joder, ya tenía una idea de quién era _

_- ¡HERMANITO! –_ escucho decir Blaine y en un segundo se encontró rodeado de unos grandes brazos que lo estrechaban fuertemente y por poco no lo levantaban.

- Cooper, suéltame – pidió el menor intentando zafarse de sus brazos. El hermano mayor, soltó despacio a su hermano y lo miro a los ojos.

- Vaya Blainey, como has crecido – le dijo, mientras se iba a sentar en una de las mesas.

- Si me necesitan estaré afuera – dijo coquetamente la profesora.

- Oh claro, gracias por tu ayuda… - no sabía su nombre.

- Amelia… mi nombre es Amelia – Respondió la mujer, y Cooper le sonrió agradecido. Blaine, bueno Blaine tenía el rostro algo verde.

Cuando Amelia abandono la habitación, el moreno aun confundido se fue a sentar en frente de su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto serio y cortante.

- Vine a verte – le respondió rodando los ojos.

- No me refiero a Dalton, sino a Ohio – le dijo secamente, la sonrisa de Cooper decayó unos segundos.

- Bueno… pues…- se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

- No, mejor no me lo digas… ya se, ¿Hay una audición? ¿Un posible contrato? – le pregunto, acomodándose en la silla y comenzando a disfrutar de la tortura a su hermano.

- No, no hay nada de eso – le corto antes de que siguiera. Blaine se cayó y se tenso.

- ¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

- ¿Acaso es un delito venir a visitar a tu hermano pequeño?

- Viniendo de tu parte, podría decirse que si – respondió frio, y evitando su mirada. Cooper suspiro y cerró los ojos. Esperaba este tipo de reclamos, de hecho, hubiera sido extraño si su hermano reaccionaba bien.

- Blaine se que hemos tenido nuestros problemas…

- ¿Tenido? ¿TENIDO? Tenemos nuestros problemas Cooper, porque nunca se han resuelto y jamás lo harán.

- Quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente… podrías solo callarte y escuchar – le pidió. Blaine no respondió – Escucha, se que fui el peor hermano del mundo, estaba cegado por las oportunidades que tenia que no dude en tomarlas sin importarme lo que estaba dejando – comenzó.

- Ja! Que conveniente ¿no? – espeto molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Hermanito, por favor – le suplico. Blaine aflojo el semblante – la razón por la que regrese no es porque haya tenido una audición o por algún contrato ni nada de eso – tomo aire – es porque, yo necesitaba estar con mi familia pero en especial con mi hermano – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Nada de lo que hice en Hollywood salió bien, básicamente todo fue porquería y yo me creí todo ese juego – continuo - Yo comprendo todo lo malo que hice y que…

- … y que abandonaste a tu hermano cuando este mas te necesito. Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido Cooper porque llevo ya cuatro años intentando que lo logres. Y realmente lamento que no hayas podido triunfar en tu carrera, pero yo ya no te necesito – termino en un susurro lastimero. Cooper sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- Si me necesitas – afirmo.

- No – negó la cabeza intentando retener las lagrimas – tu, no tienes idea de lo que pase… el Blaine que dejaste hace cuatro años no es el mismo que ves ahora, todo cambio, mi vida está terminada – sollozo – si hubieras venido unos meses antes quizás hubieras podido ayudarme pero ahora es tarde, para mí y para ti – se levanto – así que pídele a tu agente o a quien sea que te de otra oportunidad y vuelve a los ángeles. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una clase de filosofía y debo estudiar. Que te vaya bien _hermanito_ – escupió la última palabra con bronca. Puso la silla en su lugar y salió a paso decidido del salón.

Cooper lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta y trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Había llegado demasiado tarde para su hermano, pero eso no impediría que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Iba a ganarse la confianza de Blaine a como dé lugar, y nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos nuevamente.

* * *

- Necesito un trabajo – Soltó Kurt en medio de la cena familiar. Su padre, detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y lo miro.

- ¿Un trabajo? – pregunto extrañado.

- Si, no puedo criar a un bebe del aire – expuso el castaño. Carole lo miro un segundo y asintió.

- Es verdad Burt, un bebe requiere de gastos – subrayo la mujer.

- Yo podría darte mis ahorros – sugirió Finn mientras atacaba su pescado. Kurt negó.

- No, llevas ahorrando para esa nueva batería desde hace meses – le dijo.

- Pero esto es más importante – dijo el mariscal.

- Finn, no hables con la boca llena – gruño Carole. Kurt rio.

- Kurt no es necesario que trabajes – continuo su padre, su hijo le miro – Todos podemos ayudarte, no creo que en tu estado puedas… trabajar – termino.

- Estoy embarazado no incapacitado, necesito trabajar, tener mi propio dinero – respondió kurt, comenzando a sentirse molesto – Ustedes tienen suficientes gastos con la casa y ahorrando para nuestras universidades – Finn asintió – bueno al menos para la de Finn y no puedo permitir que lo inviertan en mi.

- Entonces trabaja en el taller, a tu hermano no le vendría mal. Comienza la próxima semana pueden comenzar juntos – sugirió su padre, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Kurt negó.

- En verdad te lo agradezco, pero no creo que la mecánica sea lo mío – dijo – buscare un trabajo en el periódico, algo va a salir – dijo, y se levanto a servirse más pescado.

- Mientras no te traiga demasiado esfuerzo y estés a gusto – dijo su padre.

- Papa, no te preocupes si veo que es muy forzoso no lo haré –

- Yo te ayudare a buscar uno cariño – le dijo Carole sonriéndole.

- Gracias.

- Yo escuche que en Lima Bean están tomando gente – comento Finn distraído.

- ¿Hace cuanto? – pregunto interesado Kurt.

- Rachel dijo que comenzó hace cosa de una semana – respondió. Kurt movió el tenedor, pensando – Si quieres podemos ir a preguntar ahí – le sugirió.

- Si pero… - se cayó. Su hermanastro lo miro.

- ¿Que sucede? – el embarazado, negó.

- No nada – se levanto de la mesa y dejo su servilleta junto al plato. El resto lo miro extrañado – se me quito el apetito, mejor subo a descansar – se excuso y salió casi corriendo hacia su habitación.

El castaño se recostó en su cama y acaricio su pequeño vientre. Lima Bean seria genial, iba con mucha frecuencia a ese lugar – bueno últimamente no mucho, pero era uno de sus favoritos - pero el trabajar ahí, seria verlo casi siempre. Para Blaine ir todos los días a tomar café ahí, se había convertido como una rutina y Kurt dudaba si podía soportar verlo todas las semanas.

* * *

Hoy cumplía tres meses.

Se levanto temprano, y fue directo al espejo grande que tenía en su baño. Se levanto la remera y pudo observar una perfecta curva que enseñaba su estomago. No era demasiado grande, prácticamente podría pasar por haber desayunado mucho; pero él sabía que no era así y ante el pensamiento solo pudo reír enternecido.

La noche anterior había estado marcando varios puestos de trabajo en el periódico. Y hoy después del colegio iría a probar suerte. La inquietud por ir a ver en Lima Bean lo estaba matando, ese trabajo podría estar asegurado, el dueño le conocía pero la posibilidad de verlo era algo latente en su mente.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda, básicamente unos jeans algo ajustados, sus botas negras, una camisa color roja y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Tomo su bolso y el periódico y bajo a desayunar.

El desayuno había cambiado. Mientras que antes el solo quería beber café, Carole lo había sustituido por leche y unas cuantas galletas. Kurt comió su desayuno, deseando poder comer aunque sea una de las tres galletas que Finn se estaba llevando a la boca.

Lo extraño de esto, y por decir extraño era porque Kurt jamás creyó en los antojos de las personas embarazadas. Nunca comprendió porque de repente te daban antojos cuando estabas en estado, cuando simplemente podías vivir con ellos y no estar esperando un bebe. Pero ahora, mientras miraba como su hermano degustaba de esa galleta bañada en chocolate, solo tuvo deseos de quitársela y devorarla en segundos. Si ese era un antojo, entonces Kurt había comenzando a tenerlos.

Aguantándose las ganas, termino de comer y se levanto directo a lavar su tasa. La puso en el estante y fue directo al baño.

Hace tiempo que no hacia su rutina de belleza; y a juzgar que aun quedaban unos 30 minutos para entrar a clases tenía algo de tiempo para aunque sea ponerse la mitad de sus cremas.

* * *

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto un hombre entrado en edad y con un dejo de barba blanca alrededor de su mentón. Kurt se movió incomodo.

- 17 años.

- Aun eres menor de edad – replico.

- Pero mi padre me ha dado una autorización, mire – le extendió el papel y el señor lo tomo con aparente calma.

El castaño suspiro nervioso, era el cuarto lugar que visitaba y todos le habían rechazado por ser menor de edad. ¿Es que nadie comprendía sus enormes ganas de trabajar?

- Bueno, a juzgar por lo que parece ser una autorización muy convencible – comenzó el hombre.

- No, no es convencible es real – dijo Kurt.

- Creo que podría hablar con tu padre, y si está de acuerdo podría darte el trabajo – finalizo, con una media sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto asombrado el menor.

- Por supuesto, dile que vengan mañana a esta hora – Respondió el hombre dando por finalizada la conversación. Kurt sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Tomo su bolso y los papeles y salió apresurado de la oficina. Si bien trabajar en un lugar de comida rápida no era el sueño que él había tenido, pero era un comienzo. Aun así, era McDonalds; y todo el mundo comía allí.

Cuando le comento a su padre de la propuesta, el estuvo de acuerdo y acepto acompañarlo mañana por la tarde. Kurt dio varios saltitos aplaudiendo y abrazando a su padre.

Carole vio enternecida la escena, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Muy bien chico, una pirámide de libros te esperan arriba – le dijo ella, y kurt la miro.

- Es verdad, mañana tengo un examen de algebra. Nada demasiado complicado – dijo, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo y encaminándose a su habitación.

- Mientras apruebes el examen – le grito Burt divertido. Carole lo miro.

- Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo, Burt – le felicito Carole. Burt dejo de limpiarse las manos y la observo extrañado.

- ¿tú crees? – le pregunto – Kurt estaría mucho mejor si no estuviera asi – lamento.

- No, Burt no digas eso. – pidió su esposa. – Kurt está aprendiendo a ser responsable. Y no de cualquier cosa, sino de una vida.

- Carole, la última vez que Kurt tuvo a cargo una vida, fue de ese pájaro Pava.. no sé cuándo; murió a la semana que se lo dieron – le expuso. Ella frunció el ceño.

- No seas impertinente Burt. No hables así de tu hijo – lo regaño y golpeo el hombro.

- Carole..

- El que haya decidido buscar un trabajo es un gran paso, y debemos apoyarlo – siguió. - Y mañana te podrás tu mejor ropa, y ayudaras a tu hijo a conseguir ese trabajo.

- Carole…

- Nada, he dicho. Kurt te necesita, eres su padre. E iras – le ordeno.

- Carole nunca dije que no iba a acompañar a mi hijo – exclamo molesto.

- No, no lo dijiste. Pero si lo has pesando desde la otra noche en que le ofreciste trabajo en el taller – expuso.

- Finn acepto en seguida.

- Finn y Kurt no son iguales, ni en el blanco del ojo – dijo. – Además mira el lado bueno, podrás tener descuentos nada más ni nada menos que en McDonald – comento Carole mientras sacaba las ollas para cocinar.

- Comida gratis – susurro Burt, y acomodándose la gorra salió de la cocina. – Dudo que pueda acercarme a ella sin que Kurt me salte encima… - susurro.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt fue muy animado al colegio. Estaba casi seguro de que recibiría el trabajo, y en verdad esperaba que fuera así; el estaba consciente que en algunos meses no podría moverse de enorme y tenía que aprovechar y juntar todo el dinero posible.

Fue hasta su casillero, y lo abrió para sacar los útiles que utilizaría el día de hoy. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera sintió que alguien se le había acercado, no se percato hasta que la puerta del casillero golpeo su nariz. Kurt pego un grito y si toco la nariz que comenzaba a ponerse caliente y colorada; el dolor le escocía los ojos.

- El famoso club tiene que engendrar a sus miembros – susurro Azimio en su oído. Kurt se estremeció y cayó al suelo – No era muy santa la princesa ¿no? – le dijo hirientemente. El chico se puso pálido y se cubrió el vientre. Azimio a ver esa reacción sonrió con maldad y se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de su oído – Puede que hayas logrado que Dave se vaya, pero eso no quiere decir que podrás estar tranquilo. Y corre, corre a decirle al director y si lo haces… moveré un solo dedo y tu expulsaras a esa pequeña rata ¿escuchaste? – le presiono el dedo en la mejilla del castaño y este solo pudo asentir aterrado. El corpulento muchacho se levanto y comenzó a alejarse de kurt a paso tranquilo, como quien pasea en el colegio.

El adolescente se quedo sentado con los brazos alrededor de su vientre, nunca había entendido porque tanto odio hacia él; pero ahora no solo era hacia el sino también hacia su bebe y ese pensamiento no hizo más que estremecerlo. No podía hablar con el director, no podía garantizar tener tanta suerte como la anterior vez; pero tampoco podía permitir que ese estúpido lo intimidara siempre que podría. Ya no era solo el.

Armándose de valor, y tragándose las lágrimas se levanto lentamente y acomodo rápido sus útiles. El timbre debió a ver tocado hace más de 10 minutos y con suerte el profesor de Literatura lo dejaría entrar.

Cuando llego la profesora lo miro en mal gesto, y el solo pudo mirarlo con suplica. Le hizo una seña que se sentara y que no vuelva a interrumpir la clase. Rachel le hizo señas que se sentara junto al lugar que estaba libre.

- Tengo algo para ti – le susurro cuando este llego a su lado. Él le sonrió y saco su libro.

- Luego me lo muestras – le respondió y ella asintió.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Rachel lo arrastro hasta su casillero.

- Déjame decirte que puedes devolverlo si no es del estilo del fabuloso Kurt, solo lo vi y me encanto – dijo sacando un pequeña bolsa color azul. El adolescente abrió los ojos y lo tomo con delicadeza.

- Rach no tenías que molestarte – dijo, abriendo el regalo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y solo atino a abrazar a su amiga. Era el monito más hermoso que haya visto, de color rosa y con mangas largas. Demasiado pequeño, pero era perfecto para su bebe. – Es hermoso – dijo.

- Lo sé, y este es el primer regalo de muchos – le aseguro.

- Rach, mi hijo aun no nace y ya lo estás haciendo gay – dijo cuando doblo la ropita y volvía a guardarla en la bolsa.

- Podría ser una niña – expuso.

- Todos con eso… - rodó los ojos Kurt. Desde Finn hasta Rachel le habían mencionado nombres y ahora ropa de niña. Parecían estar seguros que lo que crecía en el interior de Kurt, estaba lejos de tener 21 dedos. Y si hablamos honestamente al castaño poco le importaba que sexo sea.

- También quiero agradecerte – le dijo, y le tomo los hombros. Él lo miro sin entender – Estuve con Finn esta mañana y…

- Ya… detente, no quiero detalles de la reconciliación – dijo el sonriendo feliz.

- Solo quiero darte las gracias – se limito a decir. Kurt sonrió, y saco unos billetes de su bolsillo.

- Ten – le extendió y ella lo miro raro.

- ¿Para qué es? – los tomo.

- Son los 50 dólares que gastaste en la consulta del mes pasado – dijo, mientras volvía a cargarse el bolso al hombro.

- No Kurt, era un regalo –

- No puedo aceptar que pagues por mí, además hoy tengo una última reunión con el gerente de McDonald y es casi seguro que conseguiré el trabajo – término orgulloso. Ella lo miro, y suspiro. No iba a ser fácil intentar que cambie de opinión, y resignada acepto.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo – le aclaro. Kurt la tomo por el brazo y avanzaron por el pasillo.

- Si haces todo esto, porque quieres ser la madrina déjame aclararte que…

- …. Oh créeme, si tengo que audicionar para serlo, no dudes que mi nombre estará primero en la lista – dijo divertida.

* * *

Kurt Hummel, se sentía feliz. Acaba de llegar de de la reunión con el que ahora era su jefe. Doblo con cuidado su nuevo uniforme, el cual ya mañana se encargaría de darle estilo típico del castaño.

- ¡Kurt! – grito su padre desde el la sala. El nombrado salió hasta el pasillo y lo miro – Saldremos a cenar ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunto.

- No, vayan ustedes… estoy agotado – respondió, y en verdad lo estaba. Burt lo miro dudando por unos segundos, pero desistió de obligarlo.

Kurt acomodo su uniforme en la cama, y cuando el hambre lo ataco.

Bajo a la cocina a grandes pasos, pensó en prepararse alguna ensalada suave y liviana; pero al ver el bol con las galletas del desayuno, la ensalada fue a parar al rincón de los olvidos.

Miro el gran plato con todas esas deliciosas galletas bañadas en chocolate, y sus ojos creían ver el paraíso. En lugar de separar unas cuantas en un plato más pequeño, agarro el bol y junto a un vaso de manzana se disponía a regresar a su habitación.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, el castaño quien ya estaba comienzo su segunda galleta bramo irritado. De seguro su padre olvido decirle que apagara todas las luces o que pusiera llave en todas las puertas. El timbre volvió a sonar.

- Ya voy papa – le grito, agarro otra galleta y de mala gana camino hasta la puerta principal, devorando en el camino su comida. Abrió la puerta - Ya apago todo… - se detuvo en seco.

- Hola – Saludo. Kurt intento responder el saludo, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Blaine, suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno, actualice un poco más rápido que la última vez. A la próxima no creo que sea tan deprisa, mañana van a operarme – Oren por mí, estoy aterrada – y no creo tener suficiente cabeza para sentarme a escribir, pero hare todo lo posible se los prometo. Ya estamos avanzando en esta historia, que tanto placer me trae. Ustedes y sus comentarios me alegran el día; me llenan de felicidad. **

**Y porque son tan leales y buenos, les traje una pequeña propuesta.**

**Al mejor comentario que reciba en los próximos días, es decir al autor del mismo; le voy a revelar un solo Spoiler. En el próximo capítulo, publicare quien fue el ganador y por mensaje privado o por facebook – que lo deje en capítulos anteriores – podremos conversar. Eso sí, la pregunta, intenten que no sea muy específica porque tampoco les puedo revelar todo, arruinaría la sorpresa. Y créanme, hay muchas sorpresas. **

**En fin, manos a la obra. Les dejo una pequeña tareita y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Miles de gracias a todos: D **


	12. Chapter 12

_Coraje… Coraje…Coraje…_

_¿Cuántas veces no había repetido esa palabra? ¿Cuántas veces no les había dicho a los demás que debían emplearla? _

_Blaine solo pudo ahogar un grito en su almohada. Si alguna vez le preguntaban si confiaba en la gente, probablemente habría dicho que si, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro. _

_El solo buscaba ser aceptado, querido… amado._

_Confiaba ciegamente en el, daría todo por estar junto a él; inclusive su vida. _

"_Las personas como él, solo buscan una cosa" le habían dicho y el no había querido creerlo. Idiota – se reprendió mentalmente._

_Y el adolescente solo pudo negar con la cabeza, intentando sobrehumanamente borrar aquellos recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. El quería creerle, nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión; hasta que sucedió._

_Ese chico estaba muy cerca de kurt y el aceptaba el gesto. Tomándolo de la mano, y sonriendo; compartiendo un café. Conocía a aquel muchacho, lo conocía bastante incluso para odiarlo. Pero en ese momento, no lo odiaba a él, sino a Kurt. _

* * *

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de Kurt lo atrajo a la realidad. Blaine agacho la cabeza y suspiro._

Kurt estaba estático en medio de la puerta, con los ojos complemente abiertos en señal de impresión. Blaine carraspeo antes de hablar. El castaño lo miro seriamente por unos segundos, esperando a que responda.

- Necesitamos hablar – susurro Blaine, levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos por primera vez aquella noche. Kurt se sonrojo, y mentalmente deseo golpearse. El ya no significaba nada para él.

- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? - inquirió.

- Sobre el bebe – susurro, y kurt levanto las cejas.

- ¿Bebe? ¿Has venido desde westerville, a mitad de la noche para decirme que quieres hablar del bebe? – Kurt sabía que sonaba hiriente, pero esta era su oportunidad. El moreno tenía que pagar.

- Si, lo hice. Y no me iré hasta que hablemos – el castaño comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba.

- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hablar? Quedo todo más que claro, el otro día – le espeto. Blaine suspiro, cansado.

- ¿Podemos hablar adentro? No quisiera que todo el vecindario se enterara – suplico.

- No eres bienvenido – le dijo. Y se interpuso entre la puerta, evitando que pase.

- No estoy aquí por ti, sino por el bebe… deja de ser egoísta – bramo molesto Blaine. Kurt sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y la sensación de falta de aire se intensifico. Dio un paso a tras, y dejo pasar al moreno al interior de la casa.

Blaine avanzo hasta la cocina donde vio curiosamente el bol de galletas y el jugo de manzana. Kurt, quien aun estaba de pie en la puerta, la cerro lentamente, esperando que esos segundos le dieran el valor para lo que venía. Imitando los pasos del moreno, llego a la cocina; y vio como Blaine observaba "sus" galletas.

- Deja de mirarlas, ninguna es para ti – le expuso y alejo el bol de la vista del menor. – y apresúrate que estaba por ir a dormir – le pidió. Este asintió.

- Voy a hacerme cargo del bebe – le soltó rápido y sin anestesia. Y Kurt sintió que el aire definitivamente ya no ingresaba a sus pulmones

- ¿¡Que!? Después de lo que me gritaste en Dalton, te crees que…

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me lance a tus brazo, y saltar de alegría? Kurt, tenía que pensar, no todos los días viene uno y te dice que serás padre– le explico alterado.

- Oh por supuesto, y yo debía quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados, esperando que el señor piense ¿no? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es para mí esto? ¿Tienes idea? No, no la tienes – le grito, colorado y respirando agitadamente.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Mientras que el castaño intentaba trabajosamente normalizar su respiración, el moreno pensaba con precisión lo que diría, conocía a Kurt y cada palabra que diga, después podía ser usada en su contra.

- Me hare cargo del bebe, te guste o no – le dijo lentamente – es Ley, no puedes negar eso.

- ¿Ahora eres abogado? – ironizo. Blaine se sentó en unas de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesada de la cocina. Kurt arqueo una ceja. – Y si te refieres a hacerte cargo del bebe enviando todos los meses unos cuantos dólares, mejor quédate donde estas – corto.

No, yo quiero estar presente en su vida – le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt tenía los ojos brillosos, el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo y el cabello despeinado y a pesar de todas aquellas imperfecciones para Blaine jamás lo vio tan hermoso. – Yo quiero estar ahí para el…

- ¿Como una familia feliz no? Mira Blaine, lo siento pero por mi propio bienestar… si no lo consideras muy egoísta claro, prefiero que no lo hagas. Si puedes ser parte de su vida, venir los sábados y llevártelo a dar una vuelta. Comprarle cosas y cuidar de él cuando esté enfermo –

- No puedes pedirme eso – le dijo dolido.

- Si puedo, y lo hago

- El no tiene la culpa que nosotros no estemos juntos – le grito, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Y yo sí? – le dijo Kurt; y sabia que había dado justo en el blanco. Blaine se quedo callado y pálido. - ¿Yo tengo la culpa Blaine? Porque lo único que recuerdo es tu yéndote y llamándome cínico – le recordó.

- Porque lo eres – afirmo sacándose de sí – Yo te vi, y te di varios días para que pudieras explicarme y así no ser tan humillado. – le grito furioso, sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Que fue lo que viste? –le grito harto de la situación. Iba a presionar a Blaine hasta que digiera toda la verdad, hasta que por fin sepa cuál fue el motivo del calvario que había vivido.

- Tu… y aquel chico – susurro Blaine agachando la cabeza por segunda vez aquella noche – En Lima Bean

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido y poniéndose mas pálido que de costumbre. ¿Lima Bean? ¿Aquel chico? El contratenor se tomo el vientre frotándolo suavemente intentando así, tranquilizarse. Eso no podía estar pasando, el había olvidado todo en cuanto se lo propuso; se había jurado jamás recordarlo porque eso no era importante. Porque jamás había significado nada.

- Veo que lo recuerdas – murmuro Blaine normalizando su respiración – Yo estaré en la vida de mi hijo, no permitiré que vuelvas a dañarme

- No es lo que crees – dijo Kurt, observándolo con el rostro surcado por mas lagrimas. Blaine se sintió asfixiado ante la imagen, pero no sucumbió. No debía y no podía.

- ¿No? – ironizo - Ya no me importa, solo me importa el bebe – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta principal. Kurt aun estaba sentado en la cocina. – Te enviare un mensaje con mi nuevo número, pero solo si necesitas algo para el bebe… para nada mas – abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Kurt se encogió en la silla al oír el ruido. Incapaz de hablar o siquiera pensar. Aquellas palabras "Aquel_ chico" "Lima Bean" _ Rondaban su cabeza aturdiéndolo más. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso en pie y camino lentamente hacia su habitación.

Ya no sentía hambre, de hecho tenía ganas de devolver todo lo que había en su estomago. Abrió la puerta y sin molestarse en cerrarla, se adentro al cuarto y se recostó en la cama.

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar; sus ojos ardían por las lagrimas y la angustia se instalaba en su pecho.

Al poco tiempo, cerró sus ojos y su respiración comenzaba serenarse, dejándose arrollar por los brazos del Morfeo.

* * *

- En serio mama…hay un 50% de probabilidades de que el autor se encuentre en esta casa y puedo asegurarte que no soy yo. Quiero saber donde esta – hablo Finn por cuarta vez aquella mañana.

- Ya te dije que no lo sé – grito Carole preparando el desayuno – No es la gran cosa. Finn la miro ofendido.

- Era más de la mitad de mi hamburguesa, Carole – se quejo en voz alta. Antes de que madre se casara recordaba patente que le ocultaba la comida para que el no pudiera devorársela por la noche, pero hoy, simplemente había pasado lo inaceptable. La mujer le miro molesta.

- No me llames así, mas respeto que soy tu madre – le amenazo con la cuchara de madera. El mariscal se hizo hacia atrás, sabía que iba a golpearlo si seguía tentando su suerte.

Quiero mi hamburguesa – contesto molesto tomando asiento.

- No puedes desayunar hamburguesa, no es nutritivo - lo regaño y le sirvió una taza de café – Además, la dejaste en el microondas, nadie la ha comido

- Así que supongo que simplemente crió patas y salió corriendo – repuso mientras le daba un gran trago a su café, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el liquido le quemaba la garganta.

- Quizás la comiste mientras dormías… no sería la primera vez – murmuro la mujer.

- Soy estúpido, lo reconozco. Pero no comería mi hamburguesa dormido, no podría disfrutarla. Alguien se comió mi hamburguesa y exijo saber en este instante quien fue – declaro Finn en voz alta, poniéndose en pie.

- Fui yo – murmuro apenas Kurt, cuando ingresaba lentamente hacia la cocina. Aun llevaba el pijama, estaba descalzo y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Finn se trago la amargura cuando vio su rostro; estaba pálido y sus ojos enseñaban varias señales de que había llorado un par de horas. – Lo siento Finn, tenía mucha hambre anoche – se disculpo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

- Que le den a la hamburguesa, ni que hubiera estado rica – dijo Finn sonriendo y dándole una palma en la espalda a su hermano. Carole sonrió divertida.

- Cariño… ¿Quieres leche? – le ofreció la mujer. Kurt negó.

- Tengo el estomago revuelto – se refregó los ojos.

- Probablemente sea culpa – dijo Finn, y su hermano lo fulmino con la mirada – Solo estoy charlando – se disculpo y miro la hora. – Es tarde, hora de irnos – se levanto y fue a su habitación a buscar su mochila. Kurt dejo descansar su cabeza en sus manos.

Carole lo miro unos segundos y se acerco a su hijo.

- ¿Mala noche? – le pregunto acariciando su espalda, Kurt se relajo ante el tacto.

- No tienes idea – hablo bajo, escondió su rostro en sus manos.

¿Quieres hablar?

- No – respondió Kurt, mientras se levantaba y salió de la cocina apresurado.

Había dormido demasiado, y no había tiempo ni siquiera para tomar una ducha. Preparo rápido su bolso y acomodo una vez más su uniforme. Hoy comenzaba a trabajar, debía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

Las seccionales eran en tres días, en solo tres jodidos días. Mr. Schue no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, el año anterior habían estado tan cerca de ganar las Nacionales que a estas alturas no podían permitirse ningún error.

Los ensayos a pesar de que estaban bien, no llegaban a la altura que al profesor le hubiera gustado, el confiaba tanto en el grupo y por tal confianza es que temía decepcionarse.

- Muy bien chico, vamos a ensayar - informo, con un golpe de manos. Los chicos se levantaron arrastrando los pies hasta ubicarse en sus lugares – en serio muchachos, hay más energía en un cementerio – les dijo, y algunos rieron ante el comentario.

El ensayo dio inicio, y Will fue gustoso a sentarse en si silla preferida. Siempre le encantaba ver la marcación terminada, adoraba ver como el conjunto de movimientos que había marcado individualmente se fusionaban mostrando una espectacular coreografía; y era muy buena, excepto que los chicos no ponían suficiente empeño en ella.

- A ver – exclamo tomándose la cabeza. Los chicos lo miraron - ¿Que les sucede hoy? – pregunto intentando ser paciente. – Siéntense en el borde del escenario – les hablo y él se levanto y se acerco hacia ellos.

Los adolescentes se sentaron con cansancio y algunos hasta se quejaron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se cruzo de brazos y los miro.

Mercedes comenzó a balbucear y Mike se le adelanto.

- Yo, tuve un problema antes de ingresar…. Saque un 9.50 en mi calificación de matemática y mi padre se enfado – se lamento – intentare dar lo mejor ahora. – Will asintió no muy convencido.

Varios le siguieron después argumentando de a poco sus problemas

- Mi hamburguesa fue secuestrada - dijo Finn, y Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada. Will negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que tenía hambre. Ahora te comprare dos hamburguesas y más vale que te las trague sino te juro que… - grito histérico Kurt.

- Hey, hey no se alteren – dijo el profesor.

- Mi gato durmió mucho esta mañana y no se levanto a despedirme – sollozo Britanney y Santana la abrazo consolándola.

- ¿Es en serio? – ironizo Rachel, mirando a la pareja. Kurt suspiro cansado.

- La entrenadora me hará correr dos veces la pista hoy, por haber peleado ayer – dijo Puck.

Las voces de sus alumnos cada vez más altas comenzaron a aturdir al profesor quien levanto las manos llamando la atención.

- Chicos, chicos… yo realmente comprendo sus problemas, sus preocupaciones – comenzó - pero esto funciona todos juntos y unidos. Recién estaba sentado allá atrás, y vi el cuadro. Los movimientos se veían hermosos, los desplazamientos eran perfectos. Prácticamente es la mejor coreografía que hemos hecho hasta ahora – les dijo.

- Sin mencionar que Finn no se ha equivocado aun – dijo Santana.

- No me interrumpas, Santana – pidió Will – A lo que voy, es que yo desde mi lugar comprendo cualquier contra tiempo que puedan llegar a tener. Pero esto es a base de unión, y uno que falle desarma al resto. Y no se señales ni den miradas porque va para todos – exclamo al ver que algunos se señalaban - Rachel medianamente estuvo bien – dio un ejemplo. La nombrada levanto el mentón orgullosa - porque sus movimientos tenían energías pero ¿Saben que paso? - Los chicos negaron – Ella quedaba demasiado exagerada ante los suaves movimientos de ustedes – les dijo.

- Bueno ella de por si es exagerada – dijo Quinn.

- Más allá de eso. Somos un equipo que el año pasado estuvo muy cerca de ganar el máximo concurso. Y este año es nuestra revancha – Si todos nos unimos por un mismo motivo, si ponemos la mejor de las energías y luchamos para conseguirlo, será nuestro. -

Los chicos asintieron en señal de compresión y Will suspiro.

- Ahora quiero que por estos minutos que dura la coreografía nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas, porque también tengo los mío, pero no dejare que influyan entre nosotros – Rachel se puso de pie – ahora, vamos a hacerla de nuevo y por favor, ahora en serio. Es mucho más lindo verlo cuando disfrutan lo que hacen – los ánimos. Kurt sonrió, y se levanto siguiendo a Rachel. El resto imito sus pasos. Sam miro a mercedes extenderle su mano para ayudar a ponerse en pie.

El rubio la tomo lentamente, y se levanto. Miro de reojo a Kurt quien ya estaba en su posición, suspiro.

Kurt lo había evitado desde hace varios días, y llego a pensar que el podría saber de su encuentro con Blaine. Pero luego recordó que nadie lo sabía y descarto la idea. La culpa comenzaba quemarle por dentro, debía hablar con el cuanto antes.

Will golpeo sus manos sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio. Dio indicaciones mientras regresaba a su lugar, se ubico y dio _play_ a la canción.

*/

_- McDonald's ¿Cual es su orden? – hablo Kurt._

Llevaba cerca de tres horas trabajando y solo quedaba una para que su turno finalice. Kurt estaba mucho más animado que por la mañana, las palabras del profesor lo habían levantado el ánimo; tanto como para no estresarse ante tantos pedidos que ahora tenía en sus manos.

- Quiero una hamburguesa doble queso, con papas fritas y una coca – cola light – hablo una niña vestida de princesa. Kurt le sonrió tiernamente y anoto su pedido.

- En seguida, y por cierto. Qué lindo vestido– le acaricio el cabello, y ella quito bruscamente su mano.

- Gracias, pero ¿Porque hablas como una niña? – le pregunto y fue a sentarse con sus padres en la mesa de la ventana. El castaño abrió la boca molesto. Siempre se había quejado de su aguda voz, pero ahora con el canto le estaba sirviendo y nadie antes había osado criticar su voz. Tomo su cuaderno y arranco la hoja

- ¿Porque coca – cola Light? Si va a comerse todo eso – le hablo su compañero tomas, quien leyó el pedido.

- Ni idea, pero yo que tu no le hablo… no es de buenos amigos – le dijo y se fue a las cocinas.

Las piernas le dolían y su vejiga no podía retener mas liquido. Debía ir urgente a un baño, sino quería dar un espectáculo en su primer día.

Cuando se alivio, respiro tranquilo y enjugándose las manos a abandono el baño. Tomas estaba atendiendo a un cliente, cuando llego detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Podrías atenderlo? Debo ir a pasar la tarjeta – le dijo enseñándole el plástico en sus manos. Kurt asintió.

- ¿Que va a llevar? – le hablo. El cliente sonrió y recargándose en la mesada, le miro.

- ¿Que me recomiendas? – le hablo en tono seductor. Miro el broche puesto en el lado derecho del castaño – Kurt. – Leyó- ¿Que me recomiendas?

El contratenor suspiro.

- Pues, la prono de hoy es Hamburguesa doble queso, porción extra de papas fritas y un vaso de coca – cola + cajita feliz – le dijo – Aunque yo no tomaría la cajita feliz, es un gasto extra y los juguetes dan pena – le dijo poniéndose colorado de repente – Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Se supone que debo venderlos – se lamento.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – le pregunto.

- Es mi primer día – le dijo - ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Podría decirse, pero descuida. Creo que llevare dos promos - le informo, Kurt asintió y anoto – Pero no las cajitas –

- ¿Porque? ¿Es por lo que dije? – le pregunto asustado – Los juguetes son buenos, a los niños los vuelven locos - exclamo.

- No hay niños en mi casa. Solo tengo un hermano y ya casi tiene 17 dudo que vaya a querer un juguete – le dijo.

- Oh pues, está bien… - termino de anotar, y fue a entregarle el papel en la cocina. Cuando regreso el hombre dejo algunos billetes en efecto sobre la mesa. Kurt abrió la caja con el dinero y le dio el cambio.

- Quédatelo – le dijo. El castaño abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Pero Señor, son más de 50 dólares – le dijo.

- Tu bebe puede necesitarlos – le dijo señalando su pequeño vientre, y el castaño enrojeció.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Se te nota en los ojos, chico. Felicidades – le dijo. El hombre le guiño un ojo, y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas.

Kurt vio el – apuesto – hombre se ubicaba en una de las mesas y desviaba su mirada hacia su celular. Se toco el vientre, y vio que se notaba un poco a través de su camisa. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que por lo menos en este tiempo su embarazo no fuera tan evidente. Sin mencionar que ese desconocido fue la primera persona en felicitarlo por su bebe. Se acomodo la ropa, y atendió al siguiente cliente.

* * *

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS 100 COMENTARIOS! ¡OMG!

ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA

No pude escribir mucho y me siento terrible. Dios la primera parte me costó lo que no está escrito, y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi love.

Bueno, bueno leí sus comentarios y hay dos comentarios que particularmente me gustaron.

"**_Alexa-Angel__" __y __ "__Pinnita Criss-Anderson"_**

La verdad que me gustaron mucho. Así que, como no me gusta tener que escoger. Ustedes son las ganadoras del Spoiler. Pueden comunicarse conmigo por MP o Facebook – lo deje en capítulos anteriores – y podrán hacerme **una** pregunta. Solo recuerden no ser tan específicas, porque arruina la sorpresa.

Antes de terminar quisiera hablarles de mi mejor amiga.

Ella está escribiendo una historia – Klaine – y la verdad que no es muy comentada su historia, y ustedes saben que eso desanima y mucho. Así que yo les pido si pueden, claro que se den una vuelta por su historia. Promete mucho y ella es una excelente escritora. – Me ayudo a mí – yo la estoy leyendo y simplemente me encanta.

** /s/9732176/1/Eso-que-ustedes-tienen****. **

Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, ayúdenme a animarla. Por favor, es mi mejor amiga. Desde ya agradezco mucho. También les comunico que mi operación salió muy bien, y que ya estoy recuperada. :D

Espero sus comentarios, e intentare no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Puedo adelantarles que en el próximo capítulo se vienen las seccionales.

¿Como le ira Kurt?

Ya lo sabremos.

Hasta el próximo Capitulo. :D Mar.


	13. Chapter 13

Cooper se detuvo en la amplia y limpia entrada de _su _casa. Wow, su casa sonaba extraño, puesto que paso mucho tiempo desde que había estado allí.

Estaba bastante cambiada, había más arboles alrededor brindando mas sombra y resguardando a la vez la intimidad de la casa.

Una mujer regordeta y de baja estatura asomo la cabeza por la ventana de una de las habitación de la casa, Cooper sonrió al verla y dedico una de sus miradas mortales. La mujer se sonrojo y sonrió con cariño.

- Joven Cooper – dijo saliendo de la casa y acercándose rápidamente al hombre.

- Molly – le dijo, y la abrazo fuertemente. La señora le sonrió y acaricio su cabello – te he echado mucho de menos, nana -

- Oh, quien va a echar de menos a esta vieja cascarrabias - respondió ella, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

- Yo – replico ofendido. Ella solo le sonrió. Y Cooper se sintió por primera vez en días… tranquilo. Molly había sido la cocinera desde que tenía uso de razón.

Para el mayor de los Anderson, Molly no era cualquier persona; él consideraba a aquella bajita mujer como su madre, ya que la suya nunca le había mostrado algún indicio de cariño por él. Una de las cosas más horribles que tuvo que afrontar luego de su partida a los ángeles, - además de abandonar a Blaine- era el saber de que jamás volvería a tener la contención que ella le ofrecía. Cooper intento convencerse de que ahora tenía solo a Blaine, y que por lo menos su hermano no iba a estar del todo solo.

Molly acompaño a Cooper hasta el interior de la casa, el moreno pudo notar que el interior no había cambiado demasiado. Todo seguía igual que antes, con la excepción de que no estaba extrañamente sonando la fuerte música de Blaine en su cuarto, o que Rush – su perro – estuviera manchando el recién lustrado piso. La nostalgia lo invadió, suspiro

- Has crecido – le susurro molly, cuando ingresaron a la cocina. Cooper tomo asiento en la mesada. – pero no has perdido las mañas – le dijo, y le indico que se sentara en la silla.

- Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre – hablo – pero, he madurado.

La mujer le sirvió una rebana de su pastel de chocolate, recién preparado, junto a un vaso de jugo. Cooper sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, había olvidado la buena comida de su nana, las caricias que ella les brindaba a su hermano y a él cuándo se sentían mal.

- ¿Mis papas? – pregunto, mientras se llevaba el segundo bocado a la boca.

- El señor, está en el estudio y la señora… ya sabes, con sus amigas – se encogió de hombros. Y Cooper se tenso, "con sus amigas" era una frase que su nana había inventado para tapar las andanzas de su madre. El en un tiempo había optado por andar de mujer en mujer y pasar un buen rato, pero eso había terminado en cuanto se dio cuenta de las cosas; y ahora el que su madre lo haga sin ninguna vergüenza, le molestaba y le incomodaba. No es la imagen que un hijo quiera tener de su madre. - ¿Recién ha llegado? - le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

- No, llegue hace dos días… fui a ver a Blaine - Molly, abrió grande los ojos.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a mi niño? – de ojos resbalaron lagrimas que intento contener - ¿Como esta? ¿Está bien? ¿No hizo nada...? – Las preguntas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente de la boca de la mujer, por lo que Cooper le fue imposible comprenderlas. Tantas preguntas le estaban aturdiendo.

- Está bien, solo hable un ratito con él antes de que me corriera a gritos – murmuro, mirando su tarta de chocolate, ahora sin apetito. Molly bajo la cabeza frotándose las manos.

- Mi pequeño… - sollozo, y rápidamente se dio vuelta para limpiarse las lágrimas. Cooper cada vez comprendía menos.

- ¿Nana? – le hablo seriamente, y se acerco a ella - ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto, y la abrazo. Ella giro su cuerpo y escondió el rostro en el enorme pecho del que fue su pequeño niño. El moreno la consoló, mientras en su mente se desataba una batalla de preguntas sin respuestas.

Ella logro detener sus sollozos y se alejo del joven. Saco de su pequeño delantal un pañuelo blanco con bordes rojos y se limpio la nariz y los ojos.

- Gracias cariño – le acaricio la mejilla con ternura. Pero Cooper seguía tenso y confundido.

- Nana… ¿qué le paso a Blaine? – El moreno lucia preocupado.

- Yo…- tartamudeo - lo importante es que el sea feliz – dijo, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Feliz?... – se aparto el cabello de la cara, en gesto de desesperación - ¿qué sucedió? – inquirió levantando el tono de voz.

- Debería hablar con su padre – respondió, comenzando a limpiar el lugar. Cooper conocía bastante bien a su nana, y por conocerla entendía que la había puesto nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué con él? - No le apetecía hablar con su padre, no aun.

- Porque él es el único que puede explicarle todo. A mí no me concierne y tampoco me conviene hacerlo; lo siento Coop – se lamento la señora, y salió de la cocina.

Cooper se quedo en medio de la cocina, con la tarta a medio comer, el vaso de jugo al tope y con la mente mas confundida que nunca.

¿Que tanto había sucedido en su ausencia?

* * *

Rachel observo una vez más su atuendo. El color verde, combinado con los detalles en negro que tenía el vestido la hacía ver fabulosa.

- Princesa de Slyhtering – dijo Kurt, ingresando a la sala. Ella lo observo a través del espejo, y le sonrió.

- Podrías pasar por Draco Malfoy, si tuvieras varios kilos menos y seas rubio, claro – le comento. El frunció el ceño ante la mención de su peso, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Estas nervioso? – le pregunto, mientras tomaba el cepillo del cabello.

- ¿ Se me nota? – Se sentó en la silla que estaba más cerca.

- Has hecho esto un montón de veces, no puedes estar nervioso – le dijo, inclinándose para estar a su altura. Kurt la miro.

- Nunca tuve un solo, a menos que cuente la vez que cante junto a Blaine el año pasado… no fue un solo, pero fue lo más cerca que tuve para cantar y ser reconocido – espeto.

- Este es tu momento, deberías aprovecharlo. Cantas muy bien, y te lo mereces – le dijo - ¿La que dijo eso fui yo? – Kurt comenzó a reír.

- Tranquila, esto queda entre nosotros… no vamos a arruinar tu reputación – le aseguro, y Rachel la abrazo. – Pero, siéndote sincero, no es eso lo que me preocupa. He estado intentando olvidarlo, o más bien haciéndome a la idea – La morena lo vio sin comprender.

- ¿Haciéndote a la idea de qué?

- Blaine va acompañarme en esto - La mujer abrió los ojos, evidentemente sorprendida y se cubrió la boca

- Eso es fantástico… ¿cuándo te lo dijo?

- La otra noche, cuando Finn y nuestros padres salieron a cenar…. Antes del desastre de la hamburguesa extraviada – sonrió.

- Finn estuvo varias horas molesto – le comento.

- En fin, se presento ahí a media noche, y a pesar de que discutimos al principio dijo que él iba a estar con el bebe, no conmigo – termino. Kurt había obviado la parte donde Blaine le replico sobre su salida con el sujeto extraño, no quería reproches ahora.

- Al menos no te dejara solo – comento ella, poniéndose en pie y terminándose de arreglar - ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

- No se presento la oportunidad – susurro, la campana sonó indicándoles que la competencia iba a iniciar. Rachel tomo las manos de kurt y salto ansiosa.

- Vamos a matarlos a todos – chillo y abrió la puerta para unirse al resto.

* * *

Blaine se ubico en su asiento a solo tres filas del escenario, sus compañeros iban a ser los primeros por lo que dedujo que ya debían estar ubicados detrás del telón; solo faltaba la presentación de los miembros del jurado para dar inicio al concurso.

El moreno, estaba nervioso, si bien había venido a mostrar su apoyo a los Warbles, el sabía que no solo había ido por eso. New Directions también se presentaba esa noche, y de no ser porque Sam en aquella visita le había comentado que Kurt había obtenido un solo, quizás el hubiera reconsiderado la idea de venir. Odiaba tener admitir que venía más que nada a ver al castaño. Abrió el programa que le habían entregado al ingresar al lugar y busco ansiosamente el nombre de Kurt, sonrió al verlo. El nombre de castaño estaba antes que el nombre de Rachel, probablemente si la morena lo veía iba a replicar; pero ahí estaba, pequeño y cortó debajo de New Directions, que estaba un poco más grande.

Una música movida inundo el lugar y la gente comenzó a gritar enloquecida. Era extraño y algo perturbador, ya que nunca había sido un espectador; siempre había estado del otro lado ajeno a todo este barullo concentrándose para dar lo mejor.

Una voz en Off, comenzó a nombrar a los jueces esta noche; seguido de los aplausos que comenzaron a hartar a Blaine.

Cuando toda la presentación termino, finalmente bajaron las luces y nombraron al primer coro en competencia.

_De la Academia Dalton, de Westerville, The Warblers._

El pesado telón color rojo, se abrió lentamente mientras la máquina de humo llenaba el lugar. Los warbles, estaban ubicados formando un triangulo que el moreno recordó que les costó mucho formar. Nick levanta un poco su cabeza, y comienza a cantar.

Su presentación fue impresionante si querían saber la opinión de Blaine. Lo que recordaba de sus prácticas es que ellos siempre se habían limitado a mover únicamente de la cintura para abajo, sus pies eran su fuerte; pero ahora, en esta presentación se jugaron todo.

Se movieron por todo el largo y ancho del escenario, incluyendo a Trent que siempre había sido algo tímido, se desenvolvió naturalmente.

Cuando la presentación termino, la multitud estallo en gritos y aplausos y una que otra chica desesperada queriéndose subir al escenario, Blaine rodo los ojos al ver esa escena pero tenía que admitir que sus compañeros lo hicieron muy bien.

El telón se unió nuevamente, y la gente comenzó a tranquilizarse. Había una pausa de unos minutos para que tanto los espectadores como los coros en competencia pudieran prepararse.

Blaine se acomodo en su asiento, y espero.

* * *

Kurt suspiro por quinta vez. Sentía su estomago tensarse, y tuvo que acariciarlo varias veces en un vago intento de relajarse. Estaba nervioso y aterrado. Cuando la campana sonó indicando que debían ubicar sus lugares, se encogió en su lugar.

La muy tentadora idea, de cambiar su ropa y decirle a Rachel que salvara el grupo había rondado su mente durante todo el día, pero por mucho que intento hacerlo no podía.

No podía hacerlo, todos habían confiado en él para este número, todos incluso el se creyó muy capaz; y moriría de vergüenza de pensar que sus compañeros podrían decepcionarse de él, _otra vez. _

Se acerco a un _dispenser*_ de agua, y se sirvió un vaso lleno. Bebió lentamente el líquido frio, aprovechando muy bien esos segundos que le quedaban. Dejo el vaso sobre el pequeño tanque de agua y acomodando su ropa, fue hacia el escenario.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ubicados en el escenario, con el profesor schue dando las últimas indicaciones. Kurt, acelero su paso.

- Kurt – llamo Sam y le tomo el brazo. El castaño se detuvo y lo miro perplejo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto, soltándose.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – el ojiazul, rodó los ojos.

- Sam, no creo que este sea el momento si no te has dado cuenta estamos a punto de actuar -

- No me refiero ahora, después – insistió Sam.

- No sé de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo – mintió. Queriendo terminar esa incomoda conversación.

- Solo… - suspiro – es importante y necesito hablar contigo. Solo, después de la presentación te espero en los camarines – golpeo suavemente su hombro y se fue a acomodarse en su lugar.

Kurt lo miro alejarse, y tembló. No quería hablar con él, y mucho menos tenía ganas de escuchar algo que ya sabía.

* * *

_De la preparatoria __William McKinley de __Lima__,__Ohio__. New Directions _

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, mientras el telón se abría por segunda vez aquella noche.

Blaine respiro hondo, y se tomo del apoya brazos de su asiento.

Una tenue luz verde era lo único que se veía una vez que el telón estaba abierto de par en par… la máquina de humo volvió a hacer acto de presencia, dando un efecto de nubes sobre el escenario. El cenital del medio se encendió, iluminando a Kurt. La música comenzó.

**Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.****  
****I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.**

**I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.****  
****And no one understands what we went through.****  
****It was short. It was sweet. We tried.**

Blaine se tenso en su silla, Kurt se veía simplemente…. Maravilloso. Si es que esa palabra describía en ese momento al castaño. Las luces le daban un toque angelical, junto a su conjunto verde. Su voz perfectamente afinada le había cortado la respiración.

**And if my words break through the wall and meet you at your door, all I****  
****Could say is:****  
****Boy, I mean them all.**

Kurt quien a principio se había sentido intimidado ante el público; comenzó a relajarse a medida que la canción avanzo.

**Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.****  
****I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.****  
****I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.****  
****And no one understands what we went through.****  
****It was short. It was sweet.****  
****We tried.****  
****We tried.**

_- si esta canción de alguna forma hace que liberes un poco… entonces, la tarea está cumplida_

Las palabras del profesor Schue estaban palpitando en su mente, y por primera vez en todas las veces que ensayo se permitió disfrutar y con cada estrofa que pronunciaba, dejaba ir su dolor y con el… dejaba ir a Blaine.

**Been thinking about the ball we dreamt.****  
****Feeling like the sofa was sinking.****  
****I was warm in the hope of your eyes.**

Blaine estaba tieso en su silla, intentando respirar y ahogando sus lágrimas. Kurt se veía cómodo y a gusto sobre el escenario, y pronunciaba cada palabra con mucho sentimiento. El moreno no quería sentirse perseguido, pero apostaba sus cuerdas vocales a que la canción iba dedicada él. Sintió una mano aferrarse a su hombro, y descubrió que sus compañeros ya habían tomado asiento para observar la competencia. Estar entre sus amigos lo reconfortaba un poco, ya que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido.

**So if my words break through the wall to meet you at your door, all I could Say is:****  
****"Boy, I mean them all."****  
****Dear Darlin', please excuse my writing.****  
****I can't stop my hands from shaking cos I'm cold and alone tonight.**

Kurt comenzó a moverse por el escenario, con el cenital siguiéndolo. El humo aun se percibía, y el color verde había tomado intensidad.

**I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.****  
****And no one understands what we went through.****  
****It was short. It was sweet. We tried.**

La música inicio un ritmo lento, y fue el momento en el que el resto de New directions apareció. Mercedes, Sam y Tina aparecieron primero moviéndose en cámara lenta a lo ancho del escenario. Mientras que el resto lo hacía por atrás, avanzando hacia Kurt. Cuando todo el grupo estuvo presente, comenzaron una pequeña coreografía liderada por el contratenor, que básicamente consistía en suaves movimientos que acompañado con el humo lo hacía notar fantasmal y hermoso.

**Oh I concur. These arms are yours to hold.**

Cuando la música subió el ritmo nuevamente, todos saltaron brazos extendidos provocando una exclamación por parte del público.

**And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.****  
****And no one understands what we went through.****  
****It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried**

Para el final de la canción, el escenario se oscureció y el cenital quedo iluminando a un Kurt relajado.

Blaine observo el final completamente estupefacto. Kurt cantando, moviéndose a través del escenario, los chicos apareciendo atrás y ese final había impresionado a más de una persona presente en la sala. Los aplausos de Nick ubicado a su lado, lo saco de su impresión y aplaudió poniéndose en pie.

El castaño, al ver a toda la multitud levantarse sintió sus mejillas arder y podría jurar que estaba sonrojado. Acaricio un poco su vientre, intentando que su bebe sintiera la emoción que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo.

El resto de New Directions avanzo hacia él, y lo felicitaron; antes de que la segunda canción comience.

* * *

El profesor Schue abrió la botella de sidra, acompañado de los gritos de sus alumnos. Rachel sostenía en sus manos el enorme trofeo que los consagraba como ganadores de los locales.

-Regionales… allá vamos – grito Rachel, y levanto alto su trofeo, golpeándose la frente. Finn quien en ese momento bebía un poco de sidra, se ahogo evitando reírse.

Kurt estaba feliz y sonriendo sentando en la última fila de la sala del coro. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas podría creerlo. Por un minuto dudo de que fuera a ganar, los warblers y ese coro de ancianas les habían hecho la fila toda la noche.

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a saltar y brindar, sin importar que las bebidas pudieran manchar sus trajes. Puck levanto a Santana y la hizo girar a pesar de los gritos de ella porque la dejara. Artie se movía locamente en su silla preso del entusiasmo; Rachel seguía pegada al trofeo a pesar de las insistencias de Quinn por cargarlo un rato. Mercedes bailaba con su vaso de sidra y en su otra mano su teléfono, posiblemente publicando el triunfo en twitter.

Todos celebraban, todos se alegraban… todos habían ganado. Kurt acaricio su vientre, tomando su teléfono; si mercedes había comentado algo en las redes sociales, el también lo haría.

"_Saboreado la victoria, los regionales nos esperan" Mercedes Jones._

Kurt sonrió y escribió.

"_Aun no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz" Kurt Hummel._

- ¿Podemos hablar? – la voz de Sam, le hizo apartar la vista de su celular. Kurt le miro cansado.

- ¿Es realmente urgente? - Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Kurt, sino lo fuera no te estaría rogando porque hablaras conmigo… - le espeto molesto. El castaño suspiro resignado y guardo su celular en su bolsillo, poniéndose de pie. Sam asintió comprendiendo – sígueme. – y el contratenor le obedeció.

Salieron hacia el pasillo de la escuela, y caminaron por ellos hasta llegar al casillero del rubio. Kurt le miro sin entender y este le propino un gesto de espera. Sam abrió el casillero y saco un libro color negro que el castaño creía conocer. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero tan pronto como la abrió la cerró. Esperaría a ver que tenía Sam que decir.

Llegaron al auditorio, y el rubio se sentó en el escenario balanceando sus piernas. Kurt prefiero sentarse en la primera fila de las butacas.

- Entonces… ¿Cual es el misterio? – pregunto el contratenor. Sam bajo la mirada.

- No he sido sincero contigo – le dijo, y levanto la vista para conectar con la de Kurt. – Yo… - tartamudeo - … he hablado con Blaine.

Kurt sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, ya lo sabía. Sabía que Sam se había encontrado con el moreno porque el mismo Blaine se lo había dicho.

- Me siento terrible, porque yo lo había visto y porque tu días atrás estabas en un mal estado debido a tu ruptura con él y luego comentaste tu embarazado y yo no podía quedarme callado sabiendo la situación – expreso angustiado, y Kurt frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y cuál es la situación, Sam? -. Le pregunto acomodándose en el asiento.

- Que tu estas esperando su bebe y el está en Dalton sin saberlo… y no creo que sea justo eso para ti, ni siquiera para el bebe y… - Kurt le interrumpió.

- ¿Y quién dijo que él no lo sabía? – inquirió levantándose y acercándose a él. Sam se cayó – Blaine si lo sabe, yo personalmente se lo dije. Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo con él, y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Sam, pero aprecio que te preocupes – le dijo reposando su mano, en el hombro del rubio.

- Lo siento, entiendo que no me incumbe. Pero… tú estabas te distanciaste de mí y yo no entendía porque, pensé que tu sabias que yo lo había visto y… - Sam hablaba tan rápido que mareo a Kurt.

- También lo sé, sabía que tú lo habías visto. Blaine me lo dijo – Kurt le miro. Sam aflojo su semblante.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? –

- ¿Que tenía que decir? – le pregunto, cruzándose de brazos – Lo habías visto sí, mucho antes de que yo hablara con él. No te digo que no me molesto que no me hayas dicho Sam, me enfureció. Porque sabias lo desesperado que estaba de obtener noticias suyas y fue muy despiadado de tu parte el no decirme nada – le recrimino. El nombrado agacho la cabeza, resignado. – Por eso estuve alejado de ti, y evitándote. Y sé que no debía molestarme contigo, porque tú no provocaste que él y yo termináramos - Sam asintió. – Pero, supongo que eso ya no importa – dijo secamente y se sentó a su lado. Se desprendió su saco, aflojando un poco la ropa, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Sam lo observo en silencio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejando visiblemente su vientre.

- Lo siento, Kurt – Se lamento.

- Está bien, al menos me lo dijiste – le sonrió, y Sam intento sonreír - ¿Eso era todo? – le pregunto.

- No – dijo con determinación – Ese día, bueno lo vi en Westerville… suelo ir de vez en cuando los fines de semana. Lo vi en la plaza central, estaba solo… con esto – levanto el objeto rectangular y se lo entrego a Kurt.

- El diario de Blaine – susurro Kurt, recordando las veces que Blaine había agarrado aquel cuaderno y escribía en él durante horas y el castaño adoraba observarlo mientras tanto.

- Cuando terminamos de conversar, se fue y se lo olvido - menciono el rubio. Kurt le miro – No pude evitar leer algo, tuve curiosidad – se apresuro a decir, al ver la mirada desaprobadora del castaño – intente devolvérselo, pero fue inútil enviarle mensajes jamás respondió.

- Cambio su número – susurro con rabia, recordando las veces que él hizo lo mismo.

- Así que decidí dártelo a ti - le expuso. Kurt asintió.

- Cuando lo vea, se lo devolveré – respondió, y Sam sonrió.- y no le diré que lo has leído – le aseguro. Se levanto y abrazo a su compañero.

No podía seguir molesto con él, después de todo había sido honesto y se había disculpado. Ahora tenía en sus manos un pequeño diario, que en cuanto llegara a su casa se iría al fondo del cesto de basura, no deseaba nada de Blaine… y tampoco quería que él lo tuviera de vuelta. Dejaría que se atormentara pensando quien podría tenerlo.

* * *

Cooper miro la enorme puerta que se alzaba ante su vista con elegancia. Golpeo la puerta un par de veces, hasta que una voz en tono grave dijo "Adelante".

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con delicadeza, hasta sentir el clic que le indico que la puerta se había abierto. La empujo apenas para que su cuerpo pudiera desplazarse hasta el interior del cuarto. La inmensa habitación se presento ante sus ojos, paredes cubierta por grandes ventanales, adornado con pesadas cortinas color verde oscuro, una chimenea se encontraba hacia la izquierda, donde podías ver un poco de fuego que comenzaba a apagarse; pero aun alcanzando a calentar el lugar.

James Anderson, se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, sentado detrás de un gran escritorio perfectamente ordenado, movía papeles de un lado al otro con un bolígrafo en sus manos.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Molly? – pregunto, sin levantar la vista de sus documentos. Cooper carraspeo.

- No soy Molly – hablo con vos cortada. El padre Anderson, congelo su movimiento y levanto la vista.

- ¿Cooper? - Abrió los ojos como platos, y se levanto de su gran silla.

- Hola papa… he vuelto – susurro apenas, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Mi muchacho – sonrió, abriendo sus brazos, y acercándose a su hijo. Cooper se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero no rechazo el abrazo. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Porque no dijiste que venias? – le pregunto, acercándolo a un juego de sillones que estaba ubicado en medio de la habitación, en frente de la chimenea.

- Fue una decisión de último momento – respondió, tomando asiento. James, tomo una botella de Whisky que estaba en una mesa a un costado y sirvió un vaso; le hizo un gesto preguntando si él quería uno, pero Cooper negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No te gusta? – le pregunto sentándose al frente del moreno.

- No, ya no bebo – se limito a responder. James le miro sin comprender.

- ¿Ya no bebes?... eso es nuevo – dijo, tomando de un solo trago su bebida. Cooper aparto la mirada. - ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Yo… lo he tirado todo, papa – dijo susurrando, pero sin bajar la cabeza. No era una situación donde debía avergonzarse.

- ¿Como que lo has "tirado todo"? ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto levantando el tono de voz, hecho que intimido un poco al menor.

- No era lo mío, no me gustaba esa clase de vida… comenzó a hartarme mucho antes de haber siquiera empezado - respondió.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo si no lo has intentando? Cooper, estas por cumplir treinta años, no puedes andar por la vida probando que es lo que te gusta y no… - el tono de voz de James había cambiado, demostrándole al moreno, que su padre se había enojado.

- Por eso he regresado, para intentar encontrar mi camino. – subrayo.- Además, los extrañaba mucho a todos.

- Patrañas – exclamo, asustando a Cooper - no puedes dejar de lado tus sueños porque estúpidos sentimientos. – reprendió.

- No son estúpidos sentimientos, extrañaba demasiado a Blaine - contesto poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Extrañabas al bueno para nada de tu hermano? - Cooper abrió la boca indignado.

- No lo llames así – grito. James se levanto, lanzando el vaso por los aires, estrellándose contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Cooper tembló.

- Tú no puedes darme ordenes, hijo. Soy tu padre y me debes respeto - exigió – Pensé que había hecho bien las cosas contigo, pensé que si te dejaba hacer lo que quieras no serias un problema y rápidamente aprenderías las cosas – lo tomo de su abrigo – pero tal parece que falle – susurro, soltándolo y girándose.

- No te has equivocado, aun recuerdo el trato que tenemos… pienso cumplirlo, solo que no siendo actor. – hablo, acomodándose la camisa. – Además, he visto a Blaine… el está mal – dijo susurrando. James lo miro, furioso.

- Tu hermano no está mal, solo es débil y ahora está aprendiendo la lección - Cooper movió la cabeza confundido.

- ¿Aprendiendo la lección? –

- Acciones como esas no puedo dejarlas pasar y mucho menos en un hijo mío. Ese mocoso se atrevió a desafiarme, y ahora debe aprender de su error – hablo seriamente, tomando otro vaso y sirviéndose más alcohol.

- Papa… no creo que Blaine haya…-

- Tu hermano siempre arruino mis planes, pero esto se termino. Es hora de que comience a actuar como un verdadero hombre –

- Tiene apenas dieciséis años…- le recordó el moreno.

- Exacto, y esto…. Recién empieza - y Cooper pudo ver la diabólica sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Gimió. ¿Que le había hecho a su hermano?

* * *

_* Dispenser: Un pequeño aparato, con un tanque de agua, que contiene agua caliente y fría._

_* Canción: Dear Darling - Olly Murs_

**APARECÍ****! SIGO VIVA AUN!**

**Hoola a todos.**

**Al fin pude sentarme a escribir tranquilamente y terminar el capitulo. Fueron unos días de locos, encabezando principalmente porque el sábado fue MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Pero nada me detuvo a sentarme en el ordenador y escribir. Y si, se que muchos dirán ¿Qué rayos…? Si, es confuso ahora, pero recuerden que a lo largo de los capítulos poco a poco se irá descubriendo este asunto.**

**Ganaron las seccionales! Sinceramente no podía permitirme que perdieran no cuando le exigi a Kurt dar lo mejor de si. JAJAJA**

**Debo agradecer por sus 112 COMENTARIOS?!**

**Me llenan el alma, y principalmente por esos cuatro últimos que fueron el ultimo empujon que me faltaba para terminar el capitulo, así que ****mary-the-gleek****.**

**Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y el tiempo que se tomaron para escribirlo, me encantaría responder a todos****; ****pero en mi país (Argentina) Son las 3 am y necesito dormir. Solo que no podía hacerlo sin antes actualizar****.**

**No se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero intentare hacerlo cuanto antes. Aun no tengo decidido cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero si he dado por asentado que será larga. Hay muchas cosas por descubrir de este fanfic.**

**Así que hay para rato.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR LA HISTORIA DE MI BEST... QUE PRONTO ACTUALIZA. **

** s/9732176/1/Eso-que-ustedes-tienen**

**En fin, Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**

**Presiento que se acerca un momento Klaine… ¿Que les parece?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Mar: D**


	14. Chapter 14

Si alguien cuestionara los defectos de las personas, y si hablamos más precisamente de una persona como Jeff S. Sterling, posiblemente el número uno seria: sobre protector.

Jeff tenía demasiados amigos, muchos de la infancia y muchos que fue cosechando a medida que avanzaba en Dalton. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener muchas amistades con las cuales podría pasar un buen rato, eran pocas las personas con las que él se desenvolvía naturalmente y en las cuales podía confiar; el rubio al carecer de hermanos, siempre decía que a pesar de que sus padres no pudieron darle un hermano, la vida lo había llenado de ellos.

Y como tal; todo hermano se preocupa por su hermano… y Jeff en ese momento estaba sumamente preocupado por Blaine.

El moreno luego de las seccionales no había sido el mismo; de hecho desde que regreso a la academia no había vuelto a ser el mismo. El Blaine que conocía habría vuelto con todas las energías para ganar las competencias, mostrar todo su talento, divertirse con sus amigos y estar contento. Pero el Blaine que regreso, había vuelto con cansancio en el cuerpo, con los ojos tristes y con la vos apagada, negándose a volver al coro, y de a poco se fue alejando de todos, había levanto un muro que a Jeff se le hizo imposible romper.

Al principio había querido darle su espacio, luego de una ruptura es difícil seguir adelante y más aun cuando la del moreno fue muy abrupta; pero ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses y su amigo no mostraba indicios de querer mejorar.

Pero la actitud de su amigo había sobre pasado los límites de lo aceptable no presentándose ese lunes a clases.

Había un examen; un examen que por primera vez en la historia – si es que le permitían exagerar – la profesora había sido bondadosa y les había dado la oportunidad de rendirlo a dos personas. Muchos en el curso, Jeff incluido, habían saltado de alegría al escucharla; y no había dudado en escoger a Blaine como su compañero… ambos eran más o menos queso en cuestiones de matemática, no les vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

Ese lunes Blaine no se presento a clases, y por ende no se presento al examen.

Decir que Jeff estaba molesto era decir poco. Estaba furioso, rabioso con ganas de ahorcar ese pequeño blanco cuello de su amigo y girarlo hasta que el moreno pida piedad. Bueno, no tan furioso pero estaba enojado.

Ya que no podía conseguir otro compañero debido a que todos estaban en parejas… hizo el examen como pudo, y a mitad de la clase lo entrego resignado a obtener una mala nota. Cargo su bolso al hombro y salió apresurado del salón; Blaine iba a escuchar unas cuantas palabras.

* * *

Blaine se acurrucaba en sus suaves y calientes sabanas. No había necesidad de levantarse… ni siquiera había necesidad de vivir.

"_Si la hay, tu hijo" _

Cerró los ojos con cansancio acomodo su almohada. "_Mi hijo"_ sonaba raro aun en el pensamiento del oji- miel. Suspiro, y se refregó los ojos.

Escucho unos pasos por el corredor, y rogo porque su puerta no sonara.

No funciono.

Dos golpes bastante fuertes retumbaron en la habitación.

* * *

Jeff no espero que el morocho se levantara a abrir la puerta y tras un segundo golpe abrió la puerta de par en par.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, con apenas unos rayitos de sol que lograron atravesar las gruesas cortinas de Dalton. Había demasiada ropa repartida por todo el suelo de la habitación; detalle que al rubio le llamo severamente la atención, puesto que Blaine era la persona más limpia y ordenaba que conocía.

El joven propietario del cuarto se encontraba recostado en su cama, con las sabanas hasta el cuello en posición fetal.

- Claro, pasa – susurro con vos ahogada el moreno. Jeff suspiro con molestia.

- No puedo creer lo que has hecho - respondió el rubio, poniendo las manos en la cintura en evidente señal de enojo. Blaine rodo los ojos.

- Por favor ¿Porque no fui a ese estúpido examen? El profesor me tomara la próxima semana, solo presentare un papel que diga que… - Su amigo lo interrumpió.

- No es por el examen; es por ti – hablo bajando la cabeza – Blaine, no te reconozco.

El nombrado abrió varias veces la boca para intentar responder pero sus palabras quedaron en su mente, ya que nunca pudo liberarlas.

- Tu… no eres el mismo desde que regresaste aquí – le hablo, y se acercó a la cama del joven – Ya no sales, no te reúnes con nosotros, rechazaste volver al coro a pesar de que te suplicamos que lo hicieras, hasta ese tonto de smythe lo rechazas… ya no sonríes Blaine – Se lamentó Jeff bajando la cabeza.

- Yo…

- No intentes justificarte, nos has alejado a todos. Blaine, entendiendo que estés mal por tu ruptura con Kurt… y aún más por lo abrupta que fue; pero no serás ni la primera ni la última persona a quienes le hayan montado un par de cuernos – espeto volviendo a sentirse molesto. Blaine cerró los ojos, dolido.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas…- le respondió haciendo un lado todas sus frazadas y poniéndose de pie, sintiendo el frio aire recorrer su cuerpo; tembló.

- Entonces explícame… explícame porque te juro que no entiendo nada, y aunque hayas logrado engañar a todos sabes que no podrás hacerlo conmigo – le dijo señalándolo.

- Jeff, en serio no tienes que…

- ¿Preocuparme? – completo el rubio – me sorprende que me digas eso, sabes que eso es inalcanzable para mí. Si yo no me preocupo por ti ¿Quién lo hará? – le expuso – ¿tu? – sugirió – no lo creo, porque en vista de los acontecimientos, déjame decirte que te has tirado al abandono – tomo al moreno por el hombro; Blaine se estremeció ante el contacto.

Blaine estaba aterrado. Jeff se proponía a derribar una barrera que al morocho le había tomado semanas levantar. Estaba asustado, aterrado. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera rápida haciendo creer al joven que comenzaba a tener taquicardia. El rubio miraba a su mejor amigo en busca de una respuesta, en busca de una palabra que le permita ayudarle. Y sin previo aviso, Jeff abrazo a Blaine.

Y el moreno solo le hacía falta ese pequeño gesto para derrumbarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos, hasta rebasarlos permitiéndoles deslizarse por las heladas mejillas del adolescente. Jeff sostuvo a Blaine en sus brazos y lo arrastro hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron. Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, mientras este último le acariciaba la espalda en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y tal vez días; pero a ninguno de los adolescentes les importaba el tiempo transcurrido. Blaine sollozaba aferrándose al cuello de Jeff como si su vida se fuera en ello.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Quieres hablar? – le pregunto lentamente y en voz baja. No podía alterar más a su amigo. Este asintió despacio.

El oji – miel se separó de Jeff y se refregó los ojos, para eliminar las lágrimas que aun luchaban por salir de sus ojos, el rubio le tendió un pañuelo descartable, el moreno se lo agradeció.

- Es más difícil de lo que piensas… - comenzó Blaine mirando a sus piernas, no tenía el valor de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los azules ojos de su amigo. - ¿Que dirías si te digiera que seré padre? – le pregunto.

Jeff no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

- Pues… te diría que… fuiste descuidado – termino confundido. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Blaine sollozo de nuevo, y el rubio abrió grandes los ojos – Oh por dios Blaine ¿es cierto? – grito.

- No lo grites – suplico el adolescente, escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas.

- ¿Serás padre? – le susurro. Blaine asintió. – Dios Blaine… - se cubrió la boca.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – levanto la cabeza, y Jeff pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo; miedo.

- Pero y… ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt esta…? – y el morocho asintió.

- El vino hace unas semanas aquí, yo estaba en el patio …

- Lo sé, fue a la sala del coro… lo trate mal – admitió arrepentido, recordando sus duras palabras dirigidas al castaño.

- Bueno, ahí me lo dijo – confeso.

- ¿y cuánto tiempo tiene? – le pregunto.

-Tres meses, un poco mas no lo sé – reconoció, y volvió a sollozar. Jeff lo miro comprensivo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Blaine volvió a romper en llantos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, no lo sé – negaba mientras lloraba – No puedo criar una vida mientras no sé qué hacer con la mía. ¿Cómo se supone que me hare cargo de un niño? No sé nada de niños, ni siquiera sé cómo ser padre – Blaine estaba desesperado; aprovecho esa pequeña oportunidad para liberar toda la angustia que por semanas había guardado en su alma, dar rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones, y a todos sus temores.

- Hey, tranquilo – le abrazo – tranquilo.

- Todo está mal Jeff, todo está mal - susurraba entre sollozos - mi vida es una miseria.

- No está mal, amigo, todo va a solucionarse – le aseguro mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine no respondió nada, solo se aferro al rubio como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

¡Era Oficial!

Dos. ¡DOS!

Kurt Hummel había subido dos kilos, y sus tres meses ya daban todas las señales. Tenía varios pantalones que ya disponía a guardar en una caja, lista para archivarse. Dudaba que le fueran luego de que su hijo naciera. Negó con la cabeza, y busco unos pantalones que le sienten bien, ya tendría tiempo de comprar unos mas grandes… o quizás usar algunos de Finn. Abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento ¿Usar los pantalones de Finn? Prefería andar desnudo.

Se acomodo su camisa color naranja flúor y se prendió con un poco de esfuerzo sus pantalones marrones. Tomo su bolso y abandono la habitación no sin antes fijarse en su perfecto cabello peinado.

Abajo carole ponía sobre la mesa las tostadas recién preparadas. Kurt abrió la boca ansioso; tomo asiento rápidamente y se robo un par.

- ¿Hambre? – le pregunto la mujer sonriendo.

- Como no tienes idea – contesto mientras le ponía un poco de mermelada a una de las tostadas.

- Recuerda que debes comer bien, no por dos Kurt – le recordó mientras le servía un poco de leche en una taza.

- Si a eso le llamas que haya subido dos kilos, creo que voy bien. – respondió comiendo una segunda tostada – he leído que en un embarazado lo normal es subir diez kilos; eso pienso hacer, ni uno más – sentencio, tomando una tercera.

- Si vamos por ese camino…- susurro Carole con una sonrisa. Kurt la ignoro.

Minutos después la clásica actuación de su hermanastro cambiándose a mitad de camino inundo la casa, kurt simplemente tomo su bolso y se acomodo pacientemente a esperar a que el mariscal estuviera listo.

Su celular vibro dentro de su bolso. Saco el celular del interior del mismo y vio el remitente del mensaje con pesar.

"_Nuevo mensaje de Blaine"_

No recordaba porque su número aún seguía en su agenda; suspiro y abrió el mensaje.

_- Solo quiero que me digas cuando tienes una cita en el médico; voy a acompañarte. B_

Ni siquiera un "Hola ¿como estas?" Nada, el castaño se mordió los labios enojados, bloqueo el teléfono, no iba a responderlo. Si tenía curiosidad ya llamaría.

Finn tomo su mochila y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que saliera. Con un gripo, ambos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres.

* * *

- Por última vez le pido, solo déjeme verlo un segundo – casi rogo Cooper en la recepción de la Academia Dalton. Amelia negó por séptima vez consecutiva.

- Lo lamento Sr. Anderson pero no puedo permitirle eso; ya lo deje pasar una vez estando en horas de clase no puedo hacerlo dos veces. Deberá esperar hasta el receso – le respondió. Cooper bufo.

- ¿Y dentro de cuanto será eso? – pregunto hostigado. Amelia miro en su reloj rojo.

- Dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – Cooper arqueo una ceja. Esta mujer estaba trastornada. No iba a esperar tanto tiempo, debía hablar en este momento con su hermano.

- Ha… bueno, será largo el tiempo de espera – le dijo apoyándose en el mueble del recibidor. Ella asintió ajustándose los lentes de marco fino – y cuéntame… mientras espero… ¿vienes muy seguido? – le pregunto seductoramente. Si había una forma de acelerar el proceso; iba a hacer lo que sea, lo que sea por su hermano.

- ¿Muy seguido…? Sr. Anderson, trabajo aquí – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Cooper se pateo mentalmente por su error, y sonrió descaradamente.

- Y ya que trabajas aquí… ¿crees que te gustaría no estar muy seguido aquí? – le pregunto, peinando su cabello. Ella se sonrojo.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de invitarme a salir? - le pregunto divertida.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos? - le pregunto coqueto.

- No estaría mal – le aseguro ella apoyándose sobre el mostrador, muy cerca del moreno.

- Es un hecho entonces…tú y yo saldremos – los señalo a ambos y sonrió.

- De acuerdo – le dijo ella, y le guiño un ojo.

Cooper se fijo en su reloj de mano. Solo habían pasado quince minutos…. Aun le faltaban treinta minutos más de espera; tal vez Amelia le guste jugar cartas- Pensó Cooper, volviéndose a acercar a ella.

* * *

Se deslizo en el último banco del salón. Estaba agotado; odiaba educación física, y aun más en otoño. El campo vivía sucio producto de las hojas esparcidas por todo el césped; el cielo era nublado y parecía querer llover y el frio cada vez comenzaba a ser más persistente. Los últimos días de octubre para Kurt comenzaban a ser un calvario.

Si, el profesor había sido "bondadoso" no le hizo hacer ni abdominales ni ejercicios de fuerza, pero le hizo correr dos vueltas el campo. SI la situación fuera normal, Kurt habría dado hasta cinco si al profesor se le antojaba, pero ahora hasta caminar tranquilamente lo agotaba. _ Estúpido cansancio – Pensó el contratenor. _

- Luces cansado – hablo mercedes cuando ingreso al salón del coro.

El castaño le sonrió.

- No solo estoy cansado – respondió y se recostó en su silla – tuve que dar dos vueltas al estúpido campo. Mi garganta ardía – dijo con pesar.

- Tal vez si hubieras respirado por la nariz como la entrenadora siempre nos decía quizás eso no hubiera pasado – se burlo Mercedes.

- Al diablo, lo peor es correr con esta panza – se quejo. La chica rodo los ojos.

- Tienes tres meses, exagerado- recalco y le dio un leve empujón.

- Tú que sabes… no tienes que cargar con esto – se reafirmo en la silla, tomando su bolso. Mercedes solo sonrió.

- Kurt, tengo el doble de peso que tu… créeme que si, se lo que es – le aseguro, y el castaño la observo apenado.

- Lo siento… no quería…

- No me ofendiste, solo no te quejes de apresurado… aun falta lo peor – le dijo tomando su hombro. Kurt trago en seco. ¿Se iba a sentir peor?

El timbre sonó indicando el regreso a las clases. El salón del coro poco a poco fue llenándose de sus integrantes.

- Por última vez Tina, tu tendrás tu oportunidad el siguiente año – grito Rachel; bastante enojada seguida de una indignada Tina.

- ¿El siguiente año? ¿Que siempre que estés aquí el centro serás tu? – le contesto de igual tono. Rachel abrió la boca enojada.

- En las locales si mal no recuerdo no fui yo quien tuvo el solo – recordó.

- Y por primera vez en la vida no lo tienes, deberías dejar de ser menos egoísta – le grito y fue a sentarse en la silla más alejada del grupo. La morena solo la observo irse y fue a sentarse junto a Kurt.

Este último la miro entre apenado y comprensivo. La solista solo se encogió de hombros antes de que el Sr. Schue ingrese al salón, detrás del profesor Finn entro corriendo y se sentó en la única silla que quedo libre; al lado de su novia.

- Buenas tardes, chicos – les saludo el profesor mientras sacaba de su portafolio un par de papeles. – Se que las locales fueron hace pocos días pero debemos prepararnos muy bien para las Regionales; y debemos empezar a hacerlo ahora – aseguro el profesor. Los alumnos chillaron emocionados.

Los integrantes del coro comenzaron a hablar entre sí, sobre nuevas ideas y propuestas para las regionales; si habían estado bien en las locales, en las regionales debían estar fabulosos.

El profesor sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de todos sus chicos, admiraba su empeño y sus ganas de participar.

- Chicos, chicos tranquilos… tenemos toda la hora para discutir que canciones prepararemos… yo traje unas cuantas aquí – señalo sus papeles – luego se los repartiré. Pero antes hay algo que debo comunicar – dijo, poniéndose serio de golpe. La clase se quedo en silencio. - Kurt – susurro y bajo la cabeza.

El mencionado se movió incomodo en su asiento, y de repente una pequeña angustia se instalo en su pecho. No le agradaba en absoluto como sonó su nombre en labios de su profesor, ese tono no aguardaba nada bueno.

- Kurt, has estado maravilloso en los locales… desde mi lugar pude ver la forma en la que te desenvolviste en el escenario a pesar de que hayas estado incomodo y nervioso antes de salir. Eso demuestra que tu profesionalismo está en crecimiento y es una excelente noticia. – Kurt sonrió agradecido; y el profesor prosiguió – Pero a pesar de que estuviste excelente, de que todos lo estuvieron – generalizo - yo…no me olvido de lo cansado que te sentías en los ensayos y de lo agobiado que a veces te veía. Por eso, te pido que por lo que queda del año descanses de estar en el coro – lo dijo serio y fuerte. El silencio en la sala se volvió tenso, ninguna daba créditos a lo que el profesor había dicho; todos estaban en shock.

Kurt abrió la boca sorprendido y sintiendo que el aire le faltaba ¿No estar en el club Glee? ¿Eso era lo que Will le estaba diciendo? Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- ¿Qué? - Rachel le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero el contratenor la alejo bruscamente. - ¿Me está expulsando? – pregunto histérico.

- No, no te estoy expulsando… solo que te tomes un tiempo – intento explicar el profesor. Kurt no daba crédito a lo que oía - Cuando tu bebe nazca podrás regresar….

- Cuando mi hijo nazca; las nacionales habrán pasado…estoy no es justo, Quinn estuvo embarazada y participo en todo lo que hicimos – expuso, y la rubia asintió en acuerdo.

- Es diferente – expuso el profesor.

- Profesor, kurt puede quedar como algún asistente o suplente de alguien… no puede irse – añadió Mercedes.

- Si, el es muy bueno mejor que yo – subrayo Finn.

Rachel se puso en pie y avanzo hasta el profesor.

- Sr. Schue creo que nos estamos apresurando, no puede dejar a Kurt fuera lo necesitamos en las regionales – dijo molesta la morena.

- Querrás decir, que lo necesitas haciendo el coro de tus solos… como ha sido siempre – hablo tina desde un rincón.

- Cierra la boca, estúpida – le grito indignada Rachel. Harta de su compañera.

- ¿A quién llamas estúpida? ¿Estúpida porque no quiero seguir siendo tu voz de fondo? – se levanto molesta la asiática.

- Chicas creo que es suficiente – hablo Finn.

- Tú te callas – dijo dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres. Artie oculto una risa.

- Chicos es suficiente – dijo el profesor. – Kurt es mi decisión – le dijo.

El contratenor miro a toda la clase y se levanto.

- Bien, será su decisión… pero déjeme aclararle lo equivocado que esta. El hecho de que lleve un niño no me incapacita para hacer otras actividades, sé que puedo… aun estoy en el primer trimestre; soy consciente de que más adelante no podre moverme pero eso aun no está pasando… y usted y sus "decisiones" - añadió un movimiento con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra – están terminando con lo poco que me queda. – le dijo.

- Kurt, estoy pensando en tu bebe – se disculpo el profesor.

- Exacto, todos piensan en el pero nadie piensa en mí – puntualizo y tomo su bolso - no se preocupes, no volveré aquí. Estaré cuidando de mi bebe, hasta luego – le dio una mirada rápida a Finn y Rachel y salió dando un portazo el salón.

La clase quedo devastada y en silencio.

- Si no fuera porque Porcelana fue el salió, podría jurar que Rachel Berry dio ese portazo – añadió Santana pensativa.

* * *

Kurt corrió hasta el auto de Finn, donde luego de luchar con su copia de llaves; se encerró dentro del vehículo.

Sollozaba descontroladamente, y golpeo el volante. El Club Glee era lo único que tenia, lo único por lo cual se desvivía por venir a la escuela. No podían simplemente dejarlo fuera.

Una mano viajo a su hinchado vientre. Y lo recordó; si podían dejarlo a afuera, podían y lo hicieron… y todo por su bebe.

Sollozo más fuerte, y se tomo la cabeza. El amaba a su hijo, ni siquiera dios sabia cuanto lo amaba pero estas era las situaciones donde quería morirse de bronca. Donde pensaba que todos eran injustos, injustos por pensar en el bebe y no pensar en el. El era quien lo llevaba, quien sufría el cambio de su cuerpo y su humor; quien bajaba por las noches desesperado por ingerir azúcar y quien se quejaba de dolor de estomago por las mañanas debido al exceso de chocolate. El vivía esas cosas, pero nadie le pregunto jamás como se sienta; siempre era el bebe y solo el bebe.

Se recostó en el asiento aun sollozando cuando su teléfono vibro por segunda vez aquel día. Imaginaba que podría ser Rachel o Mercedes queriendo saber donde se encontraba, así que ignoro el sonido. Luego de unos segundos la música se detuvo, para volver a sonar nuevamente.

Harto del sonido agarro el celular y vio el remitente.

"_Llamada entrante de Blaine Anderson"_

Bufo con cansancio y presiono el botón verde.

- ¿Qué? – dijo a modo de saludo.

_- ¿Porque no has respondido el mensaje que te envié esta mañana_? – le pregunto molesto el moreno del otro lado.

- Mira, no tengo ganas de aguantarte hoy – le dijo con desprecio.

_- Yo no quiero que me aguantes, no llamo por ti y lo sabes_ – contesto furioso Blaine.

"_No llamo por ti… Hijo de…" _

- Si, si ya lo sé llamas por el bebe ¿cierto?- dijo en tono sarcástico- El bebe esta en perfecta condiciones, sigue creciendo muchísimo, tanto que ya ni siquiera me entra la ropa – el aseguro.

_- Oye, tranquilo_ – cambio su tono – _Solo quería saber como esta, y cuando es tu próxima cita_ – le hablo.

- Es mañana por la tarde, a las cinco en el hospital central – le dijo suspirando; limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

_- ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?_ – le pregunto. - _Kurt ¿Has llorado?_ – El castaño rodo los ojos. Aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, pero tan rápido como apareció, se esfumo.

- Como si te interesara, ya respondí tus dudas, déjame con mis problemas en paz. Ve mañana si quieres, no te obligo. Adiós – corto la llamada y arrojo el teléfono hacia el asiento trasero.

Tomo las llaves y luego de hacer contacto con el motor, arranco el móvil. Finn podría irse con Rachel. Quizás después de todo, sacrificar su ropa era lo ultimo de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

- Cuál es su problema – murmuro Blaine, para guardar su celular.

- Los embarazos vuelven muy sensibles a las personas – aseguro Jeff.

- Yo creo que a Kurt lo ha vuelto agresivo, por poco me come – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿te ha dicho cuando es la cita? – le pregunto de repente interesado su amigo.

- Si, mañana a las cinco. – le dijo con una sonrisa – Iré, tengo que ir – le dijo.

- Por supuesto que si… solo debes… - pensó - ver como saldrás de aquí, sin que noten tu ausencia – le dijo.

- Lo sé, la otra vez era de noche y el toque de queda ya había pasado. Pero ahora es en plena tarde, no podre salir de aquí sin una autorización – dijo apenado.

- No te preocupes conseguiremos algo, ya lo veras – lo animo su amigo.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Blaine miro extrañado.

- Oh no, es la profesora de Matemáticas… de seguro no aprobé el examen – se lamento Jeff cual niño. Blaine rodo los ojos.

- No lo creo – dijo el moreno levantándose para abrir.

- Yo que tu lo creería, puede que yo no haya aprobado y tu tampoco… porque ni siquiera fuiste a rendir – le expuso molesto. Blaine se encogió de hombros mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Cooper Anderson apareció detrás de la misma, con una sonrisa sincera y unos cuantos besos marcados en su cachete, y de repente Blaine supo a quien podría ayudarlo con su autorización.

* * *

Hola… hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

¡HOLAA! ¡HOLA!

Volví, lo hice… al fin. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice y lo siento mucho. Intento actualizar más seguido pero cuando no es la cata es la jaula y el capitulo queda a medio terminar.

Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo – el cual ya estoy trabajando en el, pero aun no se cuando subiré – habrá una pequeña escena klaine.

¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS 122 COMENTARIOS! CADA DIA ME SORPRENDO MAS DE LO FIEL QUE SONN LOS LECTORES!

QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS Y EN ESPECIAL A "MARY- THE- GLEEK" QUIEN SIEMPRE CON SU MENSAJITO EN MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA ME ESTA INSITANDO A SEGUIR. GRACIAS PRECIOSA!

EN FIN!. AVANZAMOS UN POCO MAS EN ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE SERA ALGO LARGA… NO TENGO DECIDIDO CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN PERO NO TERMINARA EN EL CAP 20 ESO SE LOS ASEGURO. ASI QUE HAY PARA RATO… SOLO INTENTARE FINALIZARLA ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO (¿

ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE.

MAR.


	15. Chapter 15

Cooper miro sonriente a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto el menor, a su hermano.

- Vine a verte – se limito a responderle, mientras ingresaba al cuarto. Vio a Jeff recostado en la cama. Se sonrojo - ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto incomodo.

- No, de hecho yo ya me iba – se justifico Jeff, y tomo su chaqueta. Paso por lado de Blaine y con un asentimiento de cabeza, se despidió de Cooper, y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la habitación, más precisamente entre ambos hermanos.

- ¿Ese era tu…? – pregunto serio. Blaine meneo la cabeza.

- No, es mi mejor amigo – respondió de repente muy interesado en la suela de sus zapatos. - ¿A qué viniste? – volvió a preguntar.

- A verte… saber cómo estas – le dijo, tomando asiento en la desordenada cama.

- Bastaba una simple llamada… no sería muy diferente a otros años - dijo, mirándolo.

Cooper cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

- Lo he dicho antes y te lo volveré a repetir… estoy aquí por ti, y porque me preocupo por ti. Quiero verte bien – se levanto y todo los hombros de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo se que no cambiaras de idea ante la primera cosa que suceda? – susurro. Cooper sintió su corazón encogerse.

- Bueno, estoy aquí… y no me moveré de aquí – le aseguro. Blaine asintió algo perturbado. - Hay algo que quiero contarte, y espero que puedas ayudarme a contestar mis dudas – El menor lo vio confundido.

- ¿Que dudas…? –

- Hable con papa – interrumpió Cooper. Blaine se quedo mudo y rígido en su lugar.

- ¿A si? – respondió intentando sonar desinteresado. Su pie derecho comenzó a temblar.

- Blaine… ¿No preguntaras como esta? –

- ¿El lo hizo? – Cooper negó – Entonces, no veo porque yo también deba – corto secamente.

- ¿Cual fue el problema? – la pregunta del mayor de los Anderson fue directa y sin tapujos, tanto que Blaine se sorprendió.

- Yo… - estaba descolocado -… ya no tiene importancia – se resigno, y bajo la cabeza. Cooper abrió grande sus ojos verdes.

- ¿No tiene importancia? Blaine… -

- Ya detén esto, ya no tiene importancia. Si vas a venir a verme preferiría que no tocaras el tema – corto inmediatamente. Su hermano mayor se cayó.

Cooper conocía bastante bien a su hermano; sabia que se había pasado de la raya al ir directamente con esa pregunta pero era un riesgo que debía tomar. Era el primer paso, el primer pasó que debía dar para volver a ganarse la confianza de Blaine.

- De acuerdo, lo siento – se rindió Cooper. Blaine asintió, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Como entraste de nuevo aquí? – le pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema.

- Oh, fue bastante fácil a decir verdad – comenzó Cooper – aunque tuve que esperarte una hora – puntualizo. Blaine se sorprendió.

- ¿Y porque has venido hasta ahora? –

- Políticas de esta estúpida escuela, que se yo… la cuestión es que estuve con la adorable Amelia – sonrió, su hermano rodo los ojos.

- Esa mujer de adorable no tiene ni el aura; apenas abre la boca y te trata con toda la delicadeza posible te hace querer salir corriendo – murmura Blaine. Cooper rio divertido.

- No la trates así, gracias a ella puedo verte – señalo.

- Y tal vez puedas ayudarme en algo – respondió el menor pensativo. Su hermano lo miro interesado.

- ¿En qué? – le pregunto.

- Tengo que salir mañana a las tres; pero no podre hacerlo sin una autorización – le comento, mirándolo a los ojos. Su hermano arqueo una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿y a donde se supone que quieres ir? –

- No puedo decírtelo – Cooper lo miro desconcertado.

- Si voy a ayudarte, por lo menos dime en que voy a hacerlo – le planteo, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- No puedo decirlo, solo necesito que por esta vez confíes en mí y me ayudes – pidió casi suplicando.

- Blaine… confió en ti pero… -

- Prometo decírtelo más adelante, pero por favor, solo confía en mí – rogó, tomándole las manos. El mayor se sorprendió ante el acto, pero rápidamente apretó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas con cariño y asintió. Blaine dibujo una leve sonrisa, comenzando a relajarse.

- Muy bien ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? – le pregunto. El adolescente, sonrió y se levanto a buscar rápidamente su bolso saco una birome y su cuaderno de notas. Se los entrego – Bien ¿Que escribo?-

Blaine le fue dictando lo que debía escribir, siempre supervisando que la letra sea lo más parecida a su padre. Sonrió satisfecho y sonrió cuando vio la idéntica firma de su padre. Sintió deseos de abrazar a su hermano y agradecerle, pero era un paso que aun no podía dar, no hasta que Cooper le demuestre que había cambiado.

- Gracias – se limito a decir.

- No fue nada, después de todo, estos besos – señalo su mejilla – no fueron por nada- Ambos hermanos rieron.

* * *

Kurt ignoro a su familia el resto del día; no quería ni necesitaba hablar con nadie. No les había comentado a nada de lo que había sucedido con el club, pero deducía que su hermano había puesto a sus padres al tanto de todo.

Ceno un par de galletas que tenía guardado en su mueble, e ignorando el cargo de conciencia por no pensar en el bebe, se fue directo a la cama. Sintiéndose de repente cansado y agobiado. Se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

Se despertó asustado. Abrió los ojos sobre saltado y con el corazón agitado. Tenía la necesidad de levantarse y caminar. Se deshizo de sus frazadas y poniéndose una bata – pues el frio en la madrugada no era agradable – bajo a la cocina.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado tal y como a Carole y a él le gustaba. Se acerco a la nevera y saco un poco de carne que había quedado la cena. La puso a calentar en el microondas y mientras tanto se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa.

Si, es raro que Kurt Hummel bebiera gaseosa pero no había jugos en su alacena y la idea de tomar agua no era tentadora en estos momentos. Miro su reloj y descubrió que eran las cuatro am.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y comenzó cenar, con un hambre voraz.

- Me recuerdas a tu madre – la voz de Burt, sobresalto a Kurt, quien se ahogo intentando tragar un pequeño trozo de carne. Su padre se alarmo por un segundo, pero se relajo al ver que su hijo pudo pasar la comida.

- ¿Qué haces despierto? – le pregunto el castaño – Deberías dormir, en tres horas tienes que ir a trabajar.

- Y tú tienes escuela – añadió sentándose en frente del adolescente; este último bufo.

- No iré, no tengo ganas – respondió dando un gran trago de gaseosa.

- Si sabes que esa gaseosa no es baja calorías ¿cierto? – Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Subiré de peso de todos modos – dijo restándole importancia.

- Mañana tienes francés, y nunca te pierdes esa clase – le recordó.

- Que se joda francés; no quiero ir – le respondió, alejando su plato ya sin apetito.

Burt miro a su hijo seriamente, y el castaño comenzaba sentirse intimidado. Odiaba esa mirada evaluadora de su padre, evito su mirada.

- Eres idéntico a tu madre –

- ¿Porque? – le pregunto, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

- Oh ya sabes, esa actitud de comer a escondidas y deambular por la noche. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti prácticamente comía en los horarios contrarios a lo normal – decía sonriendo y nostálgico. Kurt sonrió débilmente, su padre lo miro - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso hoy? - el castaño miro a su padre, y luego bajo la cabeza sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. _Estúpido sentimentalismo _– pensó el contratenor.

- No quiero hablar… ni siquiera quiero recordarlo – dijo sinceramente.

- Hijo, entiendo que estés mal por esto; pero eso es uno de los muchos sacrificios que tendrás que hacer por tu hijo – señalo su padre, el menor suspiro.

- Es que no entiendo, aun puedo moverme… no quiero que nadie tome decisiones por mi – dijo angustiado – el coro era todo lo que tenia, y ahora estoy solo – su voz ahogo un sollozo.

Burt se levanto y rodeo la mesa, abrazo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hijo; brindándole toda la seguridad y consuelo que el menor necesitaba en ese momento.

- Todo estará bien Kurt, lo prometo - beso la cabeza de su pequeño, y acaricio su espalda. El contratenor, ahogo sus lagrimas y asintió. Quería creer desesperadamente en que todo iba a mejorar, el solo quería estar bien. - ¿Cuando es la próxima visita al médico? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema. Kurt se mostró un poco más animado.

- Es – miro su reloj – técnicamente hoy, a las cinco. – contesto.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Carole que te acompañe? – le sugirió.

- No, está bien – rechazo Kurt, levantando el plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

- Sabes que no es bueno que vayas solo – le dijo, y su hijo lo miro.

- No iré solo…- bajo la cabeza- … Blaine ira conmigo – susurro y comenzó a lavar el plato sucio. Burt lo miro serio.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – le pregunto dejando notar en su voz su desaprobación.

- Papa… él es el padre; no puedo dejarlo a fuera. Si hable con él, y se hará cargo del bebe – se justifico cansado Kurt; el sueño volvía a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuando hablaste con él? – pregunto.

- La otra noche, el vino aquí y…-

- ¿LO DEJASTE ENTRAR? – Grito colérico. Kurt se enojo.

- Fueron solo unos segundos y no hicimos más que hablar del bebe, y luego lo eche a patadas. – respondió furioso.

- No creo que sea buena idea que lo veas – el castaño abrió los ojos.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su padre? ¿Que todos iban a llevarle la contra?

- Cuando te dije la verdad me refregaste en la cara que estaba solo en esto; y ahora vienes y me dices que no es buena idea que lo vea ¿Quien te entiende? – le grito. Guardo el plato, y sin despedirse de su padre subió a su habitación. Ya había tenido mucho por hoy.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt fiel a su palabra no asistió a la escuela; apago su teléfono por las dudas Rachel comenzara a hartarlo con mensajes de texto o llamadas que no pensaba contestar.

Paso toda la mañana, recostado en su cama, con sus manos acariciando su vientre y con los audífonos en máximo de volumen escuchando un nuevo repertorio de canciones. Carole había subido varias veces a ver como se encontraba y a dejarle algo de comida, pero el castaño no tenía mucha hambre... no después del atracón de comida de la esa madrugada.

Cuando la mañana dio paso a la tarde, el contratenor se levanto para darse un baño. Tenía que ir a la consulta médica y luego pasar rápidamente a su trabajo. Con el club glee, había hecho un acuerdo que le permitiera llegar 30 minutos tarde, pero ahora que lo habían corrido "honradamente" no hacía falta llegar tarde.

Se relajo en la bañera, dejando que sus músculos descansaran de la tensión a la que estaban acostumbrados. Lavo su cabello y enjuago su cuerpo.

Una vez fuera de la bañera y seco, se sentó frente a su espejo a dispuesto a realizarse toda su rutina completa de limpieza facial; algo que en los últimos días había olvidado.

Luego de dos horas, Kurt Hummel estaba completamente vestido y a gusto. Poniéndose un abrigo que lo resguarde del frio, bajo a la sala.

- Ya era hora, iba a hacer que te levantaras – dijo Carole a modo de saludo.

- Tengo que ver al médico en la tarde, debo llegar temprano – respondió. La mujer le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla.

- Toma – le paso una bolsa, que cuando Kurt la abrió vio su uniforme de trabajo, la miro mal – No me mires así; si no lo hubiera lavado por ti estaría aun sucio colgado en tu habitación. – se justifico. El castaño sonrió enternecido.

- No me gusta que husmeen en mis cosas pero… gracias - se sincero – al menos tu si te preocupas por mi – añadió.

- Todos lo hacemos cariño, todos – lo abrazo y lo acompaño a la puerta.

El adolescente vio que Finn no se había llevado el auto a la escuela, así que tomo las llaves del llavero y fue directo hacia el vehículo. Solo esperaba que sea un buen día.

* * *

Blaine estaba nervioso, y Jeff lo sabía. Lo sabía porque en lo que iba de la clase no había dejado de mover su pie derecho en un inquietante tic nervioso. Escribía en su cuaderno lo más rápido posible, tanto que al rubio le dio a entender que rompería las hojas en cualquier momento.

- Solo faltaban diez minutos para que el timbre sonara y el corriera a su auto para ir directamente al hospital.

- Ya, harás que me un brote - dijo Jeff, tomándole el brazo.

- Estoy ansioso – respondió Blaine mientras terminaba de realizar el ejercicio.

- Si no me lo decías no me iba a dar cuenta, modera eso. – le pidió, segundos antes que el timbre sonara.

Blaine fue el primero en levantarse, guardo rápidamente sus cuadernos en su bolso y salió corriendo del salón.

El moreno había roto el récord en cuanto a velocidad, había subido hasta su habitación y se había cambiado en un lapso de cinco minutos. Debería probar ese método las veces que se quedaba dormido y debía asistir a clases.

Cuando paso por la recepción le tendió la autorización a Amelia quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido; él, la ignoro.

Luego de firmarla, y guardarla en el cajón de apuntes dio el visto bueno y el moreno corrió a la salida sintiéndose por primera vez en meses, libre.

Fue hasta el estacionamiento de la academia y vio a lo lejos su auto color negro. Se apresuro a llegar rápido, antes de que los alumnos salieran a fuera en el receso y lo atropellaran a preguntas.

No se entretuvo ni un segundo más y una vez dentro del móvil encendió el motor, listo para su pequeño viaje.

* * *

Kurt había llegado hace quince minutos, había tomado la precaución de acercarse a la recepcionista y certificar que su orden era para la Dra. Jackson, cuando la señora lo confirmo, pudo respirar tranquilo y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera.

Extrañamente se sentía mucho mas incomodo que la ultima vez, posiblemente porque Blaine también estaría ahí en cualquier momento; aunque intentaba no pensar en eso. Viendo que esperaría un poco más de lo acordado, se levanto y fue directo a sacar un par de revistas de la mesa ratonera de la esquina; todas eran en cuestión, sobre maternidad así que solo para entretenerse un rato.

- Hummel, Kurt – la voz de una mujer lo atrajo a la realidad. Levanto la vista y vio a una mujer de entrada edad quien sostenía una carpeta en su mano.

El castaño se levanto, y miro una vez más hacia la puerta esperando ver a Blaine ingresar por ella. Tal vez se había empeñado en negarlo pero en el fondo, le emocionaba y le aliviaba que el moreno quería acompañarlo en esto, en no dejarlo solo. Después de todo y aunque después se encargaría de negarlo rotundamente, aun él quería a Blaine.

Sintió una pelota caer en su estomago, cuando no vio a nadie traspasar la trasparente puerta, sintió como la enfermera volvía a llamarlo y lanzando un suspiro al suelo, movió sus pies en dirección a la mujer.

Ingreso al consultorio ya familiar. Todo estaba como la última vez que había estado allí. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y espero a que la Dra. Llegara.

- Kurt, que bueno verte – la Dra. Jackson entro sonriente con su habitual guardapolvo color blanco. El contratenor se levanto y estrecho cariñosamente su mano derecha con la de la mujer.

- El gusto es mío, Dra. – agradeció el. La mujer rodeo el escritorio y se ubico justo en frente del adolescente.

Es bueno que hayas vuelto; en fin… pasamos a lo importante ¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunto sacando una libreta y una birome.

- Bueno, bien – dijo lentamente – las pastillas que me receto fueron excelentes, no volví a tener nauseas ni tampoco dolores de cabeza. – añadió.

- Eso es excelente; y luego que este mes finalice ya no tendrás que tomarlas – le dijo, mientras anotaba - ¿has tomado ácido fólico? – el castaño asintió - ¿y en cuanto a las comidas?

- Bien, aunque como mucho más que lo acostumbrado. Y me provoca dolor de estomago pero es leve – la mujer asintió escribiendo.

- Perfecto, ahora puedes pasar por detrás del biombo. Quítate toda la ropa y ponte la bata que está colgada ahí. Comenzaremos con tu peso – le dijo son una sonrisa, y kurt quiso morirse.

Su peso, su peso… su _maldito_ peso.

Bufando molesto, se levanto y fue hacia detrás del biombo. Se quito su abrigo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras sentía como la piel se erizaba producto del contacto con el frió del lugar. Una vez toda la ropa a fuera, se apresuro a ponerse la bata o comenzaría a temblar.

Cuando salió, la Dra., le señalo una pequeña balanza que estaba en un rincón. Kurt asintió comprendiendo y se dirigió a ella.

De pronto se sintió un poco de alboroto proveniente de afuera de la habitación. La mujer miro extrañada hacia a la puerta, cuando esta ultima de repente se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a una muy molesta enfermera.

- Sara, ¿qué ha sucedido? – le pregunto preocupada la doctora.

Ella movió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta y salió por un segundo de la habitación; para luego regresar arrastrando a un pequeño adolescente.

- Este niño me exige que lo deje ingresar. Le dije que usted estaba atendiendo, que esperara su turno; pero al parecer no entiende – le dijo gritándole al oído. Kurt frunció el ceño.

- Yo no vengo a que me revisen, venia acompañar a alguien – se excuso, intentando que la mujer lo soltara. El castaño abrió grande sus ojos, mostrando su intenso color azul.

- ¿Blaine? – le pregunto, el nombrado hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y se zafo del agarre de la enfermera, se acomodo el cabello que le cubría la cara y se enderezo.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – exclamo, e intento dar un paso hacia el castaño pero la enfermera volvió a agarrarlo.

- La Dra. No te ha autorizado que ingreses y yo tampoco – expuso molesta.

Blaine la miro molesto, e intento quitarse la presión que la mujer ejercía en su brazo izquierdo. La Dra. Lo miro seria y después sonrió amablemente.

- Puede pasar Sara, no te preocupes – le sonrio amablemente, la enfermera solo al niño quien se sobo su brazo adolorido y dando media vuelta desapareció tras la puerta. – y tu, te lavas las manos. No pienso permitir que toques algo con tus manos llenas de aceite – le regaño, y fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que el moreno venia con la ropa algo desarreglada y con las manos llena de aceite, del cual deducía, era de un auto.

- En seguida – dijo y se movió para un lado y hacia el otro desconociendo la ubicación del cuarto de baño.

- Esta afuera, primera puerta a la izquierda – susurro la Dra. Y el contratenor negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. Blaine asintió y salió rápidamente. - ¿Es tu novio? – le pregunto de repente la mujer, mientras le señalaba que suba a la balanza.

- No, no es mi novio – negó Kurt – pero es el padre del bebe si eso responde a su pregunta – añadió rápidamente. La Dra. Asintió comprendiendo que no debía ondear más el tema.

Blaine volvió en seguida y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Y se quedo de pie contra la misma.

- Muy bien Kurt, pesas alrededor de setenta y cinco kilos – dijo la doctora verificando que los números sean exactos. El castaño gimió lamentándose. – Puedes sentarte antes de proseguir – le dijo, y Kurt bajo de la bascula y fue a sentarse en la silla donde se había sentado anterior mente. – Chico, puedes sentarse también; únete a la sociedad – bromeo la mujer, volviendo a su lugar.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt, quien lo miro de reojo y volvió su vista hacia la doctora.

- Bien, kurt ¿cuánto pesabas antes de quedar embarazado? – le pregunto, volviendo a tomar la libreta.

- Setenta y tres kilos – respondió ruborizándose.

- ¿y cuanto mides? – le pregunto.

-Un metro ochenta justos – miro a sus manos, avergonzado de revelar esos datos frente a su ex novio.

- Perfecto. Considerando tu estatura, diría que con estos dos kilos aumentados estas en el peso normal para tu estatura, viendo que has aumentado lo normal para tu tiempo de gestación, creería que durante todo el embarazado deberías aumentar unos quince kilos más o menos – calculo la Dra. Usando una calculadora.

- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto extrañado Blaine, hablando por primera vez desde que regreso del baño. La mujer lo miro. - ¿Como calcula eso? – le pregunto interesado Blaine.

- Por lo general utilizo el índice de masa corporal, es un sencillo método para sacar el peso de una persona, aunque no es muy efectivo es lo más simple que tenemos. En cuanto al peso de… tu amigo – dudo - Es totalmente normal en un embarazo – le respondió.

- Pero ¿quince kilos? – dijo kurt con vos de hilo – prácticamente rodare.

- No te traumes Kurt, el aumento de peso es normal y necesario. Mira, lo importante aquí es que tú bebe engorde lo suficiente para tener fuerzas luego de nacer.

- Claro, lo importante es el bebe – dijo secamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo contrariada la doctora – no te asustes, eres joven y puedo asegurarte que luego que des a luz, no tardaras a volver a tu peso normal. – le aseguro.

- De acuerdo – respondió el castaño, derrotado.

- Ahora recuéstate, te hare un ultrasonido – le dijo.

El castaño se levanto ignorando la mirada de Blaine y fue directo a la camilla. Se recostó. El moreno se levanto tímido y se acerco lentamente hasta el chico recostado.

- No hace falta que tomes mi mano ¿de acuerdo? – corto kurt.

- No iba a hacerlo – respondió Blaine – solo quiero mirar –

La doctora, destapo el vientre de kurt, y puso un poco de gel sobre su estomago. El castaño se quejo un poco al sentir el frio gel, pero luego se relajo. Y de pronto, la habitación se lleno de un sonido… un sonido que Blaine interpreto como el sonido de la vida. El corazón del bebe.

En la pequeña pantalla que la doctora había acercado, podía ver claramente la imagen de su hijo; de su pequeño hijo. La mujer movió el transductor por el vientre del castaño mientras señalaba lo que el moreno dedujo que debía ser las extremidades del pequeño.

- Está comenzando a formarse sus bracitos – señalo en el monitor – ¿Pueden verlo? – les pregunto, y el contratenor se elevo un poquito con la ayuda de sus codos, hasta que sonrió, y asintió. – Tu bebe debe estar midiendo cinco centímetros, no hay crecido mucho desde la última vez pero es normal en esta etapa del embarazado.

- Parece del tamaño de un limón – dijo Blaine completamente hipnotizado por la imagen. Mientras que Kurt, lo miro molesto la doctora solo sonrió.

- Es cierto – admitió la mujer. Después de unos segundos, extendió al castaño una servilleta de papel para limpiarse el abdomen mientras daba la opción a imprimir la ecografía. – Tienes tres meses y una semana, según estos datos podrías entrar en trabajo de parto entre la última semana de marzo y la primera de abril – comento, y el castaño asintió.

Kurt fue directamente hasta detrás del biombo para volver a ponerse su ropa, asi evitaría morir congelado.

La doctora le receto un par de pastillas para adquirir un poco de hierro y asi evitar que se vuelva anémico. Le dio otra cita para dentro de un mes. El contratenor se despidió de la doctora con un cariñoso abrazo, mientras que Blaine solo estrecho la mano con la mujer.

Cuando ambos adolescentes salieron kurt llevaba en sus manos dos ecografías recientemente tomadas, se dirigió hacia afuera del hospital ignorando al moreno. Cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio, el castaño se fue hasta un banco que había apenas unos pasos de ellos; se sentó y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Blaine lo imito. Ambos serios, mirando a la nada misma.

- ¿Podrías darme una? – le pidió el menor. El embarazado bajo su cabeza hasta sus manos y de las dos fotografías que tenia, le tendió suavemente una a su compañero. – Gracias – dijo mirando la fotografía, ahora entre sus manos.

- ¿Porque viniste? – hablo kurt luego de un rato en silencio. Blaine lo miro.

Te dije que vendría – señalo.

- Sí, que vendrías a las cinco, no cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde – dijo susurrando.

- Mi auto se descompuso ¿ de acuerdo? Tuve que repararlo yo mismo – se excuso enojado.

- Da igual, me hubiera dado lo mismo si venias o no – le mintió hirientemente. El moreno se tomo la cabeza desesperado.

- Seguro, seguro que si – le contesto de la misma forma. Kurt se tomo la cabeza desesperado.

- Por dios – gimió angustiado Kurt – solo quiero que dejemos de pelear. – el oji- miel lo miro.

- Tu empezaste esto… - recordó, y el mayor sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Ahí estaban, sentados uno al lado del otro, con un bebe en camino y mas distanciados que nunca. De nada serbia seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando ni siquiera él se sentía bien. Kurt había llegado al límite.

- Fue solo un beso – susurro muy despacio, mas para sí que para el moreno.

- Por fin lo admites – dijo Blaine, kurt lo miro molesto.

- Fue solo un estúpido beso, con un estúpido chico. Y si te hubieras quedado un segundo mas habrías visto que yo…-

- Te di una semana, una jodida semana para que me lo digieras – hablo Blaine con la voz rota – una semana, y si tú me lo decías, aun quedaría algo de confianza entre nosotros y yo no me hubiera sentido tan….- se quebró, e intento retener las lágrimas.

- Si vamos por quien actuó mal tú no te quedaste atrás, no trates de dejarme toda la culpa a mi – lo reto.

- Tu no lo entiendes, kurt, no entiendes nada – susurro desesperado. Fue la gota que colmo el vaso para la poca paciencia del contratenor.

- ¡ YO NUNCA ENTIENDO NADA! – Grito furioso - ¡SI EXPLICARAS! ¡SI TAN SOLO TE TOMARAS UN MALDITO SEGUNDO EN EXPLICAR! – su rostro se había enrojecido y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

- Yo te necesitaba, más que a nadie en el mundo. Necesitaba sentirme confiando en la persona que amaba; saber que lo que me dijeron eran puras mentiras que nada tenía que ver contigo. Pero tú, y ese estúpido de Chandler lograron matarme – le expuso, ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto sorprendido. Blaine se altero.

- ¿Que si lo conozco? Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y créeme no es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo. – le dijo.

- ¿Que te dijeron? ¿Que te dijeron de mi? – le pregunto, molesto.

- ¡Ja!... eso no importa, total ya pudo confirmarlo yo mismo. Más vale ver que creer ¿no? Tanto que no me sorprendería que te hayas embarazado con la excusa de quedarte con algo de mi dinero – respondió hirientemente. Kurt sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y su corazón se detuvo. No lo pensó, y tampoco lo habría evitado. Su mano derecho se estrello directamente con la mejilla mojada del moreno. La cachetada sonó en todo el aparcamiento, dejando a un muy herido kurt sollozando y poniéndose en pie.

- Yo jamás, habría planeado quedarme embarazado. ¡JAMAS! Y mucho menos para quedarme con algo de tu dinero. Yo trabajo, trabajo para criar a mi bebe, no necesitamos unos cuantos dólares tuyos – tomo su abrigo del banco y se dio media vuelta.

Debía llegar a tiempo al trabajo, si no quería dar explicaciones por su tardanza.

Kurt se fue, dejando a Blaine con la mano acariciando su mejilla derecha, sintiendo el mismo ardor y dolor que sintió aquella noche donde su mundo se deshizo en mil pedazos.

* * *

**¿Sorprendidos? **

**Yo también lo estoy, pero estoy muy contenta. **

**Este fin de semana fue muy fructífero para mí, ya que pudo actualizar dos veces y ya estoy en los comienzos del capítulo 16. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que modifique varias veces hasta que más o menos quedo de mi agrado. Cada vez avanzamos más. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, que en gran parte fueron los que me animaron a quedarme toda una noche escribiendo. **

**Ahora hare una pequeña aclaración para que ustedes no tengan dudas.**

*** Kurt y Blaine de **_**mi**_** historia, no se parecen mucho a los originales. No tienen la imagen de "coraje" que en la serie viven mostrando. Aquí son un poco más marginados, sobre todo Blaine. Además de que la historia no sigue el ritmo normal de la serie. **

**No se apresuren a sacar conclusiones, porque aquí todo puede sorprenderlos. **

**Bueno, eso era algo que quería dejar en claro. Para este capítulo tuve que informarme un poco, sobre embarazos, así que si ven algún error sepan entender; este mundo es nuevo para mí. **

**Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios; y no desesperen puede que ahora parezca súper confuso, pero recién vamos por la primera parte de la historia. ;) **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, con cariño. Mar**

**PD: ¿Quien muere por ver el capitulo seis de Glee? Yo ya trepo las paredes. xD**

**Actualización****: 17 de noviembre de 2013.**


End file.
